Blood Protection
by Sheankelor
Summary: Always Protector does just that, it protects from anything and everything that the caster thinks of as a danger at any time, no matter what. Severus cast it on the Potter family, but it could only protect one. This is a Snape rescues Harry from the Dursleys tale.
1. Last Line of Defence

_AN:_ Yen is being sweet enough to beta this one for me. It's the standard Snape rescues Harry. Enjoy!

 _Last Line of Defence_

Severus caught sight of Lily while he was in Slug and Jiggers in Diagon Alley, and she was just crossing over to the store's front. Even disguised he would know her anywhere, in anything, but especially dressed as Miss Jane Marple. He had spent many a childhood day being either the police officer or the villain in her re-enactments of their favourite Agatha Christie novels.

Memories of those days brought to the forefront of his mind the other books they studied together. He knew rumours abounded through Hogwarts about his knowledge of the Dark Arts, especially about how much he already knew when he first entered the school. What the rumours didn't say was that Lily Evans knew just as much as he did, at least at the beginning. _'She should cast the Always Protector. Sure, it's a blood ritual, but it isn't dark – grey at the most. She could teach Potter and they could cast it on each other, like how it was used in history.'_

He ducked behind a shelf when Lily entered the apothecary. Peering around it, he watched as she picked up some beetle eyes and a few other basic ingredients. _'Legilimency – it'll pull up the memory in her mind, and since she's in here it might not seem funny to think about me.'_ Narrowing his eyes, he focused on her and cast. It took but a moment to pull up the memory of them poring over the dusty books in his attic, absorbing everything they could. He then focused his memory on the one where they'd discussed the uses of the Always Protector.

As quick as he entered her mind, he left and ducked back behind the shelf. He hoped it worked.

§§§§§

The next time he spotted Lily was at an Order of the Phoenix meeting, not that anyone there saw him. He was Disillusioned and in a dark corner. Fingering his wand, he silently cast the spell specifically designed to determine if Always Protector was being used by anyone in the room. No one was.

He leaned back in the corner and contemplated his next course of action.

§§§§§

The final time he saw Lily was arranged by him. It had taken months of careful planning to get everyone here. Some compromises had been made – all three Potters were there, not just Lily; and the ritual he had convinced Albus to perform was not the exact one he wanted.

He hadn't even tried asking the Headmaster to cast Always Protector, he knew Dumbledore wouldn't allow a blood ritual anywhere near those three – especially the baby that the Dark Lord had chosen as the focal point of the prophecy – so Severus had chosen a rather elaborate alert and healing one. It was one in which he could easily hide a blood ritual from being detected – both while he was casting it and while it was active. Albus disagreed with his professed preference – citing the massive amount of energy needed to heal someone, and how it could ultimately lead to all of their deaths – and instead, chose one that would alert them if there were any health issues. The new one also couldn't mask the signature of the Always Protector. _'I can still cast it and not many – if any – know the detection spell since it's such an archaic ritual.'_

Before the Potters arrived, Severus had worked with Albus to draw the runic circle for the ritual Albus had chosen. He used a stubby piece of chalk on the stone floor, making sure to scratch and scuff his knuckles and fingertips while drawing the additional runes for his blood ritual. When he finished, he healed his fingers and knew there was just enough blood given to protect one member of the family. Sitting off to the side of the circle and Disillusioned, he waited, his wand touching the spotted line of blood that he had wormed through the chalk line.

He didn't move a muscle when James Potter walked in the door followed by Lily carrying the baby. A quick glance showed him that both parents were doing fine so he focused on Albus.

"Thank you for coming," Albus gestured them to cross his office and led them over to where the ritual circles waited.

"We came since you asked," Lily held the baby close on her hip, leaving her wand hand free, "but let's hurry up. I don't trust Harry out of the Fidelius protection."

"And rightfully so." Albus smiled reassuringly. "This ritual will allow me to know that you are in need of medical attention if you cannot alert anyone."

Severus glared at the Headmaster, wishing he would hurry up – the longer his blood stained the office floor, the greater the chance of Albus discovering what he had done. As if he could feel Severus' irritation, Albus suggested that they step into the circle.

"Lily, you need to set Harry down," Albus said kindly once they were inside, "You must not be touching each other while this is being cast. A simple sticking charm will be fine to keep him settled if you think he will wander."

Lily set Harry right in front of Severus. Bright green eyes seemed to connect with his before they darted off – taking in the rest of the room. Severus wondered who his ritual would choose to protect. He didn't care if it was Lily or Harry – though his preference was for Lily – but as long as it wasn't James, he would be happy.

Albus started his ritual's chant and Severus waited for the right moment – when Albus would be most focused on directing the magic, and the amount of power in the chalk runes would mask the energy in the blood runes – to whisper the final words needed to trigger his ritual. The blood-red flash of light was lost amongst the rainbow lights of Albus' ritual.

The moment the ritual was done, Albus hustled the small family away to the safety of their house, and Severus prayed to Merlin that his ritual worked.

§§§§§

Less than a week later, Severus knew it had.

The few Ravenclaws serving detention finally left his classroom around six that evening and he retreated to his personal lab, hoping to brew the Pepper-Ups Madam Pomfrey needed. The cold season had hit hard, depleting the ones he made at the beginning of the year.

He carried a cauldron over to the table and clunked it down hard as he felt the stinging pain of his magic being pulled out of him. Curling over the table, he tried to breathe through the pain and then he pushed off, staggering over to the brewed potions cupboard. He grabbed the Magic Replenisher potion, downed it and waited. The pain seemed to be worsening so he downed two more and tucked another into his robe pocket.

Gasping from agony, he stumbled to his quarters and into his bedroom. More out of habit than anything else, he changed into his nightclothes with trembling hands.

He sat heavily on the edge of his bed while contemplating the fourth vial in his weakening grasp. This potion would have been illegal or the very least heavily regulated, but what the Ministry didn't know about they couldn't control and he made very sure he never patented this particular potion as a potion. No, he'd patented it as a base for several other potions he made for Poppy for students who suffered classroom mishaps, and as such the Ministry hadn't taken it seriously. Tightening his grip on the vial, Severus considered if he needed to take it. He couldn't take more than four in a six-hour time period and six in a twenty-four hour period.

Five minutes later, he dropped the now empty vial on his nightstand and passed out.

§§§§§

A house elf woke him by gently nudging him with some sort of spell. Severus blinked and in a moment, the memory of why he felt so weak rushed back to him. He pushed himself up on his arms. He didn't dare cast a Tempus spell – he could do no magic for at least twenty-four hours after taking the potion, one of the downfalls of taking it unblended and full-strength – but it felt like he had just closed his eyes. "I'm awake – what do you need?"

"Severus Snape needs to be woken up. It's lunchtime and the world is celebrating without you."

Severus identified the elf as Mercy, Poppy's Infirmary elf. Blinking his eyes a couple of more times, he tried to process what Mercy said. "People are celebrating?"

Large ears flapped as the elf nodded quickly. "Yes! You-Know-Who is gone!"

"How?" Severus knew when – he still remembered the pain.

The little elf raised her hands with a 'who knows' look on her face. "All Mercy knows is that the baby survived and Poppy needs Professor Snape in the Infirmary."

Sighing, his mind was too clouded to truly comprehend what Mercy said, Severus pushed himself into a sitting position. "Now?"

Mercy nodded.

"Tell Poppy that I'll be there momentarily."

Mercy gave him a knowing look and popped away. Severus was sure once he was in the Infirmary he wouldn't be leaving it soon. _'Maybe only to go to Azkaban.'_ Setting aside that worry, for now, he focused on a closer one – how he was going to get up the stairs.

§§§§§

"Really, Severus, drinking so much so early in the day!" Poppy's scolding rang across the Infirmary the moment she saw him.

Severus braced himself against the nearest bed, trying not to think about falling down on it to find sleep.

He felt the spell hit him before he even realised Poppy had drawn her wand. For a moment his head cleared. Using that moment, he crossed over to the bed she was standing next to. He looked at the occupant, wondering who she would need his help with, only to see large pained green eyes set in a small pale face with a large jagged cut on the little boy's forehead. _'It chose the boy.'_

His vision wavered with the knowledge that Lily was dead. His legs gave out, causing him to collapse next to Poppy's patient. _'Maybe not just because of Lily.'_ He was proud that he was still sitting up, though he would be the last to admit his locked arms and his desire not to crush the child were probably the only reasons. The mist cleared from his eye, letting him stare down at the boy. He raised an eyebrow. _'What hit you? What was so bad that it drained me completely and still left a mark on you?'_ With a trembling hand, he brushed a finger near the cut, wondering why Poppy hadn't healed it.

Another spell hit him, this one almost knocked him down onto the boy with its force.

"Severus Snape!" Poppy leant down, staring up into his face, her eyes darting across his ashen features. "What happened? You're not drunk – you're sick!"

Severus grabbed the excuse given to him. "It happened suddenly last night. I was attempting to sleep it off when Mercy said you needed me. So, here I am."

"Right where you should be, too." Poppy summoned the next bed over and then levitated Severus onto it. "Now, you've looked at the boy, and examined the cut on his head. It resists any healing spell I cast on it and all potions and salves I have in stock. I believe it was caused by some sort of dark curse. Opinion?"

"Definitely a dark curse." He fought back sleep as his head sunk into the pillow that felt like the softest cotton to him.

Poppy touched his arm, causing him to focus on her. "Do you know anything that will stop it from bleeding?"

Dredging up every idea, he babbled them to her even as he drifted off to sleep.

§§§§§

Standing outside Number Four Privet Drive, Severus realised just how much of his life he spent making it so others couldn't see him. Disillusioned with no more than a thought, he walked up to the boundaries of the property.

When he woke up yesterday, he had been amazed to find that he was still in the Infirmary under Poppy's watchful eye. Potter was gone and even though Severus felt much better after sleeping, he wished he could have seen the boy off. Originally he'd only asked for Lily to be protected, but he'd never seen the boy – barely even knew of his existence, and then it was only abstractly. The first time he'd laid eyes on the boy was in Albus' office, and he'd felt a small tug of protectiveness to the one-year-old. _'Maybe that's why Always Protector chose him – he's the most defenceless and I cared… a bit.'_

Severus shook the thoughts from his mind. His time was limited, the Aurors had to be coming soon, so he'd tracked the boy to this place. It hadn't taken long – just a simple conversation with Dumbledore in which Albus commented on Lily's sacrifice making a protective barrier around Harry. The Headmaster then mentioned the wards he erected around the boy's new house were keyed into them. _'He thought the family had to support the sacrificial protection, and would have built his wards on the remnants of 'Lily's Sacrifice'. If that's true, then I should be able to pass right through them as it's my blood keeping the child safe.'_

Taking a deep breath, he walked past the bushes and into the front garden. The zing of wards identifying and letting him through brought a ghost of a smile to his lips. _'Good, I was right. Now, time to get cracking.'_

He knew that his time alive could be measured in hours so he set about adding to the protections on the boy as swiftly as possible.

Always Protected was the one of the most encompassing protection spells. It forged an unbreakable connection between him and Harry that transcended distance. He would protect Harry from anything – hunger, injury, dark spells – using the magical power from his own body to heal, nurture, and guard the boy. _'As long as I live, you'll be protected. That's what the ritual promises. Unfortunately, I don't know how long I'm going to be alive and you're with Tuney. So, I need to make sure you live long enough to escape to Hogwarts.'_

Pulling the first vial of his blood out of his pocket, Severus dipped a finger into the preserved liquid. He stooped down and began painting runes on the ground around the borders of the garden. It was just the first of the many obscure, archaic blood spells he would lay down today. Others would be painted onto the walls of the house itself, but all of them would keep the boy safe. They wouldn't allow physical abuse from any occupants of the house, would keep the boy from starving to death, keep him as well as possible, and make this place as safe of a haven as the Dursleys would let it be.

The very last one he laid down had to use fresh warm blood. Cutting his palm, Severus watched as he bled for a boy he'd only seen twice, hoping the child would grow up happier than he himself had, and barring that – then at least his heart would be protected from despair and that he should never lose his sense of wonder.

A murmur of Latin words rolled off his tongue, reinforcing that hope with a spell as the drops of bright red blood decorated the grass only to vanish when the last word left his lips.

When Severus was done, there was not a trace of blood to be seen anywhere, but he could feel the results humming within him even as he walked away. He could now face a trial, knowing he had done all he could for Lily's son.


	2. New Things

_AN:_ _As ever, many thanks to Yen for taking this one and making it that much better - especially right now as she is busy and trying to write as well._

 _New Things_

Severus watched as the First Years came through the door and trotted up to the High Table. From his seat there, he searched the cluster of excited, nervous faces whose eyes were alternating between staring at the Hat, the ceiling, and all around them.

After several moments, he spotted the bright green eyes he had been looking for, hidden behind round glasses. A cursory glance showed just what he thought to see. The boy was skinny, but his eyes reflected silent wonder at his surroundings.

When the child was placed in Gryffindor, Severus was glad and sad at the same time. He knew it was almost spiteful to wish Harry to be dormed with his enemies, but he would have slept easier knowing he was there. _'At least I can slow down on the amount I eat this year. I swear, Tuney must have hardly fed the child.'_ That wasn't the only thing happening, either. He had felt his magic and his energy helping the boy especially when the child entered the age to start producing accidental magic. He didn't know the specifics, and he wasn't honestly sure he wanted to, but he knew enough to know the boy wasn't a pampered prince.

Leaning back in his seat, watching the boy, Severus mentally groused that he had to be the mean Professor. It was his role to play, and he would play it to the hilt, but he would also watch and learn.

§§§§§

The school year passed.

Severus had tried his best not to completely squash the wonders of potions out of Potter but knew it was severely dampened.

He had groused aloud and mentally rolled his eyes when the boy had been placed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

His heart had nearly stopped on Halloween when he walked into the girl's restroom to see the boy's wand covered with what could only be troll snot.

It almost stopped again during the first Quidditch match as he frantically cast the counter curse on Potter's broom, all the while wishing he could look around for the source of the curse instead. That was one of the reasons he decided to referee the next match.

Not long after that match, Albus let it drop that he had given the boy James Potter's invisibility cloak for Christmas. Severus didn't think it was that great of a present for two very simple reasons: the first being that it would be harder to track the boy down, the second one was that it's not a great present if you already own it.

The Forest detention was the last straw and had him giving Albus a piece of his mind. He had no idea how he would've explained his own indisposition if something happened to Potter, or worse – if Severus' magic was drained enough to be fatal then who would look after the child then?

Both Potter's Head of House and the Headmaster were obviously attempting to make him the worse type of Gryffindor.

He did his final check on Potter this morning. The year was done, the Hogwarts Express would arrive in a week or two, and he made sure to warn Potter and his friends to get inside the castle. He wanted to rest and not worry about what could happen to the boy outside before the summer holidays started.

§§§§§

Severus struggled to catch his breath, leaning against the arms of his chair as the flames of the fire burned low. Something had happened to Potter. Something far worse than the rest of the year – the rest of the boy's life except the night he had been hit by the Killing Curse.

Gulping mouthfuls of air, he forced his lungs to take it and use it.

His breathing started to settle out, but he was still shaking. ' _Thank goodness the boy liked to get hurt at nights or over the weekend. Though he can be accident prone in class, too. Those, at least, were easier to hide my reaction to.'_

Rolling his eyes, he wondered what happened this time. Wood shouldn't have them out practising, but considering how much of a fanatic the Gryffindor captain was, there was no telling. They did have a match against Ravenclaw in two days, and Wood might not have cared that his team was just finishing exams. _'Or the Weasleys could have taken him out flying. Surely, Potter wasn't stupid enough to think he had to protect the Stone.'_

His eyes slowly closed as he started to slip off to sleep, a full vial of Magic Replenisher he had just summoned sitting next to him.

§§§§§

A knock on his door followed by a creak as it opened woke Severus up. He swept the potion vial into his robe as he swung around to see who let themselves in.

"Albus, I thought you were called away to the Ministry. Is it that late already?" Severus was pleased his voice wasn't sleep rough. His chest still felt tight, but not nearly as bad, his breathing wasn't being affected anymore.

"It was a wild goose chase, Severus," Albus crossed the room, stopping behind the sofa. "It allowed Quirrell a chance to go after the stone." The frown looked out of place on Albus' genial face, but the anger in his eyes reminded Severus of a different time. "Unfortunately, Mr Potter and his two friends went after him. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger shall be released from Poppy's care soon, but Mr Potter … we hope he wakes up."

' _Of course. He did exactly what I had hoped he wouldn't do. The boy needs to learn to think.'_ Scowling, Severus knew it wasn't a thinking issue – Potter had figured out the secret of the third floor – it was more than likely a trust issue.

"Poppy's asking for you." Albus continued, "I believe she wishes your opinion, my dear boy."

Severus stood up slowly, not caring if it made him look reluctant. He was more worried about whether or not his legs could hold him. _'Stronger than wet noodles, but not by much. Still, I can make it.'_ With a small nod to the Headmaster, he started for the door and when he reached it, holding onto it for support, he turned about and asked, "What happened to Quirrell? Was he connected to the Dark Lord as I expected? Was the stone taken?"

Albus sighed and his left hand ran through his beard. "Quirrell was more closely connected than we thought. I believe Voldemort possessed him."

Severus' gripped the door jamb harder, burying his shock even as he processed that.

"Poppy ran a full diagnostic," Albus paused as Severus' eyes widened, "only for today's information – any more would have taken too long."

A spurt of both disappointment and relief flew through him. If Poppy had run it for all of Potter's life, he could find out just what Tuney had been doing to the boy, but he wasn't sure he truly wanted to know – it would fuel his guilt about leaving Potter there.

Albus continued on, "It indicated that Mr Potter was attacked by a wraith. Quirrell being possessed would explain the difference in his behaviour and it leaving him would kill him. The stone wasn't taken and has been given back to its rightful owner. I'm spreading the rumour that it was destroyed in hopes that Voldemort will believe it."

Severus' eyes widened. "The Dark Lord attack Potter as the wraith?"

"He appears to have tried."

At Albus' answer, Severus headed for his potion cupboard, pulled three different vials out, and then headed out the door. Albus joined him for most of the way to the Infirmary, only leaving him to go up to the Headmaster's office.

By the time Severus reached the Infirmary, he was on the verge of collapse. He forced himself to cross over to Potter's bedside. It hadn't escaped his notice that Poppy used the same bed for the boy as she had done on his very first visit when he was just over a year old.

Poppy joined him and quickly enclosed them behind the privacy screens. "Do you have any idea what we can give the boy? The other two are awake and will be out of here soon, but he hasn't even stirred. None of my normal treatments is working."

The messy black hair stood out against a pillow almost as white as his skin. _'Is there a drop of blood left in him? His breath is too quick and shallow.'_ Standing this close, Severus could feel his energy leaving him and entering Potter, making him sway. He leaned against the side of the bed and blinked grey spots away. "Albus said he was attacked by a wraith. Are there signs of anything else?"

"It tried to take possession of him, but decided not to, or wasn't able to." Thankfully, Poppy's attention was on Potter as she tugged an edge of the sheet up closer to the pale face. "Albus swears that whatever ancient magic his mother did that let him live that fateful day protected him again today."

' _Sounds about right. Neither I nor the boy want the Dark Lord to control him, so Always Protector wouldn't allow him to stay. It also explains why both of us are wiped out again.'_ He pulled out the three potions and offered them to Poppy, holding his hand steady with force of will. "Start with the dark red one and then work down to the lightest coloured one. Evenly space them out from now till dawn. They should help with the wraith attack."

He could feel Poppy studying him as he glanced down at the boy.

"You don't look well yourself, Severus."

"Just a nasty head cold. I've been fighting it for the last couple of days." He lied knowing that she wouldn't let him out of there anyway and that the Pepper-up potion was one that you could take sick or not.

"Take a bed and I'll watch over you tonight. That way you'll be on hand if I need you with Mr Potter."

Giving in without a fight, Severus settled onto the bed nearest the boy, falling asleep almost immediately.

§§§§§

It was well past midnight when Severus woke up. Staring up at the ceiling, he wondered what had pulled him out of the restful sleep. The whimper coming from the bed next to him answered that question. Turning his head slightly, he listened for Poppy. Not hearing her voice or steps, he pulled himself up off his bed and crossed the couple of feet to Potter's.

Dazed green eyes stared up at him, fear buried deep in them, fear that was likely overcoming the boy's dislike of him. "He's dead – he burned up."

' _Ah, that's what happened to Quirrell.'_ Severus sat on the edge of the bed, his legs still weak. Even tired, he didn't miss the way Harry shrank away from him. "It's the blood protection. He was possessed by the Dark Lord and neither of us wanted that man touching you, so he was hurt. I'm pretty sure it was the wraith leaving him actually killed him though."

Potter blinked.

"What blood protection? From who?" He shook his head slightly. "And you said 'us'. What has it got to do with you? I mean, how can your wants affect what happens to me?"

Severus rubbed his forehead, trying to clear the wool out of his brain. "Because it's my spell that's keeping you alive – protecting you. If you don't want something to happen and I don't care about it– it wouldn't be as strong of an effect, but if we both care about it and don't want it … well, then it can get extreme."

"Oh," Potter feebly tugged the blanket up closer to his chin, his round eyes fixed on Severus' face. "I thought you hated me."

Severus ran a hand down his own leg as a distant section of his mind screamed at him, reminding him he had a role to play, one that had to be convincing to the Dark Lord. The wool blocked most of it, causing him not to react the way he should, but the way he wanted to. Throughout this entire year he'd wanted to yank Potter up and remind him that he was alive because someone took the time to protect him, and that it would be in his best interest to guard his life. Part of him wanted to ward the boy personally, to be kind to him, and that part was in the forefront, controlling his actions.

"Only your inability to think before you act," Severus checked the empty vials on the table between their beds. Two empty Pepper-ups and two other empty ones, plus a pale pink one. "And you not trusting adults to handle things for you." He looked back at the boy. "You've one more potion to take, but that won't be for hours yet. Get some sleep, I'm going to do the same."

He pushed himself back to his feet, wavered a bit, and made it back to his bed. "Night, Potter."

"Night, sir," came the uncertain reply.

§§§§§

The House Cup Feast started with green banners hanging everywhere, but Severus had a feeling they wouldn't last. Something in the set of Albus' face only strengthened the feeling. He allowed himself to hope, but still doubted.

Looking around the Great Hall, he spotted Potter. The morning after the third-floor adventure, when Poppy let Severus leave, he'd worried about what he had told Potter that night. Yes, his mind had been befuddled, but that didn't mean he should've been telling the boy things like that. Hopefully, as Potter slept the last several days while the potions helped to heal him, he would think that it was all a weird dream. It seemed like one to Severus anyway, and he hadn't been under the potion's influence.

Severus shifted his attention to Albus as the Headmaster stood to announce the final points and House Cup. He could tell the old man was not going to let things stay as they were. The looks Albus kept casting Potter and the other two were all the evidence he needed.

Severus turned slightly and caught the eye of his prefects. Making a small motion with his hand, he warned them. He watched as they prepared the rest of the House.

The Slytherins sat stoically through both the announcement of them winning the House Cup and then it being yanked out of their grasp.

Severus spent the rest of dinner creating his speech to help his snakes get through this pettiness. Maybe he could use it to help them learn not to trust the Dark Lord as well as Albus.

§§§§§

It was Potter asking Albus not to be returned to his relatives that decided Severus. He had been half considering it throughout the year, which might have been why he babbled like he did in the Infirmary.

Making sure he had the paperwork in his inside jacket pocket, he knocked on the door of Number Four, Privet Drive. Potter answered it and stood there staring up at him, mouth slightly open and bright green eyes shocked.

"Boy! Who is it?" Tuney's voice barked from somewhere else in the house. "If it's a salesman, just send them on their way."

Severus raised an eyebrow, waiting for Potter to make a decision. He noted the boy was wearing a plaid shirt much too big for him and a baggy pair of jeans that by a miracle or accidental magic wasn't about his ankles.

Potter moved to block the door while speaking softly, "Can I help you, Professor?"

"I might be able to help you." Severus glanced over him and looked into the hall, making sure no one was there. "I hear you wish to leave this place."

Fear, uncertainty, and eventually hope rushed over Potter's face. The boy gave a small nod, his eyes searching Severus' face, looking for something.

"Would you consider living with me during the summers?" Severus watched as the eyes widened. He added offhandedly, just to see the boy's reaction, "Of course, we would have to keep it a secret."

A grin peeked out for a moment swiftly followed by disbelief. "Dumbledore said I had to stay here."

Good, the boy was thinking, even if he loved secrets. Severus gave a short nod. "Blood wards and protection from your mother's blood, right?"

"I …" Potter bit his lower lip briefly. "You'll think I'm crazy, but I think I dreamed you saying it was your blood, not hers."

"You didn't dream it, but if you don't agree to secrecy and moving in, I will make sure you forget all that." It wasn't an idle threat and Severus could see Potter knew it.

"Boy! I said to close the door!" Tuney shrilled.

Potter glanced over his shoulder, before turning back to Severus. A decision was evident on his face, as was a dash of Gryffindor courage.

"Professor, come in," Potter opened the door, granting him passage into the hall. "I need to pack my belongings and pick the lock on the cupboard door – my school things are locked in there."

Severus stepped in, closing the door behind him. "No need to pick the lock – I'll open it for you as soon as your Aunt and Uncle sign the paperwork. You can join us or wait for me here."

"Paperwork?"Anticipation surrounded Potter as he led the way to the back of the house. "I've got to see this."

' _Gryffindor through and through. He's chosen a course and now will only plough straight ahead.'_ Severus followed the pre-teen into the immaculate kitchen.

"Potter, I didn't tell you to let guests in." Tuney glared at the boy before shooting the same glare at Severus.

"Mrs Dursley," Severus cut off anything she was about to say, "I'm here today to collect Mr Potter and remove him from your care." He pulled the Muggle guardianship papers out of his jacket. "Please, read this over and then sign it."

Tuney stared at him, a flash of recognition flying quickly over her face followed by disgust before it was hidden. She darted a quick glance at the boy and then at the sheaf of papers held out to her before taking them and unfolding them. Severus waited while she scanned over the contents. _'Good thing Potter's guardianship was only filed in the Muggle world. Saves me attempting to file the change in the Wizarding World. I only had one clerk to cast Confundus on so she would believe the Dursleys signed it there with me.'_

"Dumbledore said he had to stay here – it was in the letter he left with the boy." Tuney sounded wary like she didn't care too much, but didn't want to go against the Headmaster either.

"It's your choice if you sign the documents," Severus offered a pen, "but Potter will be leaving with me. Dumbledore will not be alerted and the boy will be safe."

She looked between the two, biting her lip before accepting the pen. "I'll tell him you forced me to sign and took the boy if he comes looking."

With a smirk, Severus nodded once. "Of course."

She signed the papers and then forged Vernon's name without hesitation. "Here, take him. We wanted nothing to do with that world to begin with. Good luck – he's headstrong."

Severus accepted the paperwork and pen back. Turning toward the boy, he tipped his head towards the hall. "Gather your belongings and make sure you have your school supplies."

Tuney walked past him, her head held high. She unlocked the cupboard under the stairs, her movements jerky. "His school things are in here."

Potter darted upstairs while Severus surveyed the small room that stored the trunk. He missed none of the tale-tell evidence that this was once the boy's room. The drawing on the wall, the neatly lined broken toys against the wall in the corner next to a folded blanket, were not things most would spot, but he was used to seeing details.

He tucked the blanket and toys into the trunk before pulling it out. Potter stood by the door as he turned around. Nervous anticipation fairly vibrated off of him which Severus hoped to put to rest soon. Nodding once more to Tuney, he headed out, Potter on his heels.

The questions came as they walked down the road. "Why, Professor? It's no secret you don't like me."

"Because I don't hate you. You're annoying, but part of that is how you were raised and part of that is your age." Severus directed them towards the train station. "This place is not suitable for you, besides those wards are supposed to be strengthened by living with the person they're connected to."

Potter glanced back before facing forward again. "Then why didn't you come for me before?"

The accusatory tone was almost completely hidden, but Severus could pick it out. A bit of anger rushed through him, but he dismissed it. Instead, Severus threw him a small smile. "I knew you could think, Potter." He shook his head. "No, I can't call you Potter during the summer – Potter and you must be delineated in my head. You are Harry Potter at school and I'm Professor Snape. While we're not being Professor and Student we need to have other names or our roles will blend."

He stared into the sky, watching the clouds float by. "You need to pick a name you wish to be known as. While you are thinking about that, I'll answer your question.

"The reason you had to stay there was that there was no place for you to be during the school year while I taught. Now that you're attending Hogwarts, we only have a week at the beginning and end of the school year to contend with. If you can remain fairly quiet and use that blasted cloak, you can hide in my quarters until we can go home. That's the worst-case scenario. Best case is one of your friends can host you those two weeks."

"Sherlock Holmes."

Severus stopped, turned, and stared at the boy. "What?"

"My name." Potter smiled, "I want to be Sherlock Holmes."

"No," he held up a hand, quieting the objections before they formed. "It's obviously a fake name. I have no objection to Holmes, but pick a different given name."

"John," Potter returned quickly.

"John Holmes it is." Severus continued to the train station. "Now, I live in a Muggle community, so no one is likely to recognize you. Our tale will be quite simple. I discovered you were not being treated well at your home, and I took you in."

Potter's – no, John's – eyes brightened. "Are we related? Can we be cousins?"

"Good idea," Severus tipped his head slightly to one side. "You'll be the son of my cousin on my mother's side. Your parents passed away when you were one – we should keep as many things the same as possible."

The boy skipped next to him, his smile getting broader. "In a car crash – that's what Aunt Petunia always said."

"It'll work. You were living with your mother's relatives and you can keep the rest the same."

"Then I go to the school you teach at?" Potter – John – frowned.

Severus thought about it. "Yes, that's how I discovered things were not good at your old home. It would also explain where you are during those two weeks, at least to our Muggle neighbours."

"So, you're my cousin." John looked up at him uncertainly. "I can call you Cousin Snape?"

Severus shook his head quickly. "First off, I'm Severus Snape – but just like you need a new name for me to call, I need one for you."

John waited until the tickets were bought and they were waiting on the train to continue. "But, sir, if we're going to be at your home, don't I need to call you what they know you as?"

Severus frowned slightly. "Just cousin, or Cousin Tobias – my middle name and one that had better not spread about the school."

John blanched at the warning tone used at the end, before frowning, "Why not Cousin Severus? It's not like many students know it's your name, and it'd be less confusing for the neighbourhood."

"True. Cousin Severus it is, then." Severus directed them into the emptiest train carriage and found them seats as far from everyone as possible. "I'm not expecting you to tell me everything that happened in that house, John, but I hope that you will find someone whom you can tell."

The boy nodded, relief evident on his face.

Pulling two novels out of his pocket, Severus offered them to John. "It's a long ride."

When John picked _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ , Severus smiled – he knew the boy would enjoy it – and settled back to read _The Hobbit_.

§§§§§

They walked down the narrow street, following the gutter that shunted the rainwater into the nearby River Irwell. Holding his brolly more over John than himself, Severus listened to the boy go on and on about _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe._ He let the prattle continue as he observed the movements in the dark alleys they passed, and paid close attention to the strangers on the road. This was the dangerous part of the move – people couldn't know he had just come from Surrey. Once he had John settled in and introduced most of the danger would be gone. The neighbours would tell the hunters that John grew up near London, but not any specifics. His neighbourhood was well known to be closed mouth to strangers and protective of their own. John would soon be one of those if he knew the boy the way he thought he did.

Cutting through the play park, Severus interrupted John. "Pay attention to where we're going from here. This is one of the parks you can easily reach from the house." He pointed to the stand of nearby oak trees. "There's one in there with the initials SS and LE carved on it. It's near the centre. If you need me for anything and you can't get home, find that tree and push on the carving. It'll open a small hollow so you can hide and alert me that you're there. If it's a standard neighbourhood spat, or danger isn't that close, then ask one of the neighbours to borrow their phone to call the house."

Green eyes studied the grove before John nodded. The retelling of the book stopped as they continued on their way to the house and Severus found he almost missed it.

Not many people were out and about, and those that were were bustling with their brollies held low, attempting to keep the heavy rain from getting them too wet. Severus hoped to make it to the house without much comment. That hoped died when he spotted Mrs Gillian stepped out her door, a sunflower printed brolly that matched her house shoes held high.

"Who's the young'un, lad?" her voice was perfectly pitched to cut through the rain.

With a slight touch to John's shoulder, Severus stopped next to her steps. "John Holmes, this is our neighbour Emily Gillian." He looked up at Mrs Gillian while John waved at her and mumbled a greeting. "John is moving in – his previous residence wasn't … suitable for him."

Grey eyes swept over John only to rest on him. "You taking him in is better?"

"Eminently." He nudged John lightly to continue walking. "I need to get him out of the rain and a cuppa into him to beat the chill."

Mrs Gillian glanced towards the train station before nodding. "I'll be by shortly."

"I'd prefer the boy to have a chance to get settled in," Severus hoped she would agree.

Disappointment flashed on her face."Of course, must need a minute after such a long trip."

With the slightest hint of a smile, Severus nodded his thanks. "If you'd be kind enough to let the others know."

The grey eyes brightened. "No visitors until later – I'll let'em know."

She disappeared back through her door as Severus directed John to the one next to hers. He unlocked the door, and tucked the brolly into its stand near the door as he walked in. "Mrs Gillian is one of the neighbourhood's main gossips, so beware what she sees and hears."

John grinned. "She reminded me a bit of Aunt Petunia – peeking through the curtains, watching the street, passing the news."

Severus frowned, holding up a finger. "Try not to name your aunt or uncle. The fewer connections to them you have, the less connection between John Holmes and Harry Potter there are."

John grimaced and then grinned. "Easy enough – I don't want to remember them anyway."

"Good," Severus shed his soaked and dripping jacket, hanging it near the door off its hook. Reaching into the inside pocket, he pulled the papers out. "Now it's time to explain the rules of the house and my expectations." John groaned, but Severus knew he wouldn't be too upset. "The house doesn't clean itself so we'll split chores, my lab is off limits except during an emergency, you must do your summer homework, you're to go out and play unless the weather is terrible, and are expected to be respectful to all you meet. You shall also tell me your scores from Primary and we'll see if you need to work on anything."

John shrugged. "Sure, no problem. Clean up, wash up, put up – that's normal for me at… at where I used to live. Homework and play time are a bonus. So, where do I sleep?"

"This way," Severus showed him how to access the stairwell and then led the way up. On the upper landing, he pointed to the door straight ahead of them. "That's the toilet – the water takes a bit of time to heat up so give it a moment." He tipped his head to the right. "Your room. It's clean, but that's about all I can say for it. You can put your own touches on it throughout the summer. My room's to the left.

"I expect you to respect my privacy, but that doesn't mean you can't get me if you need me." He stared down into the boy's face, making sure he understood and accepted the message. "Also, before we part ways, magic is not done in this house – my lab and emergencies are the only exceptions. The place is fully warded and protected – no one and nothing can get in here without my knowledge. That said, Mrs Gillian will give us precisely one hour to get you settled in before she knocks on the door, most likely with her standard entourage of Mrs Pence, Mrs McCarthy, and Mr Culpepper. Be prepared – review all that we've decided about our history. I teach science – chemistry and biology – at the Highland School."

"I will," John walked to his room, opening the door slowly and peeped around it.

"Go on, nothing in there will bite you," Severus headed for his room to change out of his wet clothes, "and the light switch is on the right side of the door."


	3. The Cousins

_AN: As normal, Yen is the one to thank that this is as good as it is. ^-^_

 _The Cousins_

Harry stepped inside the room.

At first glance it was dreary, but the more he looked around the less it felt like it. The curtains – a faded blue with white spots that looked like they were once flowers – blocked the view of the rain but didn't keep out much of the weak grey light. Harry could imagine just how they would look with a strong sunlight behind them. Up against the left wall, as far from the window as possible, was a single bed with a chest of drawers at its foot. On the opposite wall, near the window, was a floor to ceiling bookshelf with a desk set right next to it, its chair tucked securely under it. The desk was just in the right position to maximize the amount of afternoon sun that would normally be streaming through the curtains. The walls possibly had once reflected the light, but instead of the brilliant whitewash he imagined they once were, they were now a faded ivory that gave the room a bit of warmth.

The door almost hit the wardrobe as Harry pushed it further open. Shaking his head slightly, he closed it behind him. _'It's clean, he's right about that.'_ He set his trunk on the floor next to the bed and went to the window to let Hedwig in. She had been released from her padlocked cage the moment they were out of Aunt Petunia's garden.

The snowy owl flew through the opened window. Harry looked out over the street trying to picture Professor Snape – _I'm supposed to remember he's Cousin Severus. I can't call him that... just Cousin.'_ – growing up here, and wondered if the strict uniformity of the area was the cause of the man's unyielding mannerism.

Closing the window, he turned to find Hedwig perched on the back of the chair, shaking the rain off her feathers. "Let me get your cage, girl." He knelt before the trunk and opened it, pulling out the broken down pole and base while he wondered where his Cousin had put the cage. "I don't see it in here, I guess Snape – Cousin Severus still has it. I'm sure it's okay for you to perch there, or if you want, you can go out and hunt."

Hedwig hooted softly, flicked her wings, and settled down to watch him put together the collapsible stand. Harry looked back at the trunk and bit his lip, wondering if he should unpack. Sn – Cousin Severus said this was his room and that he would be staying the summer. _'What about next summer?'_

Pushing that thought away for a moment, he frowned at the clothes he had tossed on top of his school uniforms and robes. They mirrored what he was wearing right now – grungy, baggy jeans and way too large t-shirts. They wouldn't make a good impression on the gossiping neighbours, and he was positive that Cousin wouldn't be happy with that. Harry set them on the floor – which was scrubbed within an inch of its life – next to the trunk and pulled out his uniforms. _'These'll do.'_

After changing into the black trousers and white shirt and putting his good clothes into the wardrobe and chest of drawers, Harry closed the trunk on his robes and the ratty hand-me-downs. He then slid the trunk under the bed, which he even peeked at and was not too surprised to find there wasn't even a dust bunny in sight. Using the mattress to pull himself up with, he stopped halfway up and pushed down on the side of it, amazed at the thickness and spring of it. _'Maybe it's only the side and the middle is worn out.'_

Sitting carefully on the edge, he scooted back, wary of being poked with broken springs as he usually was at the Dursleys'. Finding none, he fell back, head landing on a covered pillow, arms and legs splayed out across the entire surface. _'Not a poky spring, no big dip, not squeaky … it might not be new, nor anything like Hogwarts, but it's better than home.'_ He shook his head sharply. _'The Dursleys is not home anymore. Here is. Snape took me away.'_

Running a hand over the sheets, Harry couldn't help the glimmer of a smile. The sheets weren't crisp like new ones, nor were they starchy like the ones he put on Dudley's bed. No, they were worn soft with age and washing. _'Snape – no, Cousin – forget it, he's Snape right now, not my cousin. But … I need to get used to calling him cousin or I'll mess up. But cousin just brings to mind Dudley. He's Snape until I understand the need for the deception.'_ Sighing deeply, Harry glared at the ceiling. _'He said that this has to be a secret. I can accept that – I mean, it'd totally ruin his repetition at school as a Gryffindor hater.'_ He ran a hand over his face while trying to organize his thoughts.

' _I did it._

' _I left that house with the first person who invited me. I knew it was going to be someone more menacing than Aunt and Uncle. Had to be or they wouldn't have stood up to them. At least I know he won't kill me. He hasn't yet and he could've… and easily called it a potions accident. So, I guess I'll try to call him Cousin Severus while_ here _and Professor Snape_ there _. It's the only thing he's asked for to repay him for freeing me._

' _Cousin Severus said the room was clean and that was all he could say for it, but ...'_ He mentally trailed off, propping himself up on his elbows and staring around the small space. It was clean, as clean as Harry could imagine Cousin Severus wanting his cauldrons and equipment and it was obvious that the room was not used. The feel of neglect hung in the air, clinging to the desk, the doors of the wardrobe, and the inside of the drawers of the chest of drawers.

' _He cleaned the room for me.'_ The thought stunned Harry, leaving him with the unexpected warmth of being welcomed. Shaking his head, he tried to brush off the feeling. He was never fully welcomed anywhere. _'Magic – that's it. It would've been easy to clean this place with it. Barely a thought was given and even less time to get ready for me.'_

Unbidden, the memory of Severus telling him no magic was done in the house surfaced just as Harry detected the smell of the cleaner he typically used at the Dursleys. Swinging around on the bed, he stared at Hedwig. "He cleaned the room not knowing I was coming. He prepared me a spot – he made the bed – he even washed the curtains. Why? We both know how bad he treats Gryffindors."

Hedwig's hoot was followed by a soft knock on the door. Jumping to his feet, Harry rushed over to open it. "Sir?"

Snape – no, Severus stood there with a small tray in his hand. "The cup of tea I promised you."

Harry stepped back, letting the man into the room. Severus set the tray on the desk, raised an eyebrow at Hedwig, and then ran a look over Harry.

"We'll get an appropriate perch for her and figure out a nest zone. Mayhap, if you don't mind her not being in here, we can devise a spot in the attic." At Hedwig's protesting hoot and the tightening of her talons around the back of the chair, he quirked a small grin. "In here it is then."

Harry was afraid she was going to be locked back up in the travelling cage and was about to tell Severus that the attic was okay, but the Professor continued before he could speak.

"I think the space between the wardrobe and chest of drawers will work. We'll get some wood chips, reeds, and soft grass when we head out to find her a perch. Tomorrow, I think."

Harry shot a look over at the space Severus mentioned and could imagine the mess. "I … I don't want her to cause any trouble. We can put her in … the attic." The last words were pulled out of him.

"It'll be yours to clean up and she doesn't want to leave, so she'll stay." Severus looked over him once again. "Since you are wearing your school uniform outside of school time, we will find you a few things while we're out."

Severus reached into a pocket, retrieving a small key. Holding it out to Harry, he explained, "It locks the desk and the doors on the bottom of the bookshelf. That way you won't have to worry about friends finding your school things."

Gingerly accepting the key, Harry stared at it before moving his confused look to his professor. "I tried to just accept that you're being nice for a strange reason, or that you've some ulterior motive for this, but … I can't. The end of the school year – the way you treated me in school – the horrible thing in the Forest, I want to trust this, I know I just came with you, but …"

Severus leant back against the desk after pushing the tray gently out of his way. "Make yourself a cuppa and have a bite to eat. Tea will be soon, but I know we're going to be grilled, so that won't be a relaxing cup."

Harry tucked the key into a pocket and then did as told. Once he was sipping the hot beverage – perfectly brewed, of course – Severus began talking again.

"You came with me because you needed to escape that place. I was the lesser of two evils – I understand that." Black eyes pinned him to the floor. "I'm trusting that you wouldn't have gone with just anyone."

"Of course not," Harry mumbled around a mouthful of ham sandwich.

"Good." Severus looked at him with approval that made Harry feel happy and worried at the same time. "I'm being congenial because I don't know the real Harry Potter." He narrowed his eyes, stopping Harry's scoffing agreement. "Not even your friends at Hogwarts know the real Harry Potter, nor do your relatives. You hide yourself just as I do. I don't expect to learn all about you, but I'm willing to let you show me if you choose.

"In my own home I refuse to be Professor Snape." He tilted up his lips before continuing. "It doesn't mean I harbour fools any easier, nor does it mean I have more patience, but it does mean that I won't be as cold or forbidding. So, just think of my home face as your Cousin Severus, and I will think of your home version as my cousin, John Holmes."

Harry's shoulders dropped along with his head. "No one wants Harry. They want the Boy-Who-Lived or the servant. Only Hermione and Ron seem to want who I really am." He looked up at Severus. "And you say you want to see the real Harry Potter and then proceed to call that version John Holmes.

"I know – for some reason we can't say who I really am – but it's like you don't really want Harry."

Severus sighed deeply. "Harry, the only reason you can't be called that is because it can't be found out you're here. There are factions that worked for the Dark Lord that are still hunting for you, and the Headmaster wouldn't approve of my actions. He might make you return to your relatives no matter that I have the paperwork that makes me your guardian. I want you here. It's safer for you, the blood protection will be stronger, and you deserve not to live with the Dursleys – they're the worst sort of people.

"But remember this – even though I call you John, I know who you are. I can't treat you differently at school – there are too many eyes and ears there – but here I can treat Harry as you should be. I just get to call you John while doing it."

"So, you're going to learn about me and I get to learn about you?" Harry set all the other stuff aside. Life was never fully kind and he had learned to accept the good with the bad a long time ago.

Severus nodded. "This is my childhood home. You've got plenty of resources to learn about me and my childhood friends. These people watched me grow up and you're the cousin who didn't know I existed until this past year. You can use that to your advantage."

He walked out of the room, stopping in the open doorway. "Mrs Gillian and the rest will be here in fifteen minutes. When you come down, leave the tray here and we'll bring it down after they've left."

§§§§§

Tea was over. Severus had been right, Mrs Gillian had brought the others with her. John had almost been taken in by the congenial Mr Culpepper. The old man's faded green eyes, soft grey hair, and leathery tanned face hid the sharp intellect and mastermind-like ability to learn anything he wants to know. Culpepper was the perfect foil for Mrs McCarthy whose bold looks and brash attitude tended to make him appear even more faded and simple. They both used it to their advantage, learning which type of personality their prey preferred and then worked to drive them there. Mrs Pence and Mrs Gillian filled in the space in the middle – not too quiet nor too loud – and rounded out this group's ability to ferret out any bit of gossip, basic knowledge, or secret they wanted. Severus was grateful that The Four tended to only share it amongst themselves unless they had a reason.

' _Potter, Granger, and Weasley could become them if they tried.'_ Shaking his head, he finished putting the tea things away. He respected The Four and learned early on how to keep information he didn't want known away from them. Skills he used with everyone since – especially Albus.

Another shake of his head shook all thoughts of the Headmaster from his mind. John needed a few things tonight and they needed a bit of time to settle. It took but a moment to gather what he wanted and find John in his room,

Severus sat a stack of books on the desk and laid a fountain pen next to them. "If you're going to be hanging out with the Gillians' grandchildren, you need to make sure you understand what classes they've been studying in secondary school. These are the textbooks."

A resigned look crossed the boy's face as he fiddled with a bit of parchment. It looked like the boy was about to start on his summer homework or write a letter.

"I'm not expecting you to learn the material, but be slightly familiar with the subjects so they don't suspect you're not in the courses." Severus tapped the desk next to the pen. "Quills aren't used here. This fountain pen mimics the flow of the ink and how a quill writes, so use it to do your homework and anything else you're not using a pencil for."

John picked up the pen and unscrewed the top, staring at the nib. "I don't know how to use it."

Severus took a moment to show him how to refill the ink before glancing at the parchment again. "I know you don't keep things from Granger and Weasley much, so I won't tell you to lie to them, but I do ask that you omit your new circumstances from your correspondence. I trust you three to be able to keep the rest among yourselves, much like The Four can."

John flashed him a smile before nodding.

"I'll call you down later to help prepare supper," was the last thing Severus said before leaving.

§§§§§

Severus glared at the small house elf who was caught in his kitchen. John would be down soon and the creature had some explaining to do before then.

"Those are _not_ your letters." He impassively watched as the elf bashed his head into the wall. "As such you're not supposed to be touching them. You do realize it's a crime to mess with the post, right? Of course you do, therefore, I have every right to deal with you not only as a trespasser, but as a thief as well."

"What's … who's that, Cousin?" John asked as he shuffled into the kitchen.

Severus' eyes didn't leave the elf as he stared between him and John. "This is a trespassing, thieving house elf. He was caught by the wards while he was attempting to steal your letters."

"Mister Harry Potter, sir, can't go back to Hogwarts." The elf babbled quickly, his large eyes even larger. "Dobby can't let you, sir."

"You're Mr Potter's house elf?" Severus cut in, hoping it was the case, but somehow he doubted it.

"No, Dobby belongs to a cruel master," said the elf before bashing his head again.

John jumped forward to stop Dobby, but Severus blocked him. "Leave him be, or he'll do worse later."

Dobby looked at them again, a red mark on his forehead. "Hogwarts is going to be deadly dangerous – a monster – Dobby can't say anything more, but Harry Potter can't go!"

Narrowing his eyes, Severus studied Dobby. "I will take care of Mr Potter, Dobby. Mr Potter has to return to school or he will be in even greater danger. I thank you for your warning about the monster. Return to your master and never mention where Mr Potter lives or with whom he lives with."

Dobby sullenly agreed. A quick brush of his wand allowed Severus to cast a small spell that prevented the elf from revealing the information, Severus was not taking any chances.

"Good. Do not return unless you can tell us more about this monster." Severus allowed the elf to pop away before turning to Harry. "I'll explain about house elves over breakfast."

John went to get the eggs.

§§§§§

Harry was almost sad that the summer was practically over.

Throughout the summer he had relaxed, accepting Severus as he presented himself, not as Professor Snape. Harry started out wary, but now he knew his boundaries – he had pushed them enough. He knew the curfew punishment, the lying punishment, the damaging property (not Severus') punishment, and even the being too cheeky punishment. Not one of them was what he would expect from Snape and nothing like the ones the Dursley gave.

He spent a majority of the time with the neighbourhood children. They hung out at different houses and about a third of the time they were in study groups, finishing their summer assignments. He had learned a lot, but none of it helped with his Hogwarts homework. It was during the study sessions that he became glad of the lock. The Gillian grandchildren were as nosy as he was and had almost got the bookshelf's doors opened even with the lock.

Harry had also talked to all the people just like Severus had told him. Mr Culpepper helped him to learn how to be subtle in his questioning, and then promptly filled him in on some of what he knew about Harry's new cousin. Harry learnt about how a sullen child became an even more sullen and dark teen. Mr Culpepper was positive that Severus had gone down a bad road but eventually redeemed himself.

Mrs McCarthy later gave him some more information, the others of The Four filled in part of the details, and even more neighbours were happy to tell tales. He learned that Severus' upbringing was as bad as his just in a different way. He learned about Severus' best friend and her sister, and today Mrs Gillian had brought out a photograph album.

Severus had looked truly waif-like. His clothes were not always dirty, but were guaranteed to be too big or small and ill matched. Seeing them reminded Harry of the shopping trip the second day he was there. They didn't buy lots of new things, but he was able to pick out a few new items before finding the rest of his wardrobe in a second hand store. The way his cousin had inspected the clothes and their fit before they were bought now made sense. Severus understood the value of clothes that fit correctly.

Harry had felt his world stop when he focused on the best friend and her sister in the pictures. He might not recognize his mum, but he did know Aunt Petunia, even years younger. He tried not to overreact and studied every picture of his Mum he could find, his throat feeling tight at the sight of her bright green eyes.

Now, he stood in the kitchen making a pot of tea. It hadn't taken him long to learn that hard conversations in this house were carried out with the teapot present.

Severus came up the cellar stairs, entering the kitchen through the door next to the pantry. He stopped when Harry offered him a cuppa.

"What?" asked Severus, uncertainty flashed over his face before it was hidden behind a mask.

"I know the other reason why I shouldn't call Aunt Petunia by name." Harry sipped his tea before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew my mum – that you were best friends?"

Pain flashed through the black eyes he was watching, making Harry feel a touch bad, but he needed answers.

"Lily …" Severus' voice trailed off, and he took a long drink from his cup. "Not here. Let's take this to the table."

He grabbed a tin of biscuits from the cupboard and nodded for Harry to bring the teapot. Once they were settled, black eyes bore into him.

"This tale I'm about to tell you requires your word that it will never go further," Severus waited, his face blank, his eyes once again the dark tunnels Harry remembered from their first class together.

Harry set his wand on the table in front of him and rested his fingers on it.

His cousin shook his head quickly. "Never promise anything on your wand, magic, or life. Not unless you're very, very careful about it. I've watched you this summer, I watched you this last school year. I know if you will hold to your word."

Harry stared. Snape trusted him. Sure, he knew that he was supposed to be thinking of the man as Severus, but sitting here, looking into those dark eyes, with his wand on the table between them, Snape was Snape – and _Snape_ trusted him. Drawing a breath to steady his shifting world, Harry put his wand away. "I promise that whatever you reveal to me will stay between us until you tell me I can tell."

Snape leant back, nibbling on the edge of a digestive. Harry hid his smile – he understood making something last and the value of giving yourself time to think.

"Your mother, Lily Evans, became my best friend when we were nine and I told her she was a witch. She didn't know. We studied my mum's books before we went to our first year. Her sister and I didn't get along, but I put up with Tuney for Lily. I … she was one of the few who treated me like a normal person as I was growing up. When we started Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor and I joined Slytherin.

"Over the years our Houses pulled us apart. Your father and his friends helped."

Harry jumped in, "My father? Is that why you don't like him – why you almost spit my name every time you say it? Because he stole Mum from you?"

Snape's lips compressed as he obviously fought to control his words. "I could forgive him that – he treated her well and she chose him. No, it's because your father and his three friends actively hunted me. They bullied me through my entire time at Hogwarts. I'm not the person to ask about him or them."

Harry frowned, his mind trying to pull up images of his dad acting like Dudley.

"Continuing – I eventually said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and your mother didn't accept my apology. I …" Snape stopped, studying Harry with uncertain eyes before placing his left arm on the table and pulling back the sleeve. "I joined the Dark Lord. His followers all bear this mark."

He turned his arm and Harry stared at the skull and snake tattoo while his muscles tensed. He fought his urge to flee. Snape hadn't hurt him yet.

"We're called Death Eaters." Snape covered his arm again. "I … I heard a prophecy and did my duty in telling it to my master – the Dark Lord. Due to it, I became a spy for Headmaster Dumbledore, though the Dark Lord thought I was his spy."

"That's why this is a secret! If You-Know-Who finds out ..." Harry trailed off, trying not to imagine the repercussions.

Snape nodded once. "And if the other Death Eaters find out – which they can from their children – it can be just as bad. Dumbledore doesn't want to lose me as his spy, so he will object to this relationship as well. There is a bit more to this story, so hold your questions."

Harry sipped his tea, hoping that Snape understood that he agreed.

"The prophecy … it was about you and your family. The Dark Lord targeted your family so they went into hiding, and finally under a charm that should have protected you all. It required a Secret Keeper – they're the only one who could say where your family lived. I convinced Dumbledore to cast an alert spell on your family, and I cast the blood protection at the same time. No one else knew I was doing so, and there was only enough power to protect one person. It chose you.

"The Secret Keeper was a spy, and led the Dark Lord to your home." Snape drew in a deep breath and let it out. "I didn't tell you that Lily was my friend because she severed our relationship and then started going out with your father. And also…"

Another deep breath was inhaled and then released.

"Also, I caused her death," Snape whispered.

The pain in those black eyes was almost palpable. Harry shook his head hard.

"You tried to protect her," he said as steadily as he could. He wasn't a fool, he knew who the blood protection was supposed to be for. "You made a mistake – happens to the best of us – and you tried to make it right. Now, you're taking care of me. I think… no, I know mum would be happy with that."

Some of the tense lines in Snape's face relaxed.

"Maybe, but what is more important is if you feel safe here."

Harry finished his tea before he answered. "If you'd told me this at the beginning of summer, I would've run, but now … now I know you better." He grinned at his cousin. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Cousin."

Snape nodded and finished his digestive before flashing Harry the quick smile he'd become used to seeing. "Good, since it's your turn to clean the loo."

§§§§§

Severus watched John from the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron while they both waited on the arrival of the Weasleys.

The summer had flown by. John had slowly come out of his shell and bloomed into the child Severus had suspected was behind the walls, helped by home cooked food, sleep and play. The talk they had last week had cleared the air – at least it had for Severus. Later that evening he had told the boy what he remembered of the prophecy.

The next day a letter had come from the youngest male Weasley inviting John to visit his home and go shopping with them for their school things. Severus agreed, especially as they were going to bring John to the train station. His preplanning week now had one less worry.

He spotted Arthur and Molly Weasley coming in through the door from Diagon Alley. John's face lit up when he saw Ronald. The two talked and soon they were surrounded by the large family of redheads and walked out the door.

Just before John stepped through, he turned around, met Severus' gaze, and flashed a quick smile. With a nod of acknowledgement, Severus sent him on his way. He'd see the boy again in a few weeks.


	4. Not Quite the Same

_AN: Many thanks to Yen for helping me remember small details ... and some not so small ones. ^-^_

 _Not Quite the Same_

On the way to the public floo, Ron explained to him how it worked and then went on to tell him about Ottery St. Catchpole, which was where he lived. Once his red-haired friend finished, Harry reflected back on the trip into Diagon Alley. His first visit there with Hagrid had been magical and this time hadn't been any less so.

Especially since Mr Weasley had punched Mr Malfoy.

' _I wish Cousin Severus could've seen that!'_ A grin curved Harry's lips that quickly fell away. Severus wouldn't have been his cousin while in the Alley. No, he would've been Professor Snape, git extraordinaire as the Twins just named him a few moments ago. Professor Snape – Death Eater spy – couldn't have shown one ounce of enjoyment of a fellow Death Eater being hit in public.

He glanced at Ron, wishing he could tell his best mate about Severus, but knew a secret was just that – a secret. Snape was counting on him to be able to keep it and Harry had promised to do so. There were several things not taught at the Dursleys – honouring promises was one of them – but Harry had learnt to do so by the sheer fact that Dudley hadn't. Holding back a sigh, he grinned at Ron, glad he had the next two weeks with the Weasleys so he could adjust back to hating Professor Snape.

§§§§§

Harry watched Ron rush about his little room at the top of The Burrow, the most mismatched building Harry had ever seen still standing. Ron's school trunk was open on his bed and the contents in it were haphazardly flung inside while Ron rooted through his wardrobe looking for his missing school ties. Harry considered straightening up the mess but opted against it.

His trunk was neatly packed, his regular clothes – the ones Severus brought for him – folded up at the bottom, his uniforms on top of them and his books stacked beside them. His money pouch now held his vault key – Mr Weasley gave it to him last night when he asked – and the receipt that Severus insisted he make of all his expenditures from the moment he entered Diagon Alley. He had also taken care of the ten galleons Severus had told him to sprinkle about the Burrow in smaller coins. A handful of knuts and sickles in the sofa under the cushions, several sickles went into the money jar he found in Mr Weasley's shed, and any place else he could think of that they would find them later and not suspect he was leaving them. He had learnt to get around Mrs Weasley's alarm on her milk money jar in the kitchen window, and the jug in the back of the washroom.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley's voice echoed up the stairwell. "We need to go, hurry up!"

Percy entered the room just as the echo of her last word died away. "Harry, I'll help you get your trunk downstairs as its ready. Ron, the twins will be here in a moment to help you."

Percy grabbed the handle of Harry's trunk while Harry carried Hedwig's cage – he had told her to fly to Hogwarts earlier. He had almost sent her to deliver the list to Cousin Severus but remembered in time that he was Professor Snape there and his owl was distinctive.

Ron and the twins weren't long behind them, and soon all their luggage was in the car and they were on their way.

Harry hoped this school year would go okay and the monster the house elf had warned about wouldn't appear.

§§§§§

The term had started off rough, what with the crashing of the Ford Anglia into the Whomping Willow, the discovery of them sneaking in by Professor Snape, then the said professor threatening to have them expelled only to be saved by the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

' _I spent the entire first night hiding behind my bed hanging attempting to figure out if Snape really wanted me expelled. I don't think he did – not after the house elf incident, but he was very convincing.'_ That one event drove home the fact that he was dealing with the Gryffindor hating Professor Snape, not his slightly easier going Cousin Severus here at Hogwarts.

The following couple of weeks were just as rough – he spent a lot of his time hunting for any sign besides physical appearance that Snape and Severus were the same person.

It finally happened the fourth week of school in Potions Class no less. He'd been chopping up some porcupine quills while he wondered if the entire summer had been a figment of his imagination brought on by some illness he couldn't remember, when Professor Snape walked by and huffed. The man hadn't stopped, hadn't done more than cast the quills a scathing look as he walked on, but that huff made Harry glance up with a small smile attempting to curve his lips. It was the same huff he'd heard all summer in the kitchen when he mutilated an ingredient for dinner or overcooked the eggs. The titters coming from the Slytherins had made him quickly lose the smile, but his heart was lighter. He then checked his potion and went back to cutting his quill neater. _'That night I found a copy of '_ The Horse and His Boy _' on my bed. Severus succeeded in getting more books to me as I finished the one I was reading.'_

Harry turned his latest reading material, _The Essential Father Brown,_ over in his hands, his eyes scanning the back cover. _'I wish I knew when and how Severus was getting in here to deliver these and pick up the old one. Then I could send him a letter and tell him about the voices.'_

A shudder ran down his back and he clenched his fingers tightly around the book. One shouldn't hear disembodied voices, it typically meant you were going insane. Harry hunkered down on the corner of his bed, wanting a pot of tea and a conversation with his new cousin so bad he could taste the tea on his tongue. There was so much he wanted to talk to Severus about: how Lockhart wasn't teaching them anything useful, how he – Harry, not Lockhart - hated fan-mail, how the mandrakes in Herbology screamed and he could still slightly hear them through his earmuffs. He'd started a small journal of things to talk about their first week at home and prayed that his cousin couldn't take points outside of school time.

Ron dropped onto the bed next to him, worry in his blue eyes. "Mate, I know your family isn't much," he shrugged lightly, "but maybe you should write them. Send them a note about what is happening. Can't hurt, can it?"

' _A note? How can I send Severus a note and not have everyone know it was from me? Our deal – this must remain a secret. Wait - maybe if I use a school owl?'_ Lifting his head up, he shot a slight smile towards Ron. "You're right, I should send them a note – at least to my cousin. He might understand."

Ron offered him a scrap of parchment. "Here, so Hermione won't tell you what to write, you best do it now."

Harry chuckled for the first time since finding Mrs Norris hanging by her tail.

§§§§§

Severus wanted to shake Potter when he saw the boy standing in the hall Saturday night – he and his friends were obviously the first on the scene of the writing on the wall and the petrification of Mrs Norris. He wanted to pull the boy away, sit him down with a cup of tea, a Calming Draught, and make him talk. Instead, he watched his charge walk off with the other two children, heading back to territory he wasn't welcomed in. Potter had hidden himself most of Sunday, so Severus hardly had a chance to observe him until today. While eating breakfast, Severus kept casting looks over at the boy – something he knew he should stop if Minerva's scowl was anything to go by.

' _He looks worried but okay.'_ Severus poured a cup of tea and then tore his gaze away from the Gryffindor table.

He was startled – not that he showed it too much, but he was sure Albus noticed – when the aged owl landed in front of him. _'What's Blankenship doing delivering to me? He's a school owl.'_

The old barn owl hooted softly before holding out his leg.

Severus glanced about the Great Hall before taking the offered letter. With a quick, though not rushed, motion, he tucked the missive into his robe.

"Go on, I'll stop by later," murmured Severus as there was nothing suitable on his plate to feed the old owl.

Blankenship clicked his beak, which Severus took as a warning, and took off. Severus continued eating his breakfast, ignoring the glares and disbelieving looks from his fellow staff members and even a few of the students.

Pomona leant closer to him and hissed, "You've some bacon on your plate – the owl would have liked that."

It was then that Severus realized that she hadn't recognised Blankenship. A quick glance down the High Table proved none of them did – not even Albus. Emboldened by that knowledge, he hissed back at Pomona, "He's not allowed bacon – medical reasons – and I didn't have any owl treats nearby. His owner will treat him."

The Herbology Professor's eyes widened. "You _know_ the owl?"

With a light snort, he returned to his breakfast, wondering who in the school wanted to talk to him.

' _John? Why would he … maybe he realises that I still am Severus behind the Professor facade? He understood the books and the sounds? He's smart and daring enough to have come up with this plan.'_

He itched to read the letter or to stare at Potter even more now. Instead, he cleaned his plate and drained his teacup before pushing back from the table and striding out of the Great Hall.

In the safety of his classroom, he finally unrolled the small scrap of parchment.

 _Cousin,_

 _I know there's not much you can do given where we both are, but I had to tell you. I'm scared._

 _You see, I'm hearing voices. Only crazy people hear voices. It's not ghosts, that I'm sure of, but the voices aren't inside of my head either. It's not like the mandrakes either. I could still hear them faintly even with the earmuffs. But I don't know where these voices are coming from._

 _I followed them Halloween night. I went to a school retainer's party instead of dinner with everyone else (I was invited along with two of my friends, and it was approved) and afterwards, on the way to see if we could get at least a bite to eat (the food at the party was practically inedible) I heard the voice again. Yes, again. I heard it earlier when I was serving an unwarranted detention. Any rate, I followed the voice and found a poor cat hung up by its tail and the wall vandalized. Luckily the Headmaster didn't think we did it, but … I'm still scared._

 _Just wanted you to know,_

 _Your cousin_

Severus stared at the words. The inherent trust in them shook him. _'John – no, Harry trusts me. He trusts that I will listen still. He's seeing behind the mask.'_ Letting the parchment curl up, he touched it to the tip of a candle flame and watched it burn. There had to be a way to reassure the boy – to talk to him to find out more about his fear and do his best to assuage them. Glancing at the time, he knew he didn't have time send a message now. He would have Hedwig do so during lunch and make sure he took Blankenship a mouse.

His first class came in as he banished the ashes.

§§§§§

Severus did his best not to watch for Hedwig all through lunch. The owl had agreed to take his missive after enjoying one of the mice he brought for her and Blankenship.

A flash of barred white appeared in his peripheral vision, causing him to dart a look at the Gryffindor table. Hedwig landed and offered his quickly scrawled note to the boy. It wasn't a long note – Harry read it in one glance – but it was all he could say and not give them away.

The puzzled look shot towards the High Table told him that Harry didn't understand it yet, but then again all it said was 'Be ready – today'.

§§§§§

Harry wondered what he had to be ready for, but didn't let it worry him too much. Instead, Ron and Hermione were doing so for him once they found out about the note. Both of them were watching the Slytherins carefully, and Ron wasn't taking any chances with the other Houses – including their own.

Ron stopped them on the way to Potions, putting himself between the other people in the hall and Harry as he spoke in a low tone. "I'll watch our half of the class carefully while Hermione pays attention to what's happening on the Slytherin side. Harry, you normally keep a good enough eye on Snape, so you watch him."

With a quick nod, Harry nudged Ron to get moving. _'At least I'm assigned Snape. I doubt I'd be able to watch anyone else.'_ They entered the room and quickly found a seat. Ron directed them near the wall and in the back. _'I wonder if I'm going to get a detention?'_

His thoughts trailed off as Snape glared at them. A quick look about the room showed everyone else with their books open and people were heading towards the supply cupboard. After he figured out the page in the book – a look at the board told him – he began pulling out their knives and mortar and pestle. Hermione read over the procedures while Ron got the ingredients. He shot another look at Snape and figured that he might get a detention, but it wasn't what he was supposed to be prepared for.

The rest of the class was spent making sure their potion didn't explode as neither Hermione nor Ron was paying it their full attention.

§§§§§

The second-year Slytherin/Gryffindor Potions class was in the afternoon on Monday. They were Severus' last one and he was their last class as well. It worked out perfectly for what he planned. All he had to do was to get Harry away from the other two.

Surveying the room, he hid his grin and approval at Weasley and Granger's alertness. He was glad to see that Harry's friends took his note seriously, but it did make his plan to get Harry alone a bit tougher. He didn't want it known that he was speaking to the boy outside of class time. He didn't want to assign Harry detention – too obvious – and the last thing he wanted to do was to punish the child for a made up offence when it wasn't necessary.

Striding about the room, he observed the students' potions. Most were where he expected them to be both in quality and the stage reached. Harry's group was going slightly slower than normal, but he attributed that to the way Granger was watching the Slytherins instead of completely focusing on the task at hand.

Catching the question in Harry's eyes, he turned his mind back to how to let the boy know to meet him back here soon after class. _'If I could just write him a note – one the other two won't see – I'm sure he can devise an excuse or a means to escape them.'_

Harry twirling his stirring rod about his fingers as he waited for an ingredient to be added to the cauldron made his lips twitch. _'He couldn't believe that I could do Muggle magic. When Mrs McCarthy insisted I perform at tea and I agreed …'_ The memory of Harry watching him intently, trying to spot his wand, surfaced. The shock on the boy's face garnered comments from some of the others there. _'I had to explain I taught school, not perform magic tricks – that there was no silly wand waving in my classes.'_ Harry had almost fallen out of his chair, first with shock and then with laughter. It had been the first time Severus had heard him laugh so carefree. That evening, when they got home, Harry had begged him to teach him a few Muggle tricks. Severus finally agreed and began with the skill that had served him well no matter what he was doing – sleight of hand. The twirling of the stirring rod was very similar to the hand exercises he had assigned the boy to improve his finger dexterity.

Severus stopped next to his desk, an idea striking him. He could pawn a note to Harry and the boy should know how to receive it without giving them away. He scratched out a quick note, _Back here in 15 min_ , and palmed it while appearing to leave it in his desk drawer. Holding it in his hand, Severus watched for an opportunity to give it.

It didn't come until the end of class. Harry delivered the potion for his group, and Severus was able to pass the note while taking the vial. He couldn't watch Harry walk away to make sure he read it, but he trusted the boy would.

After class was dismissed, Severus straightened up and walked out the door. Harry would be here in just a moment and Severus needed to prepare the door of his personal lab to recognize his ward. It wasn't far down the hall, he preferred it to be close to his classroom just in case an experiment ran over long.

Three taps of his wand and some softly spoken Latin was all he needed to do. Luckily, as Harry just looked into the classroom and was starting to wander down the hall, his eyes darting to and fro. Severus knew the area around his lab door was invisible and would be until he keyed Harry into the network of protective spells around it. As soon as the boy stepped in front of him, he grabbed him and pulled him through the door – keying Harry into the spells as he did so.

"What?" Harry broke loose and spun about, wand in hand.

Severus smiled and nodded in approval. "Good reaction, Harry."

Green eyes widened in shock before darting about, finally landing back on him. "Severus? A potions lab? I didn't know there was another used room on this hall."

Severus nodded, not correcting the boy on his name choice – he used Harry when it should have been Potter. "My personal one. You're able to see it and come through the door now. I ask that you only enter here if it's a dire emergency. Notes by owl are a better form of communication." He walked further into the lab and checked one of his cauldrons. "If you need to send me another note, please continue to use Blankenship – he can be your school owl. He's so old many people don't give him anything to do, and he's bored just sitting in the roost."

Harry stepped tentatively further into the room. "Blankenship? That's the name of the owl I sent to you?"

Severus nodded yes, while he studied the boy, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Okay – Blankenship can be 'John's' owl," Harry grinned. It quickly fell from his face. "Do you know what's happening?"

Severus shook his head and pulled his wand. "No, but I want to scan you."

Harry stiffened, but then relaxed. "Go ahead."

Three different scanning spells later, Severus frowned. "Nothing showed up. So, you're not jinxed into hearing the voices."

The dark head dropped, "I'm going insane."

Severus huffed lightly, causing Harry's head to shoot up. "No, you're not. You're hearing things others can't – about that, if Professor Sprout has you working with mandrakes again, make sure the cushions on the earmuffs are still flexible. Your spectacles temples might be interfering with the seal if they're not."

Harry touched the right arm of his glasses, a contemplative look on his face. "Sure, that makes sense, but how could I hear things speaking through the walls?"

"Through the walls?" Severus frowned. "Are you sure it is someone speaking? Not just noises?"

Harry nodded emphatically. "I understood everything it was saying, it was in plain English."

Severus tilted his head. "Are you sure they're speaking English? Maybe you're hearing English in the sounds. Like hearing a guitar speak or words in background noise."

"So, I'm still hearing things? My brain is making me hear words?"

"Maybe, but do others hear sounds when you hear words?" When Harry shook his head, Severus frowned slightly, "We'll have to schedule a hearing test this summer, but you might be hearing words echoing through the halls or through the multiple pipes that run through the walls. It might just be someone in a loo three floors up or down."

Green eyes widened. "Someone is talking about killing things because they're hungry while in the loo?"

Severus' eyes quickly narrowed as he snapped out, "You followed a voice talking about killing things?"

Harry's eyes darted to the floor as he nodded yes.

"Foolish child – that's when you go find help," sighed Severus. He frowned again. "Could it be Slytherin's monster you're hearing?"

"Slytherin's monster?" Harry looked back up, his head tilting over while his fingers plucked at the sleeve of his robe. "Wouldn't that mean I was the Heir?"

Severus gave a sharp shake of his head. "It just means you can hear and understand the speech of something else."

"Then his monster would be a snake since I can talk to them, and it sounds just like English to me."

Severus went absolutely still before releasing his held breath. "You can talk to snakes."

He didn't mean it as a question, but it came out sounding like one.

Harry nodded quickly. "Yeah. One time before I got my letter, I got to go to the zoo with Dudley since no one could watch me. I talked to a large boa constrictor there."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, thankful that Harry hadn't experienced any other reptile-related incidents in the past.

"Then, it might not be Slytherin's monster – it could be any snake out for a hunt. These walls are riddled with both the hunters and the hunted."

"But … but it led me right to Mrs Norris and the message," Harry exclaimed. "Besides, a snake would make sense for his monster – I mean it is the emblem for his house."

"The voice said it was going to kill – yet Mrs Norris is still alive," countered Severus.

Harry rolled his lips in as he thought. "Interrupted or prevented from doing so. Maybe the Heir was there and stopped the death while they painted the warning. Or our coming kept them from completing the task."

"All adequate hypotheses." Black eyes bore into green. "For now, trust you are not going insane, do _not_ go where the voice leads you, and let me know when and where you hear it again."

Harry nodded.

"Good," Severus gestured towards the door. "You need to catch up with your friends. Touch the wall next to the door handle."

When Harry did, the hall outside the door became visible.

"Always check if someone is coming. You cannot be seen leaving my lab. When it's clear, head out."

"Yes, sir." Green eyes darted back to him. "Thank you for listening. I know we weren't supposed to meet here, or be nice to each other, or.."

"Hush, Harry. You and I both needed this meeting. Now, go." Refraining from patting the boy on his shoulder, Severus watched as the Gryffindor slipped out into the hallway and out of his field of view before turning back to his cauldrons.

Brown smoke puffed out of the first one and the one next to it was silent, neither of which was a good sign. He banished the brown smoking one and looked into the silent one. A black gooey mess greeted his gaze. Banishing it, Severus struck off two ingredients on a list hanging on the wall behind the cauldrons.

He started preparing ingredients on his tenth attempt to make the Mandrake Restorative Draught without stewed Mandrake roots. Scrapping the chiffonade he made of apple leaves onto his knife blade, he put half into each cauldron. _'If only Mungo's would let the school have a small vial of the Draught.'_ The thought faded away as he remembered the sternly worded denial sent back as a reply to his and Poppy's request. The only way for them to have access to the hospital's meagre back stock was to send a child to the hospital and even then there was no guarantee that there would be any of it left to administer. Severus knew quite well that patients could wait an entire year before they were cured of their ailment.

Magical Mandrakes were an annual plant, meaning they completed their life cycle in one year. They sprouted in late August, reproduction didn't normally happen until the end of May, and the female didn't bear fruit until late June. All of which meant there were no mature Mandrake roots available for this potion until the beginning or the middle of June – and that would only be from the males of the species as it was illegal to use the females until they had borne fruit. The roots stewed from this past June and July were already bought and used before the end of September since they lost their potency by then.

Yesterday afternoon he posted two researchers who were attempting to force start the plants early in hothouses using the previous year's fruit to see if they've had any success. He promised to guard their accomplishment if they could get him some mature root earlier – Severus was afraid that Mrs Norris wouldn't be the last victim. So far, they hadn't posted back.

Continuing his brewing, Severus settled in for a long night. He still had twenty potential ingredient substitutes to try.

§§§§§

Blankenship landed on the table, proudl **y** offering the letter which Severus exchanged for a couple of owl treats. Tucking the folded Muggle paper into his robe, he continued eating while worry and curiosity ate away at him. The fact that Blankenship was delivering to him assured Severus that Harry was out of the Infirmary, though the boy might have slipped out before Poppy told him he could. That was the worry. The boy was hard-headed and might not believe that regrown bones needed as much tending as it did. Turning his head slightly, he glared at Lockhart, wishing his eyes had to power to burn holes into him. That man had no place attempting to heal Harry's arm after the bludger broke it yesterday.

Redirecting his attention to the students and his meal, he ignored the curious looks.

Later that afternoon, when he was in his lab working on yet another rendition of the Mandrake Restorative Potion sans Mandrake, he read the letter.

 _Cousin,_

 _Don't pull me from the game! I know, it's dangerous and all, but I'm in the Infirmary because of a new teacher, the one you were concerned about not really knowing his subject._

 _Also, it was that …. little thing's problem too. You remember him – he was in the kitchen over the summer stealing the post. He popped up into the Infirmary last night. He said he made the bludger hit me. He also said he made me miss the train to school. I got him to agree that leaving is worse than staying. I reminded him of what you said._

 _I'm feeling better – it hurt getting my arm fixed. So, please, don't make me stop playing._

 _Your Cousin_

Severus growled under his breath. That house elf was warned off. There was no reason for it to continue to hurt Harry. Crumpling the note up, he tossed it onto the counter and burnt it. Harry would get his way – there wasn't any way for him to stop Harry from playing Quidditch that wouldn't give away their new relationship.

Scrubbing a tired hand over his face, he went back to work. With a petrified child in the Infirmary now, he was redoubling his efforts. The two researchers said they were nowhere close to having anything and St. Mungo's declared itself out of Restorative Draughts. The Creevey boy would stay here instead of there. It was easier for all involved.

§§§§§

Harry stared at the sheet of notebook paper, his quill nib just above the surface as he contemplated the words he wanted to use. He scanned over the opening lines hoping they would give him a clue.

 _Dear Cousin,_

 _I went to a new club meeting. I'm sure you will have misgivings once I tell you it's lead by the same teacher who messed my arm up even more, but I thought it'd be okay because he had to have help. The other Professor is known to be a git – mean just for spite – but honestly, I trust him, so I thought everything would be okay._

Harry was sure that Snape would be okay with that last sentence. At least, he hoped he would. Rubbing a tired hand over his face, he continued.

 _Everything was going as I expected. The idiot teacher was shown up by the other Professor, we got to practise the moves with partners, and then during a demonstration things went for the worst._

When Snape paired him up with Malfoy, Harry had wondered what his Cousin expected of him, but then realised it wasn't his Cousin, but the Head of Slytherin who had done it. Though knowing Snape, there could've been a reason he didn't understand for both the pairing up on the floor and then for the demonstration. He was very curious about Malfoy conjuring the snake after Snape talked to him, but maybe his Cousin just wanted something that he knew Harry could deal with.

Holding his quill up, Harry tried to think of how to mention the snake without calling it one. Even though he was positive that Severus destroyed his notes, he wasn't sure if one of the other professors might sneak a glance at them before he could.

 _Someone joined us that wasn't supposed to be there. The Professor was going to help him off the stage, but the teacher made him mad before the Professor could. I just reacted then. I could speak his language, so I was telling him to calm down and stop threatening the person near it. I forgot that everyone was scared of his native tongue, and now they are afraid of me._

 _The Professor did remove him from the stage quickly, but the damage is done. Everyone is staring at me as if I'm a horrible person just because I can speak another language._

 _I'll get through the rest of the year okay, I just needed to tell you what happened._

Harry signed the letter. He knew it was silly to tell Severus what happened since the man had been there, but it he felt like he had to. He folded up the letter and glanced at his watch. It wasn't too late, he had time to run this to the owlery and then get back before curfew.

§§§§§

It was the day after Christmas and Hermione was in the Infirmary after her Polyjuice mix up. Just because Harry expected it didn't make it any easier when Professor Snape ordered him to follow him with a glare that could strip paint off a wall. The only reassuring thing was they ended up in Snape's private lab instead of his office. Maybe he would be treated more like John than Potter.

The door shut behind them, but Snape's glare just increased.

" _What_ do you think you were doing?" growled the irate man.

Harry glanced around, hoping to see a teapot and some cups. Snape might listen better if he was holding a hot cup of tea. Not seeing one, he pulled up his Gryffindor courage and started in. He was going to lose points one way or another, and he also knew a detention was coming. "We had to make sure Malfoy wasn't Slytherin's Heir. It would be awful if a blood purist like him was it. He'd kill Hermione and … and Ron too!"

Snape drew a deep breath and closed his eyes.

' _He's attempting to calm down.'_ Harry tried to follow his lead. "I'm sorry, but there was no way for me to tell you about it – not in the notes, and I couldn't get in here to leave a message."

"Not to mention telling me, a Professor of the school, would mean I would have to stop you." Snape opened his eyes, picked up a cup size flask, and rolled it about in his hands. "I don't want the full story until this summer and maybe not even then, Harry. There is something I do _not_ tolerate though – the endangerment of students in my class. Whatever you three did to cause the potion to explode, I will be punishing you the first week home for, but I need some honest answers right now."

Black eyes pinned the stunned Harry in his place. Snape called him Harry – not Potter, but Harry. That meant he wasn't being the mean Professor right now, but Harry's cousin. He'd noticed Severus called him Harry while at school when he was being his guardian. Harry drew a steadying breath before asking, "What do you need to know, Cousin Severus?"

A small smile flickered across Snape's face. "What were you brewing? Did all three of you ingest it, and do you know what might have gone wrong with Miss Granger's dose if you did?"

"I wish we had some tea," mumbled Harry as he picked up the companion of Severus' flasks.

"Not in here – too many things that could combine with it and make it deadly or at least harmful," came Severus' answer.

"And here is the only place we can be us," Harry sighed, and stared into the empty flask. "The potion was Polyjuice. Hermione got Lockhart to authorise a pass for the Restricted Section. I tried to talk them out of brewing it, especially when I found out that we'd have to get some ingredients from your storeroom."

"I said I didn't want the whole tale."

"I know, but I have to get off my chest," Harry stared up into Severus' eyes. "It's weighing me down. Please..."

A deep sigh and waved fingers told him he could continue. "I made the classroom disruption less, though it was still more than I wanted. I didn't expect the potion to explode that much. Any rate, we finished the potion – actually, she did most of it but Ron and I helped.

"Ron and I became Crabbe and Goyle to sneak into the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione was supposed to become Millicent Bulstrode, but instead, she got a bit of her cat fur. At least, Hermione said it was her cat. She got it off Bulstrode's robe during the Duelling Club meeting."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut. Harry could imagine the words being trapped behind that hand, not being allowed to be said. He figured he would hear the refined version of it later.

"Polyjuice and cat." Severus glanced at the ingredients scattered over the counters, obviously working something out mentally.

Harry realised that the Potions Master was attempting to figure out how to fix Hermione. "Yes, sir. Ron and mine worked fine, it was only Hermione's that messed up. The potion was gloppy, looked like mud, frothed up when we added our people bits, tasted horrible, and the transformation was painful."

Severus nodded once, before gesturing to a package sitting on the edge of the counter near the door. "Take your Christmas present and head back to your Tower."

Harry shot a look at the neatly wrapped present, curiosity starting to build up, but then looked back at Severus. "Sir, can I have my punishment over the rest of break? I'd rather get it over with."

Black eyes darted back to him, while a frown crashed over Severus' brow, reminding Harry that Severus was still Snape. "Stealing ingredients, brewing unsupervised, endangering students of your class … you want that punishment now? When your friends can question you about why?"

Harry nodded. He wasn't good at waiting for the axe to fall.

"Very well, starting this afternoon, you shall be working in my lab preparing next semester's ingredients to my standards, cleaning cauldrons, and then writing me a two-foot essay as to why potions should not be prepared by students without a Potions Master's supervision. Your last day will be on the second of January." He waved at the door again. "Go, tell your friends that you're not available, and get back here. I'll have your work station ready by time you arrive."

"Yes, sir," Harry darted out the door after making sure the coast was clear. It wasn't until he was concocting a tale for Ron that he realised he left his Christmas present.

§§§§§

Severus reread the letter while he attempted to remember what the mandrakes in the greenhouse looked like. Last week he wrote to both mandrake researchers right after Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater had been petrified requesting to know the signs of mandrake maturity to look for. Mulligan had written him last week and told him not to try anything until the leaves were almost completely brown. Severus knew that they could be pulled earlier, he had heard tales of it being done.

Today Doughty's letter arrived with sketches and excellent descriptions. Doughty knew him from his time as a potions apprentice whereas Mulligan just knew him from summer brewing. _'Which is why Doughty trusts I will be in the greenhouse pulling mandrakes to check if need be. He knows I'm not the most patient man and I've been waiting for months.'_

Tucking the missive into his robe, he strode out to the greenhouse. He needed to check his memory.

§§§§§

It was before breakfast on Saturday morning that Severus noticed two mandrakes that were ready. He just had to make sure they were male. Running a hand through their leaves, he parted them, checking for any fruiting bodies. Seeing nothing, he went to find Pomona.

The Herbology Professor grumbled as she followed him across the greenhouse, but Severus ignored her. If these two were ready, he would have enough to make the Mandrake Restorative Potion before anyone else was struck down. He wouldn't deny that his research into alternatives had been fruitful – he had patented almost ten Restorative Potions through the course of the school year – but none of those had worked against petrification. St Mungo's was happy with his work though, they had cleared out a section of their ward. _'It's amazing what we get used to. No one bothered to research other versions of the Mandrake Restorative Potion because it works so well. Employers may or may not hold your position while you wait for the time for it to be made. Life just moves on while you wait.'_

He refrained from shaking his head as he indicated the two plants he wanted. "Are they male?"

Pomona checked the foliage just as he had earlier and then did something to the soil before turning a concerned eye to Severus.

"They are. Severus," she stopped for a moment, studying his implacable expression, "you know how dangerous it is. One peep from them and you'll be dead. They've waited this long, surely another two weeks will be okay. By then the mandrakes voices will soften some, be more like when they were babies. You'd have time to brew the potion and the students will be cured before the train comes."

Severus shook his head. "I'll chance it, Pomona. Tell Minerva that my classes are cancelled and that the Mandrakes are ready."

Weekend classes were a new institution, ever since the weekend that Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater were found petrified. Locking the students up in their dorms for the weekend proved to be … difficult. Minerva created a weekend schedule so they could be out and about all of Saturday and half of Sunday. Most Professors used the time for revision, and maybe someone would be willing to sit and watch his – they were his NEWT classes. "If someone is willing to supervise my classes, then they can be held. My NEWT students are just reading and revising. If not, then they can be absorbed into someone else's."

"I'll let her know." Pomona searched his face once again before levitating one pot. "There's a soundproof room this way. I'll check in on you in an hour."

Severus followed her, floating the other. "Give me two."

Worried eyes darted back at him, but Pomona nodded.

They settled the pots on a large workbench and with a last word of caution, the Herbology Professor shut the door behind her.

Severus set out the tools he brought with him: knives of different lengths, collection jars of different sizes – each filled with different preservative solutions dependent on the part it would hold – and large trays for cutting on. He then pulled out the most important piece of equipment – hearing protection. Not the magical earmuffs that Pomona had in the greenhouse and let the students use with the babies. Not the recommended version for mature mandrakes. No, these were one he had picked up a few years back which were designed to be worn by sailors who worked near planes on carriers. With them he also had a set of ear plugs.

Inserting the earplugs, he then put on the earmuffs. Finally, he spelled the whole setup to repel noise. With a flick of his wand, he broke the first pot – it was useless to attempt to pull a mature mandrake out by its foliage. As the dirt fell away from the face, Severus could see its mouth opening. With the speed and callousness developed under the service of the Dark Lord, Severus cut its head off before quickly moving it to dangle over one of the preservation jars. The leaking neck he moved so it would drain over the tray.

Turning his attention back to the head, he placed it face down on the tray and began slicing it into small slithers. The foliage trembled as he did and he could see the appendages still twitching. It took him the entire two hours to process just the one mandrake. The fingers and toes were put into their own vials, mature but unwrinkled ones were a prized potions ingredient. The body had its own way of being cut and stored, as well as the arms, legs, and foliage. He even sifted the soil for all the little bits and pieces that could have been left in it.

He saw Pomona check on him and then leave. Once he was sure she was truly gone, he started on the second one.

Finally done, he cleaned up, repaired the pots, and stored his new ingredients. Taking off his hearing protection, he walked into the castle to begin the potion.

§§§§§

Severus stormed back to his lab after the summons to the staffroom. It had been sheer frustration that led him to tell Lockhart to go solve their problems. He knew the man was incapable. No matter what the bragger had said, no one had a clue where the Chamber of Secrets was. If he knew who did, he would be going there and not to his lab.

He shut his door quietly behind him knowing the only thing he could do was finish the potion so that the ones petrified could ride the train tomorrow. Stirring the Mandrake Restorative Potion five times counterclockwise, he raised the heat so it could start boiling again.

That done, he began another potion, one to help his ward get over the loss of his best friend's sister.

§§§§§

The pain hit fast. Severus slumped against the lab bench, shuddering and cursing. He cut the heat under both of his potions. The one for Harry would be ruined, but the other would be fine. Pushing past the pain, he scrawled a fast note for Poppy explaining how to finish it.

The quill fell from his finger as his legs gave out. The pain that had started in his arm radiated everywhere. His breath was faltering, his eyesight clouding. Severus willed every ounce of energy to Harry, hoping it would be enough to keep the boy alive and give him a chance to escape the monster – for, of course, that had to be what Harry was trying to do right now. He would know where the Chamber was and would try to rescue Miss Weasley.

An idea struck. Crawling across the stone floor, he used the cupboard door to pull himself up to his feet and balance against. His vision misted completely over, but he knew his stores blind. He stretched out his hand and retrieved the bezoar. Swallowing it whole, he hoped the stone's effects could transfer to the boy, or that it would help him and he could take more from Harry.

The world faded, leaving him floating in a sea of pain.

The sudden cessation of it was almost as bad as its onset, snapping him to full alertness. Warmth began to fill him. _'A back flux? Always Protector isn't supposed to allow his healing to help me. Maybe it's the bezoar now that Harry's being treated.'_

Standing slowly, his legs still trembling, Severus destroyed the note and continued with his potion. Even as he stirred it, he fought the need to find out where Harry was. It had to be enough that he knew the boy would survive.


	5. Two Old Nemeses

_AN: Massive thanks to YenGirl who figured out how to get both owls home. Thanks, dear, for that and all the other little things that needed to be corrected._

 _Two Old Nemeses_

It had taken a good bit of careful planning and a small amount of subterfuge, but Harry was safely tucked into Severus' personal quarters at the start of the summer holidays. He had ridden the train to King's Cross, told Ron and Hermione goodbye, then he changed platforms. Severus appeared and took him out for a meal in London.

' _It was quick Italian, but the conversation … I don't know what Severus did, but we didn't have to worry about the Statute of Secrecy.'_ Harry shuddered at the memory of a stern Severus telling him to take more care with his life at the end of his second school year. He had defended himself, explaining that he _had_ gone to get an adult to help. Not Severus because they weren't supposed to be on those types of terms, not McGonagall because last year she had just sent them away, but they went to Lockhart as he was the Defence professor. _'That led to telling him about what happened at the end of last year.'_

Holding in a sigh, Harry pushed back the image of Severus' scowl that had attempted to hide more worry that Harry was used to seeing in an adult's face. Instead, he focused on his first time Apparating. That was how Severus brought them back to Hogwarts' gates. Then, under his Invisibility Cloak, he'd crept back into the castle with Severus walking at a reasonable pace for once, only to be left in the professor's quarters. When Harry rose that morning, the man was already out, but breakfast – toast, eggs and tea - was waiting for him at the table.

The morning passed slowly, and he was currently pacing the main room. Severus was out handling whatever it was Professors dealt with when the students left. Harry knew he could be reading a book or working on his homework – as a matter of fact, he had started every one of his essays but he was restless. He wanted to go outside, run around, _do_ something!

' _We made a deal, Harry. You can't be going back on it now. It's only for a week.'_

Dejected, Harry dropped onto the edge of the sofa. He was used to being trapped, the Dursleys did it to him all the time. _'Severus doesn't though. He orders me out the door to play.'_ That was the problem. He had a summer to get used to Severus' rules and he liked them a lot better. He liked the freedom of being able to run around outside with his neighbours, but he was also positive he would be able to hide in Severus' quarters for a week and not be seen nor heard by any of the school's sentient inhabitants.

Now, less than twenty-four hours since he'd arrived back, he was going stir crazy. Compressing his lips tightly together, Harry flipped open his Transfiguration's book and started reading again.

Three minutes later he slammed it closed and stared at the door. Professor McGonagall was out there and he knew she could explain the concept he was stuck on. He also knew there was no way he could walk out there and ask her.

He flung himself back onto the cushions of the sofa, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. A niggling thought crept into his mind and wouldn't leave. He should have done the summer homework these past couple of weeks instead of just lazing around with Ron and Hermione. The professors had assigned the homework right after exams were cancelled. Harry bet that Hermione was already done. If he had just worked on them then too, he could have asked for help from his professors.

Knowing he only had himself to blame, Harry gave up on Transfigurations and reopened his Charms book.

§§§§§

Severus finally escaped the rounds of meetings. Escaped was probably not the right descriptor. Albus was finished with them for the next three hours. They had time for lunch and then Severus had to quickly run a partial inventory of the students' potion ingredient cupboard. Once that was done, he would have to report back to the staff room for another meeting before they were released to dinner.

He made a quick stop by his potions lab. When Dumbledore cancelled the exams and the demands of the school year let him go, Severus had spent the remaining weeks hiding in his lab. He was only accessible to the other Professors and the Slytherins, the latter only because he was their Head of House.

Severus knew Harry had to be bored out of his mind this morning. The boy thought he could withstand being hidden for a week, but Severus didn't want him to go through that. They needed an alternative and the potion he had perfected in those stolen weeks might allow it. Picking it up, he strode off to kitchens.

It didn't take him long to have a lunch picnic basket packed by the helpful elves and hung over his arm. His own quarters was the next stop. Not even the house elves could know that Harry Potter was here.

Opening the door showed him a neat – too neat – front room. That in and of itself told him just how bored Harry was. The boy was falling back into old habits. Severus set the basket on the small dinette table and the potion next to it.

"John, come on out. It's only me." Severus started plating the food and poured them both a cup of juice.

Harry came out of his room and sat at the table. "Thanks. Are you going to be here long, or do you have more work to do?"

"Not too long." Severus sat down and they both dug into the sandwiches and crisps. "I have … a proposal to make."

Green eyes flashed up to meet his, Harry's question as clear in them as it was on his face.

Severus swallowed his bite of chicken salad sandwich. "It will all depend if the potion works." He tilted his head towards the vial still sitting on the table. "I modified the Polyjuice Potion, and the result, if it works as it is supposed to, should change your appearance for an entire day. Not too much, just enough that people will not recognise Harry Potter in John Holmes. I don't know exactly what it will change. You'd have to take it when you get up and then again at bedtime if you still want it to be in effect the next day."

Harry's eyes widened. "Then I can leave the rooms? I could roam the castle..." He frowned slightly. "But, how do we explain that I can see Hogwarts? Muggles aren't supposed to – and I can't be your cousin on your Mum's side because she was a Witch."

Severus thought for a moment. "Same story, but you are from my Dad's side. I was alerted to your condition last summer by the local authorities attempting to find a new placement for you."

Harry nodded while worrying his lower lip. "So, how can I see Hogwarts, but not be a Muggleborn student?"

Both of them thought about that while they ate. Harry's head shot up, his glass still half raised to his mouth. "John Holmes, Snape family side, is a Muggleborn but only with enough magic to be like a squib. Surely it can happen."

"Reasonable suggestion. I noticed that Muggle repellent charms in the house didn't work on you."

"There are some there?"

"Yes, John, on my lab door."

Harry's brow folded in thought. "Why am I coming here now?"

Severus wiped his fingers off before pushing a piece of notebook paper and a quill towards him. "The neighbour who was planning on watching you the week I was finishing here had a family emergency. Choose whoever you want in the neighbourhood. You wrote me to ask what to do – if you could remain in the house by yourself for the week."

"Do I give it to Blankenship tonight or tomorrow?" Harry picked up the quill while pushing his plate to the side.

"First thing first, we have to make sure the potion works." Severus nudged the vial over to Harry. "This will all be a moot point if you can't use it."

Setting the quill down, Harry picked up the vial. "Anything you can tell me to expect?"

Severus shook his head.

Harry pulled out the small cork and smelled the concoction. Severus knew it smelled a bit like rosewater blended with strong black tea, but with an undertone of wet dirt.

"Not the worst smelling," joked Harry before he tipped it towards his lips. He stopped three quarters of the way there. "All of it?"

"All of it."

The vial finished the journey and emptied. Harry wrinkled his nose as he said, "Not as bad as most."

The words no sooner left his lips than he curled up over the table, clutching his stomach with one hand while the other rhythmically clenched around the vial still in his grasp.

Severus froze, eyes glued to the messy head, but not a bit of his magic left him.

It was a long minute before Harry gave a full body shudder and straightened up, giving a small smile of relief. "Not as horrible as Polyjuice, but …"

Severus remembered to breathe again as he searched Harry's face, checking for any signs that the potion was reacting poorly. As he did so he noted the higher cheekbones and straighter nose. Harry looked up at him and Severus noticed that the boy's bright green eyes were now light green muddied with brown. "Can you stand up?"

Harry put a trembling hand on the table and pushed himself to his feet. Severus was up and around the table, offering an arm. "There's a mirror this way."

By the time they made it there, Harry was walking as if nothing had happened.

"My arms are a bit longer, but I don't think I'm taller." Harry tipped his head from side to side as he studied the curly dark brown hair in the mirror. Running a hand through it, he grinned. "Just as messy but still different."

"It should be enough to keep the others from recognising you, especially if we inform them who you are supposed to be." Severus stepped behind the boy so his face was reflected above Harry's. "Can you do this?"

Muddy green eyes met his in the glass. "Since it isn't long, yes."

Severus rested a hand on his shoulder. "Only because you don't deserve to be locked up in here. Do not give away that you know the castle, you can't fly, and guard what you say."

"Sketch me a map?" Harry turned about, a smile curling his slightly thinner lips. "That might give me a reason to know where I'm going."

Severus nodded. "You'll have it tomorrow. Right now, go write that letter, we'll get it to Blankenship tomorrow morning, and then pay attention for the rest of the day and night to how you feel. I've got to go."

"Yes, sir."

§§§§§

The old barn owl flew in at the beginning of breakfast, landing in front of Severus with a quiet hoot of pride. Severus took the letter and offered Blankenship an owl treat and a small smile. For the first time since the notes started, he opened it hurriedly, not leaving the table. He let his eyes dart over the page before turning to Headmaster.

"Albus," he stood as he spoke, "can I have a word with you?"

The old man stood up and followed Severus to the side of the room. "What is it, my boy?"

Severus folded the note neatly, flicking the edges lightly with his fingernail. "Last summer I took on the responsibility of my cousin, John. The neighbour who was supposed to watch him this week had an emergency they have to attend to. May I bring the boy here? He can stay in my quarters, and I'm sure he will not cause a disruption to our schedule."

Albus' eyes widened and a smile curved his lips. "You're raising your cousin? How old is the boy, Severus?"

"John is twelve going on thirteen." Severus shifted his weight from one leg to the other and then back again, imparting a sense of urgency. "Can I get him, or at least go make other arrangements for him to be taken care of?"

"Is he a Muggle?" asked Albus, "If so, I doubt he would be able to be here."

"He is from my father's side, but I don't know if he's lacking in the ability to see magic. He isn't repelled from my lab door at my home." Severus stopped shifting, his gaze direct. "I think he has about as much magic as a squib since he didn't receive a letter."

"Go, bring him back. If he can't see the castle, then let me know and I will excuse you for the rest of the day to find him appropriate care."

Severus' only acknowledgement of the reply was to stride out of the room. It took but a moment to slip Harry out of the castle and to the Apparition spot. He then took them to London for breakfast and a bit of shopping. Harry needed a couple of shirts with longer sleeves.

They made it back to Hogwarts about two hours after breakfast finished. Severus timed it to miss the first boring morning meeting. It didn't take long to get to the castle and Albus was there to meet them along with the rest of the staff.

"Severus, you've returned," Albus beamed at them.

Severus directed Harry up the stairs but stopped near Albus. "Yes, sir. I tried to make it as fast as possible, but John needed to gather a few things."

"Understandable," Albus turned to the boy. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr Snape."

Severus shook his head. "My cousin is John Holmes." He continued with the introductions. "John, this is the Headmaster of the school, Professor Dumbledore. To his left is the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall."

Harry greeted them softly with a slight nod of his head.

Severus continued the introductions, ending with Hagrid whose friendly clap on the shoulder nearly sent John back down the stairs. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to show John where our quarters are. Then, I'm sure there is a meeting."

"Just meet us in the staffroom when you're done, Severus," was Albus' response.

§§§§§

That week flew by for Harry. He made sure to have Severus' map in hand as he wandered about the castle. He snuck into the Owlery a couple of times to greet Hedwig and offer her owl treats. He also gave some to Blankenship and was relieved when Hedwig didn't seem to mind. When he met Hagrid on one of his rounds, Fang was with him. Harry worried the dog would give him away, but all Fang did was drool on him as normal. The other thing Harry had been worried about was the house elves, but they never called him Harry Potter, just John.

After the first day of faculty meetings and being left to wander about on his own, the staff had more time to work in their rooms. Harry stopped by to lend a hand to several. As he helped Professor McGonagall clean out the mice cage or any other menial task she wanted him to do, he flipped through a left textbook and asked lots of questions. Being able to pretend to be a Muggle was to his advantage. Things that hadn't made sense in the last two years were suddenly much clearer.

He repeated this with Professor Flitwick and the others.

Severus scanned his homework over his shoulder one afternoon. "Do make sure you don't use their explanations word for word. They'll learn just who John is."

With that, his cousin walked away.

"Hey, can you explain the Potions assignment?" Harry called out after him, hoping but not counting on it.

Severus turned around, his hand resting on the door jamb of his bedroom. "When we get home after I know you tried it."

§§§§§

The chorus of goodbyes from the Professors and the knowledge he had a familiar place to be the week before school and after school without hiding from now on warmed Harry. He could tell that Severus was anxious to be gone, but he had a feeling it had nothing to do with them being caught. Instead, he was pretty sure it was just because Severus wanted to be home. Blankenship in a cage dangling from Severus' hand, looked just as eager to leave for a change.

At Spinner's End, Mrs Gillian called out a greeting to them as they passed her door and Harry knew that the Four would be over shortly to find out about the school year.

Dropping his luggage in his room, he opened the window and Hedwig swooped in, nipping him on the ear before settling on her perch. Blankenship was already there and greeted her with a polite hoot. Harry took a deep breath of the familiar air and smiled. It was nice to be home.

§§§§§

Harry flipped through one of the old Hogwarts textbooks he found in a box in the attic. Skimming the text, he was amazed at how much of the Defence material he didn't know, and this was the First Year book if the name on the outside of the box was correct. He found the Second Year one and turned even paler. Taking both with him, he clambered down the steep steps and then went on a hunt for Severus, hoping the man wasn't in his lab.

Luck was on his side. Severus was in the kitchen putting together lunch.

Dark eyes took in the pale skin and worried eyes before he directed Harry to the nearest chair. "What happened?"

Harry gently set the two books on the table. "Can you tutor me in Defence?"

Severus tensed, his eyes darting from Harry to the books. "Why, John? This is the summer. We just finished getting the basics of Potions into your head."

Harry brushed his fingers over the covers. "I don't know half of the material in these books." He looked into the widening black eyes. "I told you Lockhart taught us hardly anything unless it was about him personally. Quirrell did an okay job but I always had a bad headache in his class, so I couldn't concentrate."

Severus closed his eyes, his face falling expressionless for what felt like forever before looking back down at him. "Three times a week, in the morning right after breakfast, in the room next to my lab until you're caught up."

"Thank you, sir." Harry understood just how much Severus liked leaving school at school. This was a major concession to the Muggle-Only house rule.

"You're welcome. You'll be pleased to know the other professors thought John showed a keen interest in the Hogwarts syllabus. Keep the books in your room and read through them. I will expect you to have some working knowledge in our lessons." With that, Severus served lunch.

§§§§§

"John, come in here," Severus called out from the dining room when he knew the boy was nearby. Harry had been out all afternoon, running around the neighbourhood with his group of friends. Severus could tell he was alone right now, luckily.

Harry poked his head around the door frame. "Yes, sir?"

Severus pointed at the boy's chair at the table. Taking it, Harry glanced at the newspapers before him. A deranged man was pictured on both – the only difference was the one on the Prophet was moving.

"Harry,"

"John," Harry cut in, "I'm supposed to be John here."

Severus shook his head, "Harry, John, or any other name you wish to call yourself at this moment. I'm talking to Harry because this is something that … is too important to think it might not be connected to you."

He waited until the Harry nodded. "Good. Now," he sat in his own chair and pushed a cup of tea over made just the way the boy liked it before he tapped the paper, "as you can see there is an escaped convict. This man is a … _presumed_ … mass murderer."

"Presumed?" Green eyes looked up from the Prophet.

Severus stilled, fighting all the anger inside of him and focused on the facts. No matter how much he despised Black, the man was never officially convicted. "Presumed. He was never formally tried."

Harry blinked at that but remained quiet.

"He was thrown into Azkaban for the deaths of thirteen Muggles and one Peter Pettigrew. It's unknown how or why he escaped." Severus folded his hands and rested his most sincere gaze on the boy. "It's unknown why he attacked Pettigrew, but he was supposed to be Secret Keeper for your family – Black not Pettigrew."

"He was the spy?" Harry's sounded unsure.

Severus nodded. "At least according to what we know, yes. That is why it's important that you be careful from now on. Black might not expect you to be living here, but he might still track you down. Pay attention to all strangers and strange things. Stay with groups that you trust and have your wand with you at all times. Use it as your last resort only though."

Harry nodded, his expression thoughtful. "But how did he become Secret Keeper? Did my parents trust him? Or did Dumbledore just pick someone he trusted?"

Severus compressed his lips into a thin line before taking a sip of his tea. Once that was done, there was no more delaying. "Sirius Black was one of your father's friends – one of the three that he constantly hung out with. He's your godfather."

Blanching, Harry inhaled sharply before jumping up and running out of the room. Severus let him go. The worst was said and he was positive that Harry would be careful – at least slightly. Taking another sip of his tea, he closed his eyes, trying to forget that horrible time. Ever since he knew he had linked his life to the boy's he had been actively trying to destroy his deep-rooted anger against the Marauders. He no longer reacted to James or Pettigrew with loathing, but the two that were still living could rile him up.

A book thumped onto the table.

Severus opened his eyes to the sight of pages being flipped. Harry was back – he was sure the boy wouldn't appear again so soon – and he spun the book – a photograph album – around so Severus could see the pictures better.

"Which one is he?" Harry pointed at the pictures.

Severus looked at the photographs and was amazed and thankful that his ire wasn't rising. He had to be doing something right. Even the pain from missing Lily was muted. "The one with his arm draped over your father. Black hair, blue eyes, lanky."

"He … he betrayed my parents? His arm is draped over Dad's shoulders, they look like they're best mates – like Ron and me! He betrayed them!? Killed them? How?" The last words came out softly, almost whispered but the pain was still clear.

Severus touched Harry's hand, drawing the distraught green eyes up to him. "As I said earlier – presumed. No one knows why he went after Pettigrew, no one truly knows what happened in your house that night, what happened during that confrontation, or who your parents' Secret Keeper was. It was a secret as well."

"So, he might be… innocent?" The hope lacing those words shone on the boy's face.

Anger shot through Severus, but he muffled it, reminding himself that Black wasn't worth being mad about. "He might, but I can't take that chance. You are too important to lose to a _possibility._ Also, Azkaban could very easily have driven him mad. Even to the point of where he might wish to finish the deed he was accused of."

Harry bit his bottom lip before sighing. "I'll pay attention. I won't talk to strangers."

Severus squeezed the hand under his. "Not here or at school."

Harry nodded.

§§§§§

"Good morning, Mrs Gillian," said Severus as she opened the door. "I know you were planning on having John over for a good part of the day, but can I presume to drop him off early and pick him back up late tonight?"

His neighbour opened her door wider and waved them in. "What happened, Severus?"

He nudged Harry through the door but didn't enter himself. "I have to catch a train. The Headmaster wishes to meet with me. I don't know when I will get back, but it will most likely be on the late train."

She nodded and waved him on his way. "Get going then, lad. We'll take care of the boy, don't worry about him.

Severus caught Harry's attention. "Keep out of trouble and listen to what you're told."

"Yes, sir!" Harry waved at him and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mrs Gillian," said Severus.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now, go before you miss the train."

With one last wave, Severus headed for the station.

§§§§§

It truly was late that night, far later than he had originally hoped to return by the time Severus walked up Mrs Gillian's steps. He didn't want to disturb a sleeping household, but he also didn't want Mrs Gillian waiting up and wondering when he'd be back.

Knocking softly on the door, Severus waited patiently for an answer. He could have Apparated back instead of taking the train in from Stoke-on-Trent, but he made it a policy to only enter and leave his hometown by Muggle means. This wasn't an extreme emergency, just an inconvenience and he was used to those.

"You were right, lad." The quiet words brought his attention back to the open door and Mrs Gillian looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Gillian," Severus gave her an apologetic look. "The meeting took far longer than I had thought."

"It's all right," She nodded her head towards the stairs. "The boy's sleeping, though. Come get him in the morning."

"Thank you." Severus headed home, wondering how to tell Harry about his newest Defence Professor.

§§§§§

When Severus took Harry back the next morning, he didn't say anything except to ask the boy to get changed while he prepared breakfast. Harry was back downstairs in time to bring the two plates to the table while Severus brought their drinks.

Harry waited until he sat down before asking, "What did Professor Dumbledore want? You were gone a long time yesterday. Mrs Gillian said it was almost midnight before you knocked on her door."

"It was after midnight – nearly twelve-thirty." Severus poured them both a cup of juice.

"That late? Are you too tired to tutor me today?" Harry asked as he scooped his eggs onto his toast.

Severus had plenty of practice refraining from commenting on the boy's eating habits. He knew this was most likely a habit born from the constant threat of losing his food at the Dursleys. Instead, he used the lead into the topic he needed to discuss with Harry. "Yes, that late. Your new Defence Professor … needed me to brew him a potion."

Curiosity spiked in Harry's eyes, and as soon as he had swallowed his food, he let it out. "Potion? Is he sick? Please tell me he will be better than the last two."

Severus drew a breath only to let it go slowly. Shaking his head, he started again. "He's one of the ones I told you I would not be a good person to ask about, but he should at least be better than Lockhart."

Harry's eyes widened. "The last of Dad's friends … the one with the light brown hair, tallish."

"Correct," said Severus, "his name is Remus Lupin. His last name should give you a hint at his condition – other than that I cannot tell you."

It took Harry until dinner the following day to figure it out.

"My dad was friends with a werewolf?" Harry pushed his baked chicken around his plate, running it into his mash. "Was Mr Lupin a werewolf during school or did it happen after he left?"

Severus sighed lightly – he'd been worried that Harry wouldn't figure it out and he wouldn't be able to warn him. "He was one during our school years, so yes, your father was friends with a werewolf, an heir who was trying to escape from his Dark family, and an ordinary, if weak-willed, wizard."

"Lupin, Black, and then Pettigrew." Harry surmised. "So, I need to research werewolves and be prepared for that, too? My Defence Professors don't typically seem to have my best interests at heart – do you think this one will?"

"He might – you are your father's son." Severus ate a bit more before continuing. "My main concern is that Black was also his friend, one he never seemed … capable of correcting. The leaders of that group were Potter and Black. Lupin and Pettigrew were the followers. With Black loose and possibly hunting you, and Lupin in the school ..." He trailed off, trying not to condemn Harry's father's friends without a trial, but without having anything nice to say.

Harry took up where he left off, "Add on we don't truly know who the Secret Keeper was. I need to be doubly careful." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "What potion are you brewing for Mr Lupin?"

"Wolfsbane. If he takes it like he's supposed to, then at least he won't be a danger to the students on the night of the full moon." Severus pinned Harry with a stern look. "But no matter what, stay in the castle while it rides in the sky."

Harry nodded.

§§§§§

"I want to go shopping with Hermione and Ron," said Harry as he folded his clothes, packing his trunk in preparation to head out to Hogwarts tomorrow, "but Ron isn't going to be back until today from Egypt, and I don't know when Hermione is planning on going."

Severus glanced about the room, making sure everything that was needed was being packed and that his old textbooks weren't. "Do you have Miss Granger's phone number? If so, you can call her and arrange to meet up. I'll tell Dumbledore that we need to get your things for school – that you finally have your list."

Harry's eyes widened before scrabbling for a scrap of parchment he had tucked into one of last year's books. They were lined up on the bottom shelf, waiting for him to lock them in. "Here it is!" He turned towards the door, "Can I call her now?"

Severus stepped out of the way, "You know where the telephone is."

"Thanks, Severus!"

Severus rolled his eyes and went to see to his own packing. They were leaving early tomorrow.

§§§§§

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry was surprised that the professors were all thrilled to see him again. They quizzed him over the things they explained to him at the beginning of the summer, much to his cousin's amusement. Then several of them asked about his summer, checked if he had any summer assignments, and upon learning he did, that he'd completed them. Flitwick even offered to proofread them as did McGonagall. Harry quickly thought of an excuse for them not to.

Soon after they arrived, Hagrid invited him to tea and Dumbledore extended the same invitation two days later.

On the thirty-first of August, John left Hogwarts with his trunk and assured the other professors that he was going to spend the night with friends who were going to make sure he made it back to his school tomorrow. Then Severus took him off at Diagon Alley and watched him meet up with the Weasley family like last year. After all, Harry would need to ride the Hogwarts Express the following day.

That day in the Alley passed quickly as did the night back at the Burrow. The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley schoolchildren were late getting on the train after a hectic morning or rushing about. Harry realised it was a tradition of sorts at The Burrow despite Mrs Weasley's numerous admonishments and reminders to her brood the night before.

As the Hogwarts Express moved out of the station, the twins and Ginny met up with their respective friends, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to search for a compartment to use. They finally found one at the end of the train, occupied only by a sleeping adult.

Just looking at him, Harry was pretty sure they just met their Defence Professor. He looked a lot like his dad's last living friend.


	6. Dementors and Dogs

_AN:_ _Everyone should thank Yen since she was the one who pointed out that you'd want far more of this year than I had planned. ^-^ Ladio - that scene you wanted - the class - just know it's a canon class._

 _Dementors and Dogs_

The chill started slowly, just like the cold of winter in the dungeons creeping through his many layers as the day progressed. It was so commonplace that Severus didn't even notice it, he just pulled the robes tighter around him and continued making sure his classroom was in order.

When regret with its crippling memories came, he pushed them behind his Occlumency shields – clearing his mind so he could focus on the cauldrons he was stacking on the shelf. Regret and unhappiness had been such constant companions he barely even noticed.

The cold settled deeper, clinging to his bones and then the small amount of joy he'd acquired during the last few years leached away. That was when he realized something was wrong.

' _Soul leaching cold – Dementors ...'_ Wand drawn, Severus checked his classroom and then the halls. The incantation _Expecto Patronum_ was on his lips and a positive memory firmly in mind. It was trapped – locked up in its own crystalline bubble like a snow globe – always ready to be viewed but hidden in the depths of his soul away from prying eyes.

He searched thoroughly, but he couldn't find his attackers. He made it to his office and checked it just as thoroughly, every shadow within before putting his wand away and pulling a chocolate bar from his medicinal stash.

Eating it quickly, he went to find Albus – something was happening and the Headmaster should have a clue.

§§§§§

"Dementors on the train?" Severus felt his blood run cold. How many children were hurt? Was Harry okay? Was that why he felt the attack?

"Yes," Albus ran a hand through his beard, "luckily Professor Lupin was as well. He was able to protect the students and send us an owl so we'd be prepared." He looked at Minerva, "Harry Potter was the worst affected."

Severus knew his face paled, but couldn't help it. He should have just kept Harry here. Giving a grudging mental thanks to the werewolf, Severus would watch his Slytherins closely to make sure they were okay and double check Harry when he joined them.

§§§§§

The Hogwarts Express was reported to have reached Hogwarts safely and the faculty settled at the High Table, awaiting the arrival of the students. Severus had stationed himself at one of the high windows half an hour earlier, a weight lifting from his shoulders as he tracked the puffs of white smoke approaching the school, barely visible in the dusk. He was sure he wasn't the only one anxiously checking his students as they drifted through the door, but he was positive he showed it less than the others.

Minerva had disappeared and Filius was setting out the stool and Sorting Hat. Even with these clues, Severus' heart constricted in fear when Harry didn't enter with Ronald Weasley. Only by force of will did he turn his attention away from the Gryffindor table to his own House and then to the Sorting.

The relief and happiness he felt when a healthy looking Harry came through the door was carefully placed in its own crystalline globe and tucked away ready to be viewed the next time he needed to cast a Patronus.

§§§§§

Harry had noticed Severus' quick – or rather not so quick – assessing look at dinner. He now had two summers' worth of experience reading those looks and knew that Severus had been relieved. _'And that means he was worried.'_

After the feast, curled up on his bed with Ron snoring in the next one, Harry put quill to Muggle paper.

 _Cousin,_

 _I'm fine. Yes, I know that you frown in disbelief each time I tell you that, but honestly, I am. What happened? I can see the question on your face even though you're all the way over there and I'm here. Well, remember the mass murderer everyone is looking for? They had the trains searched._

 _I think there was some sort of magical creature with them because the air became very cold and I started feeling scared and sad. I heard some woman screaming and then I passed out._

 _I wonder if I was affected more because I have a touch of magic in me. Whatever the cause, I'm worried it will happen again. My nemesis is already using it to harass me with. Can't be changed but I don't like it._

 _I know the school would alert you so I just wanted to reassure you that I'm truly fine._

 _John_

The next morning, while comparing his schedule with Ron and Hermione, Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Blankenship delivered his note. The Professor didn't glance his way, but Harry spotted some of the tension leave his shoulders as he gave the old owl a treat.

§§§§§

Harry couldn't get the image out of his head. A long jagged cut, canvas hanging in shreds around it, the Fat Lady missing. It was burned into his brain – a warning every time he closed his eyes. His godfather was inside Hogwarts, knew where Harry was, and was dangerous. All the Fat Lady had been doing was her job and he attacked her.

Curling deeper into his purple sleeping bag, Harry pulled the covers almost completely over his head in an attempt to hide his identity. Severus had been right about not letting him go to Hogsmeade. If Black could make it inside the school, he could definitely be there.

The memory of the canvas inside his head faded briefly, replaced by one of Professor McGonagall's classroom.

" _Go on, Harry," Ron nodded towards their Head of House after she announced that they needed to turn in their Hogsmeade forms by Halloween. "Ask."_

 _Harry shook his head. There was no way Severus would let him go – not with Black out there. Add in that Severus Snape's name couldn't be seen on his permission slip and Harry knew he was stuck. He desperately wanted to go though. It was Hogsmeade! It was freedom and a change of scene and spending time with his friends. Everyone else was going, and there'd be Professors and other adults around not to mention all the students._

 _Surely Black wouldn't dare attack him in public?_

 _Ron must have sensed his wavering and nodded his head once again towards the Professor. "No harm asking, right?"_

 _Garnering up his courage, hoping that Severus never heard about this, Harry approached the desk. "Professor, ma'am, you see … my aunt and uncle … they didn't sign my form. They don't understand magical things or how Hogwarts works."_

 _Her waiting expression had him rushing through to the end, one part of him praying she would refuse, another part desperate for her to agree. "If you said I could go – then it'd be all right, right?"_

" _I'm sorry, Mr Potter, no exception," her tone was matter-of-fact but Harry could detect a hint of pity in her expression._

Lying here now, under the covers, Harry was glad that she hadn't given in. Even more glad than he had been when Snape found him having tea with Professor Lupin earlier today. That morning Harry decided against attempting to slip out of the school. He knew that they'd be checking students and permission slips and it just wasn't worth the effort. Instead, he wandered the school at a loss of what to do. When Professor Lupin called to him and invited him in, Harry agreed. Severus kept saying he himself wasn't the right person to ask about James Potter – and Harry completely believed that – so he decided to see if the new Defence Professor would.

He got to see a Grindylow and the Professor told him how to escape it, and then offered tea. Harry didn't learn anything about his father, but he learned that the Defence Professor didn't think he was incapable of dealing with Boggarts. That was nice to know since Lupin had prevented him from facing it in class. It was during this conversation that Snape arrived to deliver a smoking potion. ' _It had to be Wolfsbane.'_

 _Snape crossed the room when Lupin invited him in._

" _Ah, thanks, Severus," Lupin said. "Just set it here."_

 _Harry stared at him – he couldn't believe that Severus had given the man permission to call him by his given name. Not the way the Potions Professor felt about him._

 _Snape set the goblet down and then turned so only Harry could see his face. Approval flashed in those dark eyes, making Harry glad he'd remained at school._

 _Snape looked between him and Lupin, a question evident in his gaze to those who knew how to see it._

" _Serving a detention, Mr Potter?" The words were biting, but Harry hardly felt the sting, not with the slight smirk that accompanied them._

" _No, no." Lupin pointed at the tank with its small occupant. "I was showing Harry my Grindylow."_

" _Fascinating." Severus didn't bother to glance where the other man was pointing. "You should drink that soon."_

 _Dark eyes rested on the teacup in Harry's hand and his lips curled slightly as he continued talking to Lupin. "I've made a cauldron full if you need more."_

 _Dark robes billowed behind him as Severus left – leaving the feeling of disdain behind. Harry wondered if it was because the tea was poorly brewed. That disdain felt the same to him whenever he messed up a potion._

A set of almost silent footsteps alerted Harry that someone was nearby and he lowered the covers, getting a whiff of potion ingredients mixed with the scents Harry associated with the dungeon. There, standing near him, was Snape, his dark eyes darting from one purple sleeping bag to the next. Harry shifted, drawing those concerned eyes to him. They searched his face and Harry nodded and flashed a quick reassuring smile. Severus' face lost some of its tension.

With a quiet swish of fabric, Severus went to speak with Dumbledore, who was now resting in a squishy armchair near the Great Hall's doors, leaving Harry with a small glow of happiness.

§§§§§

Severus leant against the doorjamb, knowing if he sat down in a cushy seat like Albus' he'd most likely fall asleep. What was supposed to be a restful day off had been anything but. _'Halloween this close to a full moon, I should have known better.'_

He'd spent the morning clearing his Slytherins to go to Hogsmeade and making sure those who were not didn't go. _'Half the stress from that was worrying that Harry would act like his father and try to slip out. Seeing him there, having tea with Lupin, when I delivered the wolf's potion to his office was a blessing.'_

Making that potion was what he'd spent the rest of his morning doing and he'd got to see Harry not long after lunch, a pleasanter surprise than he'd expected. He had tried to convey – and was quite sure he succeeded – how glad he was that Harry was still in the castle. _'Even more now – how easily could have Black got to him in Hogsmeade? The slashing of the Fat Lady proves he is trying.'_

Most of his afternoon had been spent grading homework. It had been a fairly restful day after he discovered Harry had been the smart child he was getting used to dealing with over the summers. His good mood was shattered by the proof that Sirius Black had slipped into the castle – past all the protections laid out for the children, even the Dementors.

Running a hand down his face, trying to wipe away his tiredness, he glanced back at the rows of sleeping bags. That Albus had transfigured that many and they were still holding was proof of the old man's abilities. He, personally, wouldn't have made them purple, but he could almost see why Albus did so. Making them so that they camouflaged could make the children more anxious. Making them a bright cheery colour put several of the younger years at ease and many of the upper years as well. At the far side of the Hall, sitting next to the staff entrance, was Minerva. Her chair was covered in her normal tartan but looked just as comfortable as Albus'.

"Go get some rest, Severus," Albus spoke softly. "It's already after three and some of us have to be in shape to watch later today. Minerva and I will keep watch here, along with the night house elves. You'll be summoned if we need you."

"Maybe I should take Potter with me." The words came out before Severus could censor them. "Black would never expect to find him in my quarters."

"Yet it would cause more undue stress on the child." A tired, but grateful smile curled Albus' lips. "I'm pleased you could offer though. Let him sleep, and get some yourself."

"Very well. Good night, Albus," Severus nodded and strode away before he could offer again or worse still, blurt out that Harry would be quite at ease in his quarters.

§§§§§

"Cover Lupin's class?" Severus gave a ferocious frown at Albus even as the rest of the staff frowned at him. "You want me to cover the third year Slytherin Gryffindor class on the fifth?"

"Yes, Severus," Albus nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving Severus' face.

Severus bit back a sigh. "Does he have lesson plans?"

"You can choose a topic," Filius said. "I taught about protection charms last month. After last year, I felt they needed a proper lesson."

Closing his eyes, Severus fought his scream. It wasn't as if he didn't have enough work to do, now he had to plan out a lesson for Lupin's class as well. _'Stupid werewolf! He knows he's going to be out, he could plan!'_ He opened his eyes and glared at the man's empty seat. "Any topic?"

"Yes, _any,_ Severus," Minerva said in a sarcasm laced tone.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus nodded. He knew exactly what he would teach and Harry would have an easy class. The boy had studied all about werewolves at the end of summer.

§§§§§

' _A new broom.'_ Severus checked his account ledger and frowned. He could make it work. Another Nimbus 2000 would bite a bit deep but Harry deserved it. A shudder ran through him as he remembered the icy terror he had felt when Harry fell victim to the Dementors at the Quidditch match. At the time, he hadn't cared that the broom was destroyed by the Whomping Willow, no, he'd been more worried about the boy himself. If Albus hadn't cast his spell to slow Harry's fall, Severus would have done so himself.

Severus had hoped that Harry had seen the last of those creatures on the train, but since it was Harry, it wasn't to be. After the train incident, Severus had done as much research as he could at the school about what happened to Harry and found oblique references to Always Protector in different books that discussed the Dementors. He carefully gathered the information and organized it until he understood just what he and Harry were up against. The Dementors at the game confirmed what he discovered.

The creatures were attracted to Always Protector, the aura created by the spell made it practically irresistible to them. The spell had a built-in defence to them. First, it drew on the caster's happiness to project their worst regrets and fears. The benefit was twofold – to distract the creature and give the protected person a chance to flee. They would feel the cold, they might feel the loss of happiness, but they should keep their mind and be able to leave. _'Unfortunately, Harry was there during the event of my worst regret happening. His mind provided the soundtrack and stopped him from fleeing, thereby activating the last line of defence. He passed out and the spell created an impenetrable shield around his body until the monsters were gone.'_

Flipping through the catalogue, he winced at the price of the newer brooms. _'Surely, he'll be happy with another Nimbus 2000.'_

§§§§§

Severus hadn't expected his lab door to be flung open this late on Christmas day. He didn't really have anything to do in there besides puttering, but a part of him hoped Harry would stop by. Glancing at his guest, he let a small smile curl his lips, but one look at the boy's face had it falling.

"What happened?" The question was sharp as he searched over Harry, checking for anything unusual.

"The broom … the one I got for Christmas," Harry panted out, "Professor McGonagall took it and she's going to let Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch strip it down looking for jinxes and such."

Severus paused, searching his mind for the due date of the broom he'd ordered. "Your broom shouldn't be here for another week at the earliest. I ordered you a slightly newer model of the Nimbus."

Harry's eyes widened. "It wasn't from you?" He bit his lower lip before rushing on. "I received a Firebolt this morning, but there was no note or card with it. I thought it might be from you. I … was worried about how much you had spent on it, but …"

Severus was torn between annoyance that someone else had gifted Harry a broom – and the newest and most expensive one on the market – and curiosity as to who it was. He forced a small grin. "But you would have accepted it because that is the best broom on the market. I don't blame you." He cancelled the flame under the cauldron he was using. The potion inside wouldn't be harmed. "McGonagall took it?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll track her down and see if I can talk reason to her." He held up a hand to stop Harry's thanks. "I agree that it seems suspicious that you should be getting this broom, but I also think that the ones who should check it out should be the Bolt company. It might take longer to make sure it's safe, but they won't mess up its imbued charms and spells."

Harry gulped and frowned. Then he nodded. "Getting it back safely but late would be better than back early and unsafe." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Then leave it to me." Severus strode towards the door, touching a brightly wrapped box on the counter near it. "And take your present with you. Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Severus!"

Harry waited a moment before setting a smaller wrapped box in the place of the one Snape had given him. He knew the Potions Master would find it later and wonder how Harry had bought it, so he left a note explaining that he had Ron pick it up in Hogsmeade. Harry knew better than to leave the castle even with the map the Twins gave him.

§§§§§

Severus rounded the corner quickly, entering the Headmaster's office at an almost run. There, hanging in the air, was the broom. His eyes roamed over it from the sleek, polished handle all the way to the perfectly straight twigs at the other end. It was a piece of art he never would have been able to afford to give to Harry, but one he truly thought the boy deserved after all that had happened to him. He just had to make sure there were no strings attached and no spells that would harm his charge.

Filius and Rolanda came into the office just behind him, both of them looking startled to see Severus there. Not that he blamed them as they had no way of knowing of the sprinting boy who'd invaded his personal lab, worried about his Christmas present. _'I have to cancel my order for the Nimbus.'_

"Albus," Severus kept his attention on the broom and let a bit of irritation enter his voice, "who's been given a broom this time?" He glanced over at Filius. "There's a first-year Ravenclaw who needs to join their team?"

Minerva frowned as she smoothed the front of her robe. "Not that it matters to you, Severus, but Mr Potter was given this broom."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "The Gryffindor Quidditch team has an unknown sponsor? Or did the parents get together and buy it for him so they had a fighting chance during their next match?"

He did his best to look slightly abashed when Albus shot him a disapproving look.

Minerva answered back, just as condescending as he had asked, "Just like Lucius Malfoy, you mean?"

"Except the whole unknown part," Severus conceded as he refrained from rolling his eyes.

Albus' eyes twinkled lightly as he turned to Filius and Rolanda. "The unknown is the issue. Would you two be willing to check the broom for jinxes and other … more dangerous things?"

Severus watched as Filius and Rolanda looked between the two of them and then back to the broom. Even as the small Charms Master approached where the broom was hanging, Severus spoke up. "Why not a representative of Bolt Brooms? Then two of our professors wouldn't be charged with attempting to deconstruct and reconstruct proprietary spells."

Minerva glared at him. "That would take too long."

Severus let a small, malicious smile curl his lips. "But it would be safer for all involved."

After a few more minutes of debate, the rest saw it his way. As he left the office, he mentally composed a note for Harry to let the boy know his broom would be fine. Severus knew that the Bolt Broom representative wouldn't allow their product to be given back to its recipient unless it still held exactly to their specifications.

§§§§§

Harry shut the lab door behind him and leant against the wood. It was nearly the end of the holiday and he had a question that he couldn't think of a way to write in a note. He always attempted to write his letters in a way that Severus knew what he was talking about but any nosy staff member wouldn't. He wanted them to honestly believe that John was attending some Muggle boarding school.

Harry opened his eyes – he didn't remember shutting them earlier – and glanced around Severus' private workspace. It was half the size of the classroom, though it might be just as large if the storage cupboard was actually an entirely different room like he suspected. The wall dividing this room and the storage area looked like it was made out of a different stone than the rest of the walls, so it could have been added later. From the door of the storage area on his left, all across the back wall, and halfway down the right wall, stopping at a floor to ceiling cupboard, was a black top counter with small cupboards that looked like what held the dishes at home above it. Underneath the counter were lots of doors and drawers. Between him and the counter was a longer version of the lab tables in the classroom with one stool. On both the back counter and the lab table, cauldrons were bubbling away.

All that was missing from this scene was the Potions Master.

Knocking the back of his head against the door, Harry knew he wouldn't get another chance to see Severus any time soon. _'Where is he? He would chew us a new one if we'd dare to leave a cauldron unsupervised.'_

Just as he thought that the storage area door opened, admitting the person he needed to see. Severus' steps falter for a moment, but then he continued on and placed some jars onto the counter near the bubbling cauldron.

"One moment, Harry, I have to complete this next stage and then I will have time to talk," he stopped and looked back over his shoulder at Harry. "Unless this is life-threatening?"

"No, it's not," Harry shook his head while responding.

Ingredients were quickly and precisely chopped before they were sprinkled on top of the now softly bubbling liquid in the cauldron. Severus stirred it exactly three times to the left before cancelling the flame under it. He then turned and cancelled the flames under the other one on the lab table. Finally, the black eyes settled on Harry who had taken the time granted to take over the stool.

"What can I help you with, Harry?" Severus leant against the back counter.

"I was thinking …" Harry trailed off, trying to figure out just how to phrase what he wanted to say. He was grateful Severus let him. "The Dementors … when they come near me … I hear a woman screaming. I think it's my mum, but I keep trying to hear more, because … well... because if it's my mum, I want to know what she sounds like."

He wrinkled his nose and grimaced, "Morbid, I know – wanting to know what she sounds like when she's screaming, but it's better than never knowing the sound of her voice at all."

All Severus did was nod, his expression neutral as he waited. Encouraged, Harry continued.

"So, since I stick close to hear her when I should be running, I was wondering if there was any recording of her that I can hear? Do you know if any of the neighbours have any?" The last few words were rushed out.

Severus' brow wrinkled into his thinking expression and after a minute he said, "Mrs Pence or Mrs McCarthy might be best to ask. They kept better tabs on what was happening with the tape recorders since they owned them. Mrs McCarthy likes to record bird songs and Lily would stop by while she was doing it, so there might be a chance." His eyes sharpened as they focused on Harry, "I don't know who to ask or how to find out about such a thing for your father."

Harry blinked back his disappointment and remembered there was a chance to at least hear his mum. "That's all right, sir. It'd be strange if Professor Snape started asking about James Potter – at least, anything positive about him."

Severus snorted lightly as he nodded in agreement.

"At least there's a possibility of hearing Mum's normal voice and not her dying," Harry continued, "Now, is there a way to defend against Dementors? Some sort of spell to make them go away? Hermione and Ron said that Professor Lupin cast something and they left."

Severus was relieved for the change of subject.

"It's an above NEWT level spell – well above NEWT level even for the very basic casting. To cast it completely, and it has to be completely to make the Dementors truly leave and not just retreat, requires a superior magical ability." Severus tapped his bottom lip with his index finger as he studied Harry. "Given your performance this past summer and how you do in Defence class, I believe you might be able to cast it, but it will take a lot of effort and practise. The spell is called the Patronus Spell, and it creates you a patron – a spiritual protector – in its complete form. This would be a corporeal version of something, an animal, that you have the deepest affinity with and it will keep the Dementors or Lethifolds away."

"It will take hours of practice and perseverance, and finding the exact right memory to connect with, but once you do, and you have the magic to back it up, it's your ultimate defender." Pulling his wand, Severus narrowed his eyes for a moment, and circled the wand before whispering, " _Expecto Patronum."_

The tip glowed silver and out of it came a mist that formed a stream of smoke.

"That is an incorporeal form," he flicked his wand, causing the smoke to disappear. "A shield can be made from the silvery mist and it can hold back a Dementor, but it isn't going to make them go away."

"You can cast it?" Harry grinned, "Can you cast the corporeal version?"

Black eyes studied him for a long time before Severus circled his wand once again, murmuring the spell. The silver mist came out of the black wand tip again, but this time coalesced into a silvery doe who looked about before coming over to Severus and nuzzling his shoulder.

"She's beautiful! Can you teach me?" Harry's voice was filled with reverence and awe, coming out softly as if not to disturb the silver creature.

Severus flicked his fingers and the doe trotted over and nuzzled Harry's hair causing him to giggle. "Over the summer. We can't meet up enough times during the school year for you to learn it now."

Harry sighed even as the feeling of pure joy and happiness filled him. "Then I have two things to look forward to this summer."

§§§§§

Later that evening, alone in his room, Severus conjured his Patronus again. The doe glanced around before tilting her head as if to inquire why he summoned her. Reaching out, Severus let his hand rest on her silvery head. She felt more solid now than she had ever been until that morning; he could even see her long eyelashes.

Looking into himself, Severus tried to figure out what happened. _'A happy memory – that is the basis of this spell. I used to use one of Lily – one of our happiest days before we came to Hogwarts – so I always thought the doe was a symbol of her. I guess it isn't.'_

Today, while looking at Harry in his lab, he remembered the beginning of the year and pulled out the memory of Harry being safe. The doe was still his animal. Yes, it could be because Harry is Lily's child, but to be completely honest, he rarely thought that. Harry was Harry. Not his father, not his mother, but the boy who had thrived and bloomed in Spinner's End under his care. The boy who came to see him, who wrote him, who trusted him to listen to his problems and to come up with solutions.

"You're not because of Lily."

The doe shook its head side to side before butting his wand hand. Memories of his frantic research into why his Patronus was a female versus a male came back. He had devoured ever treatise, every writing on The Patronus Charm, delved into folklore, mythology, and even Muggle new age symbolism to find a meaning he could accept. He had finally settled on it being the result of his love for Lily, it was the one his younger male pride could accept.

Now, staring at the doe nudging his wand hand and tipping her head in a way that she could look him in the eye, inviting him to follow as she stepped towards his bookshelf, a different meaning came to mind.

' _Are you truly a hind? Are you here to call me to the Faery Realm, to explore my magic? To play in the Forest of Magic – to learn all that I can, but harm none?'_

He couldn't voice it aloud, but the doe returned and nudged his wand hand again, blowing gently on it, and then moved so she could brush against a cauldron he kept in the room just in case.

"But, I have harmed."

She flicked an ear as if dismissing his words. Her forehead rested against his, filling him with a warm rush of happiness he typically kept hidden away. Words flitted through his mind, almost overwhelmed by the joy. _'Not in the Forest. Come, learn more. Grow...'_

Severus stood and followed _his_ doe – _his_ hind – out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest, where he watched her frolic and play, unlike any Patronus he'd ever seen before.

§§§§§

Harry composed his thoughts as he stared at the Muggle paper, his quill in hand.

 _Cousin,_

 _A professor here, one that you don't care for that much, has offered to start teaching me that defence trick we'd planned on beginning this coming summer. I know it's complicated, but he's been good at his subject unlike the others who've tried to teach it before, so I was wondering if you'd mind if I started to learn it with him?_

 _He said we could begin after the new term started. I ran into him on his return from holiday today and I mentioned wanted to learn something to help, and he suggested it. I told him I'd let him know tomorrow morning, so can let me know soon if I can?_

 _Thanks,_

 _Your cousin_

At lunch, Severus accepted the note from Blankenship, and Harry was positive that the Professor sought him out in the halls before dinner. Black eyes had met his and then, while fingering his wand, the man had given a short nod before striding off.

It wasn't until Harry looked around that he realized they were standing right outside Lupin's office.

§§§§§

It wasn't until the beginning of February that Harry slipped back through his lab door. Throughout the month, he'd made sure to give the boy a detention or two, and Harry made sure to give him the ability to do so. They both played their roles well. In all honesty, he should be as glad as he was that Harry had sought him out again. He needed the reassurance that his ward was all right, not just physically, but mentally as well.

"How are you holding up after last night?" Severus asked. He still couldn't believe that Sirius Black had made it into the Gryffindor dormitory last night. It was all he could do not to order Harry to move back down into his quarters for the rest of the year. He'd once again been up until almost four o'clock hunting for the man.

"Ron's more shaken than I am, but ..." Harry shuddered, hugging himself, "but he was so close. How is he getting into the school? Neville will always rue the day he lost the password list, but honestly, it's better than him knowing that someone died because he did. It was close though.

"At least, we think it was. We still don't know why Black scarpered. There we all were, perfect targets and sleeping, and there he was, with a long sharp knife, and he ran."

Severus pushed the image Harry painted out of his mind and pushed away the sudden urge to hug him, to make sure he was alright. "We shall most likely never know, but I can't wait until he is caught."

Harry vehemently nodded his agreement.

Severus noticed the tightness around Harry's eyes though that had been there when he came in the door and the tenseness of his shoulders that had formed as they talked about the evening's events. He needed to change the topic. Searching his mind, he wondered if the boy could be distracted by bringing him up to date on his lessons with Lupin. He'd been keeping tabs on Harry's progress with the Patronus Charm through Lupin's weekly reports to Minerva in the staffroom. Part of him was annoyed that it was Lupin teaching Harry, but he refused to hold on to it. Harry needed the knowledge and Lupin was capable of teaching it. _'Too connected with Black – the dementors are here to protect from him. Maybe we could talk about his broom – Minerva reported that Bolt Brooms finally returned it and now Harry has it back, but that will lead us back to the Dementors. He wouldn't – shouldn't be happy that the Nimbus I'd paid for was refunded, so what can we talk about?'_

It was Harry who thought of a topic, his brow crashing into a thunderous scowl reminiscent of his own.

"I need someplace to hide. Some place to get away from Ron and Hermione!" He stormed over to the middle table and clenched his hands together, obviously stopping himself from messing with the daisy roots sitting there waiting to be sliced.

"Slice the roots a quarter of an inch thick and tell me what is happening with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger," Severus bit back a sigh. He honestly didn't care, but he'd let the boy vent and hopefully be distracted.

Harry picked up the knife and started slicing.

"It's Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. He keeps going after Ron's rat, Scabbers,"

"It's in a cat's nature to do so," Severus continued stirring his Strengthening Solution.

Harry heaved a large sigh, "Yeah, we keep telling Ron that, but now Scabbers has run away."

"As is the rat's nature."

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up another root to slice.

"The rat is most likely living quite happily near the kitchens, or perhaps has found a tunnel near the tower. It's been in and about this castle for a while now. It might have also gone off to die, considering its age. I know dogs and cats will do that, but I'm not certain about rats," Severus added.

Harry heaved a sigh, "I know. I just wish those two would hush. Ron is yelling at Hermione and she is yelling back and it … it's no fun being in the middle of it all."

Severus gave his potion one last stir and set the rod down. "No, it wouldn't be. If they get too bad, go flying – watch out for dementors, and enjoy your new broom. You need to learn it soon."

Harry's smile told him that the topic wasn't bad, and soon he was being filled in on the specifications of the Firebolt.

§§§§§

A few months later while sitting in Platform Two at King's Cross, Harry squelched a spurt of fear back into his stomach. He knew any moment Severus would be there to take him back to Hogwarts. Harry hadn't had a chance to talk with his cousin since the end of the year happening. After his last visit to the lab where they talked about Scabbers and Black, they'd played their roles to the hilt.

Now, though, Harry didn't have that role to hide behind. Everything he had done and said – every action he had performed would be judged. Knowing that, he had tried to keep his behaviour in line, but all that went to waste when Ron was taken. Even the joy of casting the Patronus Charm successfully for the first time was dimmed right now.

Harry sat on a bench near the far edge of the platform, doing his best not to swing his legs. He'd let Hedwig loose and sent her back to Hogwarts not long after he separated from Ron and Hermione. Hermione had badgered him for his phone number but he refrained giving it to her – he wasn't going to aggravate Severus any more than he needed to, not after what happened at the end of this year.

"John," Severus' voice was cold but not quite unwelcoming, "bring your belongings and come on."

Harry jumped up and pulled the cart behind him. Not a moment later they ducked into a small alcove and Severus shrunk his belongs before handing them to him. Without another word, the older man strode out of the train station and into the heart of London.

Harry stayed close, not daring to say a word while he waited for the other shoe to drop. Severus' back was too straight, his shoulders stiff, and his face had been and still was completely unreadable. He was being Professor Snape.

Harry expected to be taken right back to Hogwarts and put to work in the bowels of the dungeons cleaning who knew what but guaranteed to be horribly gross. Instead, Severus stopped at a chippy and bought them both take-out orders with drinks and then found them an out of the way grassy spot in a nearby park which he covered with a large cloth. Settling down, he waved one black-clad arm towards the other side of the cloth, telling Harry to sit, before turning an implacable face towards him.

Harry jumped in before the explosion he could see building was released. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disobey you."

One thin black eyebrow raised, the inquiry it was made easy to read.

"I didn't know it was Black. All year Professor Trelawney has been seeing a Grim in my teacup and saying how dreadful it was and that it was an omen of death. Then, this black dog that looks kind of like a grim grabs Ron and drags him under the Whomping Willow. I had to save him! I figured Hermione and I could handle a _dog_. Then he turned into Black once we were in the Shrieking Shack and I noticed Ron's leg was broken, and I had to stall for time." Harry took a quick breath and an even faster assessing look at Severus' face. There was a crack in the mask.

"Before I knew it, Lupin showed up, and they both went hunting for Pettigrew who was Ron's pet Scabbers this entire time. I'd just gotten Ron on his feet and I was trying to subtly herd him and Hermione towards the door, and you came through. But I didn't cast anything! I didn't even want to point my wand at you, but ..."

Severus sighed slightly, nudging Harry's portion of fish towards him. "That part didn't irk me much. We both have our roles to play and you performed admirably. Next time, cast the spell as well. They might wonder why you didn't."

Harry stared at him, eyes round with shock and then he slumped with relief. He nodded and drizzled a bit of vinegar over his fish and chips and a dash of salt. "I'm sorry you had to face the Dementors."

Severus acknowledged his apology as he opened his own dinner. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Severus spoke again. He couldn't hold back the question any longer.

"Do I need to sign over your guardianship to Black?"

Harry's head snapped up. The words were said coldly, almost harshly, but he could hear the anger and hurt behind them, echoed in the dark eyes. Stabbing a chip into a puddle of vinegar, he shook his head vigorously. "No! I know he asked, but honestly, there is no way I could!"

"And yet you left your home with your aunt and uncle with me."

"But I knew you for longer than a short conversation." Harry leant forwards, bright green eyes boring into Severus'. "I knew you were mean, but I also knew you actively tried to keep me alive. They never had. You were the lesser of two evils, just like you said."

"So, you are staying with me for the same reason?" Severus' question was asked quietly, a resigned tone not quite masked in it.

Harry shot up to his feet at that, sending his chips flying over the cloth and a few into the grass.

"No! I don't know if he's evil or not – I mean who knows what he's capable of seeing what he's done, but it doesn't matter. To be the lesser of two evils _you_ have to be evil, and you're not! I know you now, I _like_ living with you, I … I couldn't give that up – not for someone I'd meet for all of an hour or two. Not for someone who would slash the Fat Lady's canvas just because he was mad at her for doing her job. Not for someone I still am not sure if is mentally sound.

"You … you never did that! Not once during my first year did you physically strike out against anything or one – not when we made you mad, not when we defied you, not where we could see you. No, you just assigned horrible detentions, glared, and deducted points. I knew I could live with that because it meant you were at least paying attention. That, and you spent a good part of the year keeping me alive, or at least out of harm's way. That was far better than the Dursleys and far better than I've seen of Sirius Black."

It was Severus' turn to stare at him in surprise and relief. Then he gave a quick nod. "Thank you, Harry."

The words sounded like they were dragged out but Harry heard the relief threaded through them and smiled. "You're welcome."

A look, one Harry had learned too well, was directed at his food. Severus was not so subtly telling him to eat. Plopping back onto the picnic cloth, Harry gathered the chips that had landed on the cloth and started stuffing them in his mouth. "I never would have gone without you if I had known it was Black," he mumbled.

"Even now?" Severus asked.

"Even now," Harry rejoined. "I still don't know him well… not like I know you."

Taking a sip of his coke, Harry decided to go all out – clear the air of everything from the end of the year. He might as well do it now instead of letting it hang over their heads to haunt them and pop out in the weirdest places, like over at Mrs Pence's while he was helping in her garden or something.

"I like living with you. I …" he dropped his head for a moment, attempting to come up with the right words. "I can't even begin to imagine not staying in Spinner's End. I used to dream about leaving my relatives' place for as long as I can remember, but … you …" He sucked his lower lip in and ran it through his teeth. Bearing his soul was always hard, but he forced himself to look into Severus' eyes. "That's why I had to go back in time with Hermione. I had to see who saved us from the Dementors – I needed to thank them, not for saving me, but for saving _you_.

"That she had a Time Turner was a shock, but when Dumbledore said we could go, or rather told her to take us and I went along, I was thrilled. We got to save Buckbeak from … the stupid execution, and then I was going to be able to see who saved us. I didn't expect it to be _me_. I hadn't been able to cast a corporeal Patronus during any of my lessons with Professor Lupin, but right at the last minute, I realised it had to be me. Nobody else was there except Hermione and she didn't know the spell."

He glanced down at the gingham cloth and fiddled with his cup. "I remembered the feeling of your Patronus and held that in mind as well as the knowledge that I had already done this. Then I cast the spell and it worked!"

He looked up defiantly, "I'm sorry that you lost your Order of Merlin, but I am not sorry you lived! I'm also glad that Sirius is free too... even if I don't want to live with him."

Severus raised an eyebrow, the lines around his eyes relaxing into a happier expression, though there was still a touch of tension. "And what about my getting Lupin fired? I hear that the Gryffindors are none too pleased with that."

Harry let out a deep sigh and sagged into himself before leaning closer to Severus, his expression earnest. "You heard Lupin in the shack – when he admitted he should have told Professor Dumbledore about Sirius and them being Animagi. I agree he should've. You would've confessed to doing something like that if it was to keep a student safe. You would've owned up to it, taken your punishment, and then moved on knowing you did what you were supposed to do – what was needed to be done. He didn't.

"I … I was mad, but … when I thought about that night Ron woke up to Sirius with a knife at his bedside … I think I understand. Lupin didn't know Sirius was innocent, no one did but Pettigrew, and Lupin knew that Sirius had already made it into the castle – he'd slashed the Fat Lady. He should have 'fessed up to Professor Dumbledore that night – just taken him aside and told him. Him not owning up to what had happened, him not being grown up enough to face the consequences of his actions so others could be protected … well, he couldn't stay. He was almost partially responsible for my best mate's death and the death of everyone else in Gryffindor – at least all the boys." Harry shook his head, his lips compressed even as the horror of his thoughts being more than 'might-have-beens' reflected in his eyes.

Severus reached over and rested a hand on Harry's clenched ones, rescuing his paper cup from being crushed. "I'm pleased and proud that you can see and understand that. I know you liked the man and through your lessons, you learned to respect him."

Harry sagged as the tension left him and he quirked a small smile at his cousin. "I still do, but he just needs to work on the protecting people thing."

"Well, one thing at a time," Severus sat back and picked up a piece of fish. "He just learned how to discipline. When he was a prefect, he wasn't very good at it."

Harry shot the man a questioning look but got a head shake. Obviously, Severus was letting this go, and he should too.

With a small smile and in a paternal tone, Severus said, "Don't forget to eat your peas as well."

Harry warmed at the tone and wanted to smile again, but instead, he heaved a put upon sigh like any child would and ate his peas in silence. Inside, he was happy. The air had been cleared between them and now he could look forward to the summer holidays.


	7. He's My Cousin

_AN: Many, many thanks to Yen for improving this chapter._

 _He's My Cousin_

When they returned to Hogwarts, Severus wasn't surprised to find the teaching faculty waiting on Harry. The boy hardly had a minute to put his belongings down before Pomona swept in and took him off to the greenhouses.

The next time he spotted Harry was at dinner time, making him wonder if Pomona had bought him a spare set of clothes. The shirt Harry was wearing looked too clean for how long he'd been gone. Frowning slightly, Severus tried to recall what Harry had been wearing earlier. A pale green button up and black jeans, if he remembered right. He was now wearing blue jeans and a darker green button up. Harry's hair also looked damp.

He raised an eyebrow at both Pomona and Harry which made the latter drop his head and shrug. "I was messy from head to toe, Severus. She offered them and the shower. I wouldn't have had time to stop by our quarters."

Pomona just smiled.

Severus shook his head slightly, "Make sure the elves know to return your clothes to you."

"I'll make sure they know, Severus," Pomona chimed into the conversation.

The rest of the staff laughed.

The next day was no different. At breakfast, Minerva smiled at both of them but spoke only to Harry. "This morning, after breakfast, would you mind helping with the mice again this year?"

Harry frowned. "Don't you have meetings? Severus said the first two days are typically filled with meetings."

Albus shook his head. "This year, I am confining the meetings to the afternoon. I want to see which works better."

"Oh," Harry said. "In that case, sure, Professor McGonagall, I'll help."

"And when you are finished helping her, your aid would be appreciated in reorganizing my desks," Filius joined in. "The pattern you set them up in last year worked wonderfully this year."

"And I would like you to help clean up the school brooms," Rolanda spoke up after sipping her coffee. "I will watch you do one to make sure you remember how, and then I'll leave you to it while we are in our meeting."

Severus hid his grin behind his cup, but Harry couldn't hide his widening eyes.

"Now, everyone, the dear boy will have his own summer homework to consider," Albus came to Harry's rescue. "It wouldn't do to overwhelm him, just as I am trying not to do with all the meetings we have to hold." He turned to Harry, "Would you like a spot in my office to work on them while we are holding our meetings in the staffroom?"

"Ummm," Harry turned to Severus and his beseeching green eyes told the Potions Master he needed to step in.

"John doesn't like commentary while he works," Severus leant forward, making eye contact with Albus. "If you have a place where the portraits can't see what he is working on..."

He trailed off as Albus' eyes lost focus.

"I've just the spot. It's a corner near the windows, perfect amount of light coming through, great view of the grounds, and Fawkes can let us know if you need anything. I'll position the desk so none of the portraits can read over John's shoulder."

Severus caught Harry's gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled at Albus, "Thanks, sir, I'll happily take the spot and work on my assignments." He then turned his attention to Rolanda, "Madam Hooch, I can help with the brooms tomorrow."

She huffed but nodded. "I have you first thing after breakfast, then."

Severus refrained from laughing as the other professors made out Harry's morning schedules while Pomona reserved Harry's after dinner hours for work in the greenhouses.

§§§§§

Harry curled up in one of the chairs near the fireplace where the flames were slowly cutting the slight dungeon chill. The greenhouses that evening were almost sweltering and he wasn't quite used to the quarter's colder atmosphere yet. Severus was reading in the other chair.

"Did you have a question?" Severus lowered his book, marking his place with his finger.

Harry's gaze jumped from the dancing flames to Severus. "Well … kind-of. I was just thinking about my Patronus. You said it was something that you had a deep affinity for. Lupin said mine was Prongs – my dad's Animagus form – but ..." He paused, looking at Severus carefully, making sure he was okay with the conversation, before rushing on, "But, why should it be my dad? I don't know him. I've only heard that I look like him, that he was on the Quidditch team, and that he died protecting Mum and me."

Harry then leant forward, resting his weight on his hands. "Why couldn't it be like yours? I mean, yours is a doe."

Surprise flitted over Severus' face before he settled back into his seat. "It's said that love can affect your spiritual protector, but it has to be a profound, unchanging love. What you focus on – your happy thought – is said to possibly affect its shape as well, but it will only reflect someone else if you experience that type of love for them and that becomes your focused thought.

"It's more likely that your protector stands for some hidden aspect of yourself. Some essential part that you keep hidden from the entire world, some part that has to be pulled out of you – has to come to fruition through strife or discord or by overcoming immense odds. This is one reason why it's a hard spell to master, and one reason I thought you might have a chance to succeed. You've had to face aspects of yourself, you've had to overcome odds, strife, and discord, so on some level, you know the essence of yourself.

"That said, your patron animal can be interpreted in many ways. So, even knowing what it is, others might still have problems uncloaking your essence." Severus paused, obviously giving Harry time to absorb what he'd said before he continued. "When my I found Patronus was a doe … I was disconcerted at her gender. I hunted high and low for a reason that I could accept. As I did, I learned a lot about the meaning of deer spirit animals in different cultures. Almost all say that the animal is closely linked to spirituality and regeneration.

"What I personally remember the most is about the Celtic idea of them. Stags are connected to the Forest, the symbol of god Cernunnos – the god of the forest and wild animals. They're independent and able to move between worlds. They pride themselves in their honesty but understand disguise and the need for it. They're thorough, patient, and persistent, seeing things through to the end. More importantly, for you, they initiate beginnings and adventures."

Harry frowned. Some of that sounded like him, but some … he wasn't sure. "What about the doe, then? Yours?"

He stopped, realizing just then what he'd asked. "Never mind – that's probably too personal."

Severus just stood and pulled a book off the shelf near him. "These are some of the works on the Patronus Spell. You can research the mythology when we get home."

§§§§§

Severus set his teacup down, not letting it clink on its saucer, as he turned to Mrs McCarthy. "Do you still have those bird song recordings you used to do?"

Harry tensed near him, but not too noticeably. They hadn't discussed how to ask her about the tapes, but Severus knew that Harry was getting impatient. They'd only been home for a week and the boy had been staring at the pictures of Lily he'd put on the mantle every evening, his eyes far away.

Mrs McCarthy tipped her head to the side, her eyes narrowing in thought. "They're tucked away in a box in the attic. What brought them to mind, Severus?"

He nudged his head towards Harry. "The lad wants to hear what I sounded like at his age, and I know Lily and I both talked over a number of your recordings."

Mrs Pence and Mrs Gillian laughed and Mr Culpepper shook his head in remembrance of them. Severus knew they tended to run through Mrs McCarthy's garden on the way to the park, laughing and breaking up. At least, Lily was used to doing so, he just talked.

Mrs McCarthy glanced at Harry and then nodded. "I'll go through them and see what I can find. Might do the lad good to learn the bird songs, too."

"It just might," Severus agreed.

Harry groaned.

§§§§§

The summer flew by, what with birdsong lessons, helping in the gardens of the neighbours as well as Severus', and just running about with the neighbourhood children. Before Harry truly realised, it was the end of August and his Fourth Year's start not too far away. Luckily, the Weasleys had invited him to stay with them again.

It was early morning, they had risen with the sun, and Harry stared around him. Tents were everywhere. The scents wafting from food stalls made his stomach rumble even though they'd eaten not long ago. Off in the distance he heard a wren singing. He thought he heard a blackbird as well, but it might have been a mistle thrush. He wasn't going to let Mrs McCarthy know he couldn't tell the difference, she'd have him back over in a heartbeat going over the differences. As annoying as it had been to study bird songs – and it hadn't been that annoying – he'd loved hearing not only his Mum and Severus' voices but a number of the other neighbours' as well. He'd loved hearing Lily's infectious laughter most of all.

"Come on, Harry," Ron called, "our tent spot is over here."

Harry rushed after him, tugging his robe firmly in place. A necklace chain bit lightly into his skin and a memory flashed through his mind.

" _I can go?" Ron's letter dangled from his fingers as he stared, shocked, at Severus._

 _Thin lips tipped up into the small smile that Harry had grown to recognize and treasure during the summers – he hardly ever saw them during the school year. "Yes, with the proper precautions. You will be staying with the Weasley family until they take you to the train."_

 _Harry grinned, his happiness showing in his face. "I'll owl Ron and call Hermione – can I give her our phone number?"_

 _Severus contemplated the phone sitting on the table near the door. "John, I'm sorry, but..."_

 _Harry shook his head. "It's all right. When I can tell them you're the best guardian I've ever had, I can tell her then."_

 _Severus' eyes widened slightly, before he shook his head. "You'll wear a necklace – it'll be a portkey, an emergency one. If something happens – anything that can harm you – use it and it'll return you to the park near the river."_

 _Harry touched his neck, almost feeling the chain he was going to get. "What if there are others around me?"_

" _If it's Miss Granger or Ronald Weasley, bring them with you. Anyone else, don't worry about – the Boy-Who-Lived just vanished." Severus flashed a small grin. "It'll hit the papers and be news that night – nothing new for you."_

Harry touched the chain, shifting the small pendant – a very tiny key – against his chest. Part of him wished to use it, to be able to take Ron and Hermione back with him to Spinner's End. He had no clue how to explain their arrival to anyone there, but he would finally be able to talk about his cousin to his two most important friends. _'Who knows, maybe we could all focus in his class next year – that'd be great!'_

§§§§§

From the moment Mr Weasley woke them until the moment they separated from the people Hermione said were from Beauxbatons Academy, the feel of the chain around Harry's neck reminded him he really needed to get out of there. This was the type of event that Severus would classify as 'something happening'. But he couldn't bring himself to vanish in front of the other Weasleys, and certainly not in front of Malfoy who would tell everyone and that would bring unwelcome attention to where he was living.

Right now though, there was no one around them. No one to see them although danger remained all around. A quick pat showed that he had his wand – he had felt someone trying to pickpocket it from him earlier and gripped it firmly until that person gave up – and he stopped, grabbing both Ron and Hermione's arms.

Ron looked back, face pale and freckles standing out. "Harry?"

"What is it?" Hermione kept searching the woods, looking for the others, her wand high.

" _Domum,_ " murmured Harry after he had pulled their free hands to the exposed section of the chain. He immediately felt the pull of the portkey and their feet left the ground. Hermione and Ron stared at him, their eyes wide as they flew through the night sky.

They landed in the park just as Severus said they would. Harry stood up from where he'd fallen and for the first time that evening paid attention to what he was wearing. Zipping up his jacket, he hoped his pyjamas would pass as trousers in the dark. A quick look at Ron showed that his best mate's would, and the long coat Hermione wore hid most of her nightgown.

"Harry, where are we? What happened?" Ron peered into the dark, cocking his head towards the river.

"Just where did you get that portkey, Harry?" Hermione peered closer, trying to see the chain Harry had already tucked away.

"Ummm..." This was going to be harder than Harry thought. Shaking off the disquieting feelings from earlier, he started in. "I was allowed to go as long as I came home if something happened. See … I'm not living with my Aunt and Uncle anymore. I haven't been since the end of first year. Couldn't tell anyone. My cousin made me promise, not that I disagree with the reason behind the promise. He said I could bring you two back with me if something happened at the World Cup."

He turned and headed towards the road home. "Come on, we need to let him know we are here so he can let Ron's family know we're safe."

Ron trailed behind him for barely a second before he sped up to walk beside Harry. "Your cousin? The one you've been writing the last couple of years? He's a Wizard?"

"I didn't know any of your other relatives were alive, Harry," Hermione said at the same time.

Harry glanced at both of them. "This can't be talked about in school. Everyone has to believe I am living with my Aunt. My guardian isn't really my blood relative," a quick grin flashed over Harry's face, "but it was the story we created for this place. Here, I'm John Holmes and I get to call him by his first name."

Ron stopped, pulling Harry around to face him. "WHO?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, pulling up his resolve – it wouldn't do for them to see Snape and react wrong. "Professor Snape."

He watched as both of their eyes widened. "He's really good to me, even at school. You just have to know where to look."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "The books."

Harry nodded and Hermione looked between them.

"You didn't bring those with you?"

"No, Severus has some way of getting them into the dorm for me and leaves them on my bed."

Hermione gasped, "The owl that Professor Snape keeps getting!"

"His name is Blankenship, a nice old school owl."

"Okay, mate, we'll play along." Ron let go of Harry's arm and nudged him to continue. "But I don't know if I can call you John."

Harry shrugged. "Then don't – I'll say I'm going by my middle name at school."

"John," a soft old sounding voice came out of the darkness, "what are you doing here?"

Harry searched the dark, finally spotting the old man near a pool of light in front of his house. He should have known better than to stop here and hold this conversation. "Mr Culpepper, I had to rush home. Severus told me to do so if something happened. My friends and I became separated from our group and we couldn't to get back to Ron's place, so I brought them here."

Faded green eyes narrowed for a moment before the white head nodded. "Head on home. I'll call Severus to let him know you're on your way."

"Thank you, sir!" Harry waved as he walked faster, hoping that Ron and Hermione would follow him just as quickly.

The front door opened the moment Harry touched the knob.

"What happened?" Severus' voice cut through the sound of the door clicking behind them. Black eyes flicked over all three of them, searching out any injuries, taking in the scuffs on Ron's hands and the dirt on his pyjamas knees.

"People in black robes or cloaks and masks were blowing up tents, torturing folks, and lighting fires. Draco said they were after Muggles and Muggleborns. He warned us to get Hermione out of the area as they were heading to where we were in the edge of the woods." A bit of wonderment coated that revelation. "I don't know why he did, but it was nice of him to do so now that I think about it."

Severus frowned slightly but whatever he was about to say was cut off by the phone ringing. He picked up the receiver.

"Snape's residence."

Harry grinned at Hermione's sagging jaw and Ron's widening eyes.

"They've made it." Severus listened a bit before speaking again. "It's not necessary." Another pause. "Very well, in about fifteen minutes then."

Harry waited until the phone was securely in its cradle to speak. "They're coming over?"

"Mr Culpepper noticed none of you had luggage. They're using it as an excuse to come and bring Mr Weasley and Miss Granger night clothes and something for tomorrow." His eyes narrowed before sighing. "No help for it. Come with me. John, start the kettle and then meet me in the cellar practise room."

Severus spun about and walked to the back of the house.

Harry waved the other two to follow. "No magic is to be used in the house – we're in a Muggle neighbourhood – except in Severus' lab and the practice room, and even then, the practice room is barely ever."

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, our school is known as the Highland School here, and I teach both Chemistry and Biology," said Severus as he opened the cellar door. "Please refrain from talking about it much – they think it's a Muggle secondary school."

Harry stopped in the kitchen and put the kettle on the hob before rushing down the stairs. The moment he was through the door a spell hit him. A full body shudder shook him and when he looked down, he noticed he was dressed. A quick glance showed Ron and Hermione dressed in Muggle clothes. Ron's still had smudges on the knees from when he tripped.

"John, take them back upstairs and get the tea tray together." Severus cast a stern look at Ron and Hermione. "The four that are coming are as good at finding things out as Professor Dumbledore. Mr Weasley, don't speak of much. Basic family names and ages are fine, but not what anyone does, nor anything dealing with magic. These people are Muggles and the Statute of Secrecy must be adhered to."

Hermione looked tense but nodded and Ron compressed his lips together before agreeing as well.

"Come on," Harry headed back out the door, "We don't have much time."

As they headed back up the stairs, Harry made sure to fill them in on their guests and what to expect.

§§§§§

Harry rolled over, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the faded curtains and striking the foot of the bed. He had learned to appreciate the placement of the bed over the summers. The afternoon sun fell on the desk and the morning sun on the bed. Ron turned over, snuggling deeper into the covers on his cot.

Harry pulled his own covers closer to his chin as he let his memories drift over last night. The Four pried gently and Ron almost gave himself away, but Harry and Hermione were quick to cover for him. Mrs Pence had brought over a nightgown and a dress for Hermione. Harry thought the dress looked like Anita's – Mrs Pence's granddaughter. Ron had received clothes from Mr Culpepper, the old man said he had dug them out of the back wardrobe. They weren't that worn and Harry had no idea who they'd once belonged to, but suspected they were Culpepper's.

When the Four left, Severus had sent him up to the attic to get a pair of old wooden cots – Harry swore they had to have been made for WWII. One was set up in his room, which Ron was currently sleeping on, and the other was in the front parlour.

' _That was a sight to see – Severus standing up on a dining room chair, hanging a heavy curtain around a section of the front room. It blocked off an entire corner of the place and became Hermione's room. The hooks in the ceiling showed this wasn't the first time this'd been done, and those curtains weren't all that new either.'_ Hermione and Ron had stared at Severus just about as much as they'd been doing the entire evening. Ron wasn't used to anyone not doing things with magic, but Hermione didn't have that excuse. All Harry could think of was that it was Snape doing it. In the end, Severus had assembled the cot, directed Hermione into the newly defined space, and then Harry and Ron into his room. Harry had already figured out the cot in there, so all they had to do was get ready for bed again, and sleep.

The sunbeams crept further up the mattress. Giving up on sleeping, Harry slipped out from the covers and padded out of the room to the loo. It was time to start his day.

§§§§§

It wasn't long after Harry got up that Ron and Hermione stirred. Severus was already in his lab working on the potion he'd been brewing last night.

"Eggs okay for breakfast?" Harry asked as the two others came into the room. Anita's dress fit Hermione okay, but Mr Culpepper's clothes hung a bit funny on Ron – the shoulders were wider, the sleeves folded up, and the legs had been cuffed up on the trousers. It struck Harry that Ron didn't look uncomfortable at all.

"Sure, mate," Ron walked towards the kitchen. "There's juice in the chilled box, right?"

"Fridge, Ron," Hermione said as she put a knob of butter into the pan Harry put on the hob.

"Yes, there is. The glasses are in the cupboard next to it." Harry added, and with that, the three put together a decent breakfast.

Severus joined them not long after the table was set. "We'll be heading out just after lunch. I can't leave earlier."

Seeing Ron's downcast face, Harry thought of an idea. "I'll show them around the neighbourhood, okay?"

Severus frowned at the other two. "All right, but remember to watch what you say and be back here by noon."

"Yes, sir," chorused the three.

It was later on during the train ride to the nearest town with a floo that Severus explained the tale he had told the Weasleys.

"I spotted the three of you running into danger and portkeyed you away. It was the only way I could keep you safe without alerting the others to what I was doing."

The trio accepted the tale, and Harry helped to embellish it – putting in the location in the woods they vanished from, how they were scared at first, but eventually settled in and were thrilled to be going back to The Burrow. Ron added details to Snape's place until it sounded like a suitable Bat of the Dungeon's abode, and couldn't help but marvel at the small smile flashed his way by the man. Hermione finished the tale by adding in the nosy neighbours.

§§§§§

The day before they headed back to Hogwarts, Harry was dragged out into the emptiest, least visited place around Ottery St Catchpole by Ron with Hermione trailing after them.

"You're really living with Snape?" Ron leant back against a tree, his eyes boring into Harry while he waited on a response.

Harry sighed and slipped a hand over his face before answering, "Yes, you were in my room, Ron."

Hermione asked the next one, "And you've been living with him for almost three summers now?"

Harry sank to the ground – he could tell this conversation wouldn't end so fast – and nodded. "And he's been taking care of me the best he could during the school year. Who do you think got Dumbledore to agree to have Bolt Broom Company check out the new broom? He was able to make the cure for your Polyjuice mistake, Hermione, that much faster because I was able to tell him what happened. He kept me from thinking I was going insane when I heard the basilisk in the walls that year, too. Last year …."

Ron groaned, "I bet he was royally mad at you at the beginning of summer. We hexed him and then you almost got attacked by a werewolf and dementors. How are you still standing?"

Harry laughed, "He told me that we did good with hexing him, but he wasn't too pleased to find out that I followed Black without an adult backup. I told him that Black was just a dog at the time and he forgave me."

Both shook their heads and Hermione questioned, "He was the reason you didn't agree to move in with your Godfather, wasn't he?" She nodded towards Ron, "We both knew your home life wasn't great before you came to Hogwarts, but..."

Harry flashed them a grin. "You're right – I couldn't leave Severus, not after all he'd done for me. He cleaned his old room for me, bought me clothes, let me roam about the neighbourhood and learned all about him, taught me Defence over the summer, and brought me up to speed on Potions and everything. As I told him, I only knew Black for a couple of hours and his behaviour wasn't sterling before then. No way I'd leave home for him despite being my Godfather. Not now."

"Why can't Snape just tell everyone?" Ron groused as he plucked a few leaves off the tree. "I know he's got a reputation at the school protect, but honestly!"

"He can't, and I can't explain why – he hasn't given me permission to yet," Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, his arms draped around his legs. "When he does, you'll be the first to know."

"Until then, mate," Ron sighed. "You trust him though, right?"

Harry nodded.

"You know he was involved with those guys that were at the World Cup, the Death Eaters," Ron continued.

"Yeah, he told me about that at the end of my first summer with him," Harry answered.

Ron and Hermione stared at him, their eyes slightly wider before shaking their heads.

§§§§§

The first day of lessons was going okay until Malfoy decided to vent his frustration out on Ron. Harry would be the first to say that the blond Slytherins' comments about Ron's mum were unwarranted and that his shot back about Mrs Malfoy was just as cruel, but Professor Moody's response to the entire thing was completely out of proportion for the crime.

Yes, Malfoy had tried to hex him while his back was turned. That was normal. A professor – one who was supposed to be there to take care of the students – transfiguring said student into a ferret and then bouncing him about was not. Without a second thought, Harry cast a Freeze Charm – the one that Hermione had used to stop the Cornish Pixies – and then a Locomotion one on Malfoy before he could hit the ground a second time. Turning, he ran up the stairs with Ron and Hermione close behind him while ignoring the voices of the professor telling him to stop and the other students pondering what Harry was up to.

Bursting into the Transfiguration classroom, Harry was glad to see Professor McGonagall still there, though she looked like she was about to leave.

"Professor, you've got to fix him!" Harry waved at the floating, frozen ferret.

"Him?" Professor McGonagall frowned, darting a look at the other two before resting her gaze on the animal. "Who is he and what happened?"

"It's Malfoy. Professor Moody transfigured him into this," Harry said. "He then levitated him really high and dropped him on the floor when Malfoy tried to get away."

Her eyes narrowed in displeasure before she cleared the expression off her face. "Miss Granger, please let Madam Pomfrey know that we are coming." She shifted her gaze to Harry's wand before looking at Ron. "Mr Weasley, please inform the Headmaster to meet me in the Infirmary."

Both of them ran out the door, leaving Harry with the white ferret and the Deputy Headmistress. He glanced at Malfoy and asked quietly, "Can you change him back?"

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned as she nodded. "We will, Mr Potter, as soon as you lower him gently onto the floor."

Harry felt his arm tremble as he considered how to do it. He had reacted on pure instinct earlier and used _Mobilicorpus,_ a spell he'd seen used in the Infirmary but had never performed until this moment. "I … I might drop him, Professor."

McGonagall pointed her wand at Malfoy. "I'll catch him if that happens, Mr Potter. Now, slowly lower him. Just think of where you want him to go and move your wand until it points to that location."

Nodding and frowning in concentration, Harry carefully lowered the white ferret to the classroom floor. A sigh of relief escaped him as the transfigured Slytherin landed gently.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall stopped a moment before obviously restraining a sigh. "Mr Potter, please go to Professor Snape's classroom and inform him of what happened. Let him know that I will meet him in the Infirmary."

Harry sprinted out the door and rushed down to the dungeon, hoping to catch Severus while he was free. The last thing he wanted to do was to interrupt a class. When he made it to the classroom, he poked his head around the door. Not spotting Severus, he darted to the man's lab. After a quick knock, he slipped in, shutting the door behind him, and started talking even as the older man looked over at him.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to come tell you what happened and that she would meet you in the Infirmary," He rushed out and then continued to give a synopsis of what happened in the hall and how he and the others got Malfoy to Professor McGonagall. By the time he'd finished, Severus was ready to leave.

"Harry," Severus spoke softly but Harry heard him, "thank you for not letting your rivalry with Malfoy stop you from doing what was right."

Harry beamed for a moment before his smile vanished. "Professors aren't supposed to do things like that. Malfoy and I? Sure – we're rivals. He was upset at Ron because of something Ron's family did to his family. He retaliated against Ron's family to Ron. I retaliated against Malfoy, Malfoy attacked me. Normal hallway set-to for us. Every professor to now would assign detentions and take points."

He shook his head and sighed. "I guess this means this year's Defence Professor isn't to be trusted either."

Severus clapped a hand on his shoulder as he checked the corridor. "Watch out for him."

"I will."

They both struck out into the hall, heading up to the Infirmary.

§§§§§

 _Cousin,_

 _I know it's just the beginning of the school year, but it's about the professor of THAT class. You know the one – the professors and I always seem to have an issue at the end of the school year. Well, this one's starting early. I don't trust him – not after the stunt he pulled on our first day of classes, but now I trust him less._

 _He showed us three ways to harm people in class. One was psychological – imagine being able to make someone do what you want, it works better than hypnosis. The other one was pure pain – it makes all the nerves feel like they're on fire, and the last one just kills you quickly – really kills you. I honestly think they should be unforgivable. I mean, it doesn't matter who or what you use them against, you just shouldn't. No just killing people, no just torturing people, and no just controlling them. It's wrong. He said that he was going to use the mind control thing on us later on. I'm scared what he's going to make me do._

 _I know you can't do anything about it, but I wanted to let you know what was happening just in case the school doesn't tell you._

 _Your Cousin_

Severus crumpled the paper while glaring at his board. How dare Moody do this!? He knew the man had been an Auror and knew that he wasn't supposed to be casting those curses. Sighing deeply, he burned the note – there was nothing he could do to stop this from happening. Albus had to have approved it.

§§§§§

The lab door shut behind empty air. Severus glanced at it before turning back to his potion.

"He's a horrible professor, Severus," Harry's voice was soft but his words clear. "He … he introduced the Unforgivables to us and even performed them. The Imperius Curse wasn't so bad to watch, the Cruciatus Curse was worse and the Killing Curse was so fast which made it scarier. All were cast on a large spider right on his desk."

The words came to a shuddering stop. Severus tried to assess Harry to make sure the boy was all right, but without seeing anything… he stirred his cauldron, waiting for Harry to continue.

"Neville … Neville was really upset about it." Harry moved further into the room, his invisibility cloak dropping to his shoulders, showing a pale tense face. "I could tell that Professor Moody _enjoyed_ it. Not only causing the spider pain, but the effect on Neville."

"Auror Moody is many things, Harry," Severus turned around, his eyes seeking out the scared green eyes, "but intentionally hurting someone he's supposed to protect isn't something that's part of his character."

"He hurt Malfoy! On the first day of classes even." Harry shuddered, letting his cloak slump off his shoulders and fall to the floor. "And now this, and the way he watches me – there is something wrong with it. It … It's almost like when Quirrell would watch me during my first year. His magical eye tracking me, following me, making me feel as if it is peering into my mind and such."

Severus crossed the room and sank down to Harry's height. "Does it feel exactly like Quirrell? Headaches and all?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but … I don't know how else to describe it." He curled his hand next to his side. "I don't want him to cast the Imperius Curse on me tomorrow. I can't trust him – what if he makes me do something bad?"

"Then you refuse to do it," Severus stared at Harry, willing him to believe him. "It's that simple. You can do it – you're one of the most stubborn hard-headed boys I know."

Harry quirked a nervous grin. "You honestly think I could stop him? Professor Moody said it takes real strength of character to fight it off, and if all those adults couldn't do it before, why should I be able to?"

Severus hated thinking back to the time he was truly a Death Eater. They would cast the Imperius curse on one another for fun – to make the others do what they wanted, to make them look silly or do things they typically wouldn't. He had learned to fight the curse very quickly. Severus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as he tried to explain. "Most adults, most people, see no reason not to do what they've been told to do. Not when the one who is telling them is promising comfort, support, and a sense of security while you're doing what was asked. They're used to authority figures helping them, or at least not harming them.

"We're different – we don't expect all that from doing what we are told. We expect that promise to be a lie and are used to not following blindly. So, when we have a true choice, we will think it through and decide if we want to do as we are told. If we don't want to, then we don't."

Green eyes were digging into him, searching for answers he wasn't sure he could or wanted to give. "When he casts it on you, and it's something you don't want to do, then refuse. Send them packing. If anyone or anything invades your mind, send them away. Your mind is your only safe place to be you – to be the person you want to be – and if they get in, then they can learn you and manipulate you."

Tension leaked out of Harry, his head dropping down onto Severus' shoulder while his own slumped. "You really think I can defy him?"

A soft chuckle escaped Severus, "Lad, you do it all the time. This one will be a touch harder, but not much."

An answering chuckle came from Harry as he straightened up.

Severus stood and squeezed Harry's shoulder before letting it go. "Do you have somewhere to be today? Friends expecting you?"

"No, Hermione is studying and Ron is playing with the Twins today."

"Then take the stool if you want, or go study yourself."

Harry settled on the only stool in the room, feeling a lot better than when he had first entered. He watched Severus go about his potion, wondering how who he would have to turn to if Severus hadn't rescued him from the Dursleys three years ago.


	8. Unwanted Adventures

_As always, much thanks goes to Yen for making this that much better._

 _Unwanted Adventures_

Severus froze as Albus said Harry's name. He had been wary when the Goblet flared for the fourth time, thinking that Harry couldn't possibly be involved. The boy was known to get up into all sorts of trouble, but it was only the end of October, not the end of the year, so he had let it go. Now his heart was beating fast and he did his best to keep his expression blank.

When Albus and Minerva left to retire to the back room, he tagged along. Minerva cast him a questioning look. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, if anyone should have been it was Pomona, but he couldn't be left out of this. He needed to know what was going to happen to his charge.

Spotting Harry, he couldn't keep his expression blank any longer, so he let it fall into malevolent lines showing true anger at the situation. The next several moments were spent glaring, snarling, and worrying as he listened to everyone but Harry complain. Part of him cheered when Moody pointed that out. _'He didn't do it. Harry says he didn't put his name in the cup and I trust him. Moody's idea seems far-fetched, but I wonder if it's along the right lines. Far-fetched seems to be how things happen to Harry.'_

Crouch stepped forward to speak, and Severus couldn't help but be cautious. He'd watched one too many people forced to do things against their will, and even though he couldn't prove it, he was sure this was the case. He glanced over at Moody, positive that the Auror would pick up on this, but Severus noted the man's real eye seemed slightly unfocused even though he could only part of it. The niggling doubt bred by Harry's concern at the beginning of the year and the theft of his potions ingredients reared its head. Was this really Alastor Moody? _'Albus says it is, though, and Albus knows him better than the rest of us.'_

Keeping his scowl on his face, Severus waited until everyone was dismissed from the room – most ignoring Albus' invitation for a nightcap – before heading for his dungeons. No matter how much he wanted to follow Harry, he knew it wasn't possible.

§§§§§

Harry shut the door behind him. Nobody in the common room believed him. He honestly had no idea how his name came out of the Goblet, but George, Fred and the rest believed that he had somehow made it past Dumbledore's age line and put his name in. Spotting Ron stretched out on his bed, Harry felt a wave of relief – here he would find someone who would understand.

"Here you are, I've been looking for you," Harry said as he struggled to get the Gryffindor banner Lee tied around him off.

"Hello," Ron said, not pulling his head out of his pillow. "Was it the invisibility cloak that let you get passed the line?"

Harry sank onto his bed, the banner dangling from his hand as his eyes widened, "Not you too. Please, Ron – you've got to believe me. I didn't put my name in."

The red hair shifted until one blue eye stared at him across the space between their beds. "Give me one good reason why I should. One reason why you wouldn't put your name in."

Harry stared into that one eye. He could see the glimmer of unshed tears in it, but he wasn't sure if they were from anger, sorrow, frustration, or a combination of them. _'One reason … only one? I don't want to be dead. Someone wants me that way and this would be an easy way to make sure it happens. I want a normal year, to watch other people take chances and risks. I doubt he'd accept either of those, but there's one he will.'_

"Snape," the name was whispered but he knew Ron heard him by the widening of that blue eye.

"I saw him go back there, mate," Ron pushed himself over until he was completely facing Harry. "How's he handling this?"

Harry curled into himself as he remembered the biting words and the sneers. "He's mad – certainly not happy."

Ron nodded, his hair rustling on the pillow. "Yeah, Dad would be too if any of us succeeded. At least he can't corner you about it."

Harry shuddered. "I'd rather he did and got it all out of his system. Classes are going to be horrible."

"Mate," Ron groaned, "Gryffindor is going to lose so many points. We've no hope for the House Cup this year." He sat up, digging out a quill, ink, and parchment from his nightstand. "Write him, explain things – it's our only hope."

Chuckling softly, Harry waved the parchment away and dug his Muggle paper from his trunk. "I'll try, I hope he believes me."

"So do I, mate. So do I." Ron moved to watch the door for the other dorm mates, leaving Harry to compose his thoughts.

§§§§§

Blankenship landed on the High Table next to Severus, the letter he carried dropped in front of Severus' plate. Giving the bird an owl treat, Severus tucked the letter he desperately wanted to read into his robe. Albus watched as the bird flew away, his blue eyes then turned to Severus, a question in them. The rest of Hogwarts staff gave him the same look. All were wondering what John had to say.

He ignored them. Finishing his breakfast quickly, he left the table, striding down to his office where he could read the letter in peace and hopefully come up with something to tell the rest of the staff.

Unfolding the paper, he scanned the contents.

 _Cousin,_

 _I'm sorry. It's not my fault. I honestly don't know how it happened. There's nothing you can do, but I knew you'd be mad when the school told you so I felt I should at least tell you my side._

 _I know you were told about the inter-school games and that you had to be in the upper years to compete. Somehow (I wish I knew how) I am competing. Sure, those boys I told you about, the ones who like to prank others, tried their best to get in, but I didn't want to. I wanted to watch everyone else, enjoy them defying sense as you'd say._

 _I'm sorry. I know you're going to worry, but they won't let me out – something about a legally binding contract. I'll be careful, I promise._

 _John_

Sighing, Severus burned the note and banished the ashes. He'd find a way to let Harry know he believed him.

Albus, Minerva, Pomona, Filius, and Rolanda found him as he started on a stack of essays. He spotted the others just outside the door as it closed.

"What did young John wish, Severus?" the Headmaster asked. "Is everything all right with him?"

All the others waited on his answer, their eyes pinned on him. Holding his quill just above the inkpot, Severus raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, you think John's in trouble?"

The others nodded while Albus just smiled at him, waiting.

"He needs a bit of funds to cover an unexpected expense. A teacher changed at the last minute and they required a different book than the one we picked up." It was already the beginning of November, but they all understood teachers who didn't last.

The group relaxed, shooting each other slightly sheepish looks. Rolanda beamed in relief and Albus' smile widened. "I do hope the new teacher will be a good one, young John is such a bright boy."

Severus frowned. "I hope so as well. Now, I need to write him and send him the funds. If you will all excuse me."

"Of course, my dear boy," Albus waved the others out the office. "Send him our greetings."

The door closed behind them and Severus sighed lightly. Now, he had to send an owl to someone.

§§§§§

Harry and Ron slumped through Snape's classroom door prepared for the detention they had truly earned. It hadn't taken much to land them here, just Malfoy and Harry getting mad at each other.

It was even easier this time because the whole saving Malfoy as a ferret thing had embarrassed the Slytherin so he was easy to goad. It was even easier for Harry to snipe back and all Severus had to do then was to play the bad guy.

Usually, Harry tried to control his temper when Severus wasn't around, even if Malfoy was. Harry was sure his conflicting behaviour was confusing to Malfoy and that was just one more incentive for him to keep it up.

Snape ignored them as he scratched words, most likely scathing words, in bright red ink on some poor student's essay. Harry looked around the room in an attempt to figure out what he and Ron were going to do. Sitting on and near a student desk close to Snape's was a vat of something, pickling brine, and several storage jars.

Dark eyes looked up at them. "You're pickling rat brains – get started and not a word."

Ron nodded and Harry wasn't far behind even as he searched the professor's face for something, anything, that showed he wasn't as mad as he appeared. _'Give it up – Severus is too good. You know by now he's not going to give himself away.'_

For the next two hours the only sounds were that of knives on cutting boards as they sliced through brains, brine solution sloshing into jars, and a quill scratching over parchment.

"Clean up your area," Snape's voice broke the silence as he tidied up his desk.

Both Harry and Ron held back sighs of relief as they scrambled to do as he said. The silence hadn't been oppressive, but it wasn't enjoyable either.

§§§

Severus frowned as he watched the boys clean up. He wanted to talk to Harry, to reassure him that he understood that the boy hadn't tried to be part of this … fiasco. He hadn't had a chance yet – Moody was watching him too closely as was Karkaroff. Tonight might be the only time he'd get a moment, but it meant letting Ronald into his lab.

Giving into the inevitable, he penned a quick note to Harry and palmed it to the boy as they passed him to retrieve their bags. He left the classroom after securing it, and was pleased to see that Harry and Ronald were waiting next to his lab door. Severus keyed the youngest Weasley into the wards as he let them in.

"Mr Weasley, this is my personal lab. As such, you're only allowed here if there is an emergency or are invited. You are now keyed to the wards and the door will open for you." Severus frowned before sighing. "Harry, bring Miss Granger by sometime under your cloak so that she may be allowed in as well."

They both nodded and he gestured towards the stools. He'd finally brought a second one in. "Have a seat, if you wish, you've both been on your feet for a while tonight."

Harry's eyes widened when they took in the 'Potter Stinks'/'Cedric Diggory True Hogwarts Champion' pins on the table. Hurt green eyes flew up to meet his even as Ron rested a comforting hand on Harry's.

"I've almost perfected a spell to block their ability to show the 'Potter Stinks' side. Once it is done, it'll be cast on my classroom and the Great Hall if I can do so." The hurt faded and a smile started instead. Severus moved on to his reason for having them here. "I do believe you had nothing to do with entering your name in the tournament. I did the moment your name came out of the fire, but thank you for the note. Do you still have no idea who might have done it?"

"No, sir," Harry shook his head, as did Ronald. "Maybe Moody is right? Someone tricked the Goblet?"

"It'd have to be someone older – an adult," Ronald added. "The age line would've kept everyone younger than seventeen away from it, and it had to happen late at night, or early morning – after curfew."

"Enough students break curfew that it wouldn't guarantee it was an adult," Severus said, "but the age line does limit things. It would have to either be a Professor, the Ministry Officials, or Mr Filch."

"Could a house elf do it?" Harry asked. "If Dobby could do all those things two years ago, maybe..."

He trailed off as Severus tapped the table top as he thought. "Possible. I'll talk to the Head Elf later to see if he knows anything."

§§§§§

Harry glanced at the stands but quickly returned his attention to the Hungarian Horntail when Severus scowled at him. Worry ate through him as he tried to think of how to get the golden egg. He honestly didn't want to use his broom. He doubted Severus could replace it – at least not with a new Firebolt – if it was damaged, and it was a Christmas present!

He crouched behind a rock while the dragon hunkered down over her nest. As he squatted there, the crowd faded into the background. He felt almost like he did when he walked onto the field at the beginning of a Quidditch game. _'Maybe I really should summon my broom, but what if she burns it?'_

Shifting slightly, he spotted the egg between her front legs. It glinted gold among the real grey eggs. Ron had told him that she wouldn't move away from her nest unless she was lured. The dragon would want to chase after him, but her need to protect the little ones was greater than that drive. She would also be very cranky. _'Lure her away, draw her from her nest so I can get in. I'll need speed, which means the broom.'_

Holding back his worry, deciding he would get Severus to allow him to spend his own money on a new broom if this one was destroyed, Harry grasped his wand tight and pictured his prized possession clearly in his mind before calling out, " _Accio Firebolt!"_

§§§

Severus stared – he could, it was completely expected of him – as Harry summoned his broom. He knew it was a possible plan, one of a few that might just work, but he hadn't honestly thought Harry would do it. Dragons were natural fliers. Yes, he knew just how good Harry was, a bird in flight as it were, but he also knew dragons cooked birds regularly.

Worry and fear crawled through his stomach as Harry soared, dodging the fire breath as easily as he did Bludgers. The tail spike swiped his shoulder, but Severus could tell it wasn't too deep – the boy had suffered worse during a Quidditch match and still remained focused enough to win.

The attempt to pull the dragon away from her nest was an admirable one, one that proved to work as Harry swooped in and collected the egg and got out of there.

The entire thing was over before it had really begun, much like some of the Quidditch games the boy played. He watched as Harry landed near Minerva, Moody, and Hagrid. He wanted to be over there to offer his own congratulatory pat on the shoulder, check that shoulder wound… but he couldn't. It would give too much away.

Drawing a breath, he let his fear go.

§§§§§

Harry shut the lab door behind him. Ron had wanted to come, but decided it was best if he distracted everyone else. That and the twins wanted him for something in about half an hour.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus said, "and what do I owe this to? It's not Christmas yet and I haven't received a note."

Harry dropped onto the stool. "I … I don't want to go to the Yule Ball. Neither does Ron. I know I have to – I'm supposed to open it with the other Champions according to Professor McGonagall, but is there any way – any way at all you can get Ron and me out of this? Neither of us have a date yet. Hermione is going with someone else – and there isn't anyone I'm interested in."

Severus scanned the vials lining his shelves before looking at Harry. "You truthfully do not wish to be there."

Harry nodded. "I'd do anything – scrub cauldrons, cook for the entire thing, clean every greenhouse, sort the mice for Transfiguration, help Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest at night – anything to get out of it."

"Get sick Christmas morning at breakfast and remain so until two days after Christmas?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "How sick?"

"Miserable feeling, but not puking or any other loss of bodily fluids. Fever, sore throat, aching," Severus' matter-of-fact tone put Harry at ease. "Like you have the Muggle Flu, but it'll only last three days instead of the seven."

"I get to open presents in the morning, have breakfast, and then end up in the Infirmary – ill. Stay there for a while, and then be better for the rest of the holidays?"

Severus nodded. "But is missing one night of humiliation honestly worth three days of misery?"

Harry thought about it. He didn't want to see the 'Potter Stinks' badges, he didn't want to dance horribly and make even more of a fool of himself. Most importantly, he didn't want to face all the other students with him being touted as the Fourth School Champion. He'd been sick before, and had been sick without anyone helping him. He was going to take Severus up on it. He'd tell Ron, but not Hermione, and only Ron because he'd have to offer it as a way out.

He out let a pent up sigh, and looked Severus squarely in the face. "Yes, it's worth it. It'll be my choice and only Madam Pomfrey will be staring at me. No one will be expecting things out of me, and I don't have to ask anyone to join me." He paused for a moment, "Except Ron. I have to ask if he wants three days of misery or one night of humiliation. If he says yes, can he have it too?"

"I can arrange it."

Harry beamed. "Shall I give you your present before breakfast then?"

"Yes, and you can take yours with you."

§§§§§

Harry had no idea how Severus made him and Ron sick, only them, but he did. Madam Pomfrey took their temperatures and tucked them into beds beside each other just as Professor McGonagall came in. Dumbledore and Severus were trailing after her.

Madam Pomfrey smoothed his covers before meeting them part way across the room. "They're not well enough for anything, poor mites. They'll be lucky to be out of here in a week – they've caught influenza – the Muggle version."

McGonagall's eyes widened in shock and Albus' looked both of them over carefully.

"Do we have any idea how they were exposed to it? Should we be worried about an epidemic?" Albus' question carried even though he was speaking softly.

Severus glared at both him and Ron, his arms folded across his chest.

"I've no idea, Albus," Pomfrey said before looking at McGonagall. "Minerva?"

"Maybe when Weasley's dress robes were delivered, or maybe one of the many present deliveries," she said, her voice laced with uncertainty.

Snape huffed lightly. "Then we need to keep an eye on everyone for the next seven days. That is the standard incubation for the virus." He turned to Albus, "Should we cancel the Yule Ball to mitigate the possibility of transfer?"

"No, no," Albus said, "it's already planned and should go on. We'll just watch our students and inform the other two schools."

Harry could see Severus' disappointment flicker over his face before he locked it away.

"Severus, do you know of any other way to treat this besides treating the symptoms?" Pomfrey asked the Potions Master.

Severus' eyes meet with Harry's as he answered, "Just symptoms – they're going to have to ride it out."

Everyone but Severus cast them sympathetic looks, and then Dumbledore and McGonagall left.

Severus turned to Pomfrey. "If you want to attend the ball, I'll be willing to watch them."

"Thanks, Severus. You know where everything is." She crossed the room, heading out to get ready for the celebration.

§§§§§

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief when Myrtle flew up the taps. The prefect's bath was nice, very nice, but he didn't think that he'd want to come back in here anytime soon. Just the thought of the ghost watching him unseen was enough to scare him off.

Scanning the Marauder's Map to make sure the coast was clear, he started in surprise. _'There's someone in Snape's office?'_ Frowning, he looked closer, squinting at the name. _'Bartemius Crouch?I thought he was sick. How … why is he here?'_

Frowning even more, Harry searched the map for Severus' name, finding it in his quarters. He garnered up his courage and headed to the dungeon. He had to tell Severus about this.

The trip down was uneventful. Mr Filch and Mrs Norris were on the far side of the school, and he successfully dodged Professor Moody. _'Where did he even come from? Come to think of it, I never see him on the map.'_

Harry stopped in front of the door that Severus was just on the other side of. Raising his hand, he took a steadying breath and knocked. He wasn't sure if he was still keyed into the wards. It was one thing to meet up with the Professor in his lab, but this was his personal quarters in the middle of the night during the school year. Harry was worried that Severus would be mad, but he had to tell him about what he saw.

The door cracked open, and Severus peered about a frown creasing his brow. Harry remembered the invisibility cloak at the last second.

"Severus," he dropped the hood off his head, "can I come in, please?"

Black eyes widened and then darted to all the shadows in the corridor. The door was opened further, and his cousin signalled for him to enter. Rushing through, Harry shed the cloak completely and clutched the map tightly.

Three flips of a black wand, one towards the hallway door, one towards the empty portraits on the wall, and the last to the fireplace, happened so quickly Harry knew if the Professor wanted to hex him he'd never been able to block it.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Severus asked in a hushed but short tone.

"I was figuring out the second task – I had to put the egg in water, and Cedric gave me the password for one of the prefect baths for privacy," he put the golden egg next to the invisibility cloak on the sofa, "and when I was getting ready to go back to the tower I saw something that shouldn't be." Harry tightened his fingers around the map before spreading it out on the low coffee table. "I was using this map to make sure the coast was clear when it showed Bartemius Crouch in your office. That's what I had to tell you. I didn't think he was here, that he was too ill – that's what the rumour is at least."

Severus peered at the map, his eyes narrowing as he took in the information. Bartemius Crouch was climbing the stairwells. "Where did you get this?"

Harry rested his fingers on the edge of the map, ready to yank it away if Severus tried to keep it. "The Weasley twins gave it to me during my Third Year so I could sneak out to Hogsmeade. I never did, it was too dangerous, but I've used it to avoid … people when I needed to."

"I should take it away from you – that cloak already makes it hard enough to find you." Severus groused.

"But – but – it lets me escape Skeeter and Malfoy! Please, Severus, let me keep it," Harry pleaded even as he inched the map closer to him.

Severus gave a put upon sigh. "It's too good a protection to take away. Keep it."

"Thanks!" Harry beamed.

"Now, head up to your bed," Severus gestured towards the door, "and I'll find out why Mr Crouch is here."

Flinging on his cloak, gathering the egg, and holding the map beneath his cloak where he could still read it, Harry left, wishing he could just curl up in his bed here instead of trekking through the castle once again.

§§§§§

The days from the bath to the second task dwindled rapidly. Harry tried to tell if Severus had learnt anything about Crouch, but the older man was as inscrutable as ever. The rest of the time was spent with Ron and Hermione digging through spells – old, new, obscure, foreign – to find something that would allow him to survive getting to the bottom of the lake.

He considered asking Severus, but felt like that would be cheating, and knew that his Potions Professor couldn't help him. He'd already talked to him far too much this year as it was. Soon someone was bound to notice, and then who knew what would happen. At the very least, he'd get them both in trouble and most likely lose his place at Spinner's End.

It was the last day before the task and he and Ron were bemoaning their lack of success in their dorm. Hermione was attempting to get them a pass to the Restricted Section of the Library. She told them she would collect them if she was successful, but her chances diminished if they came with her.

Neville dumped a book on Harry's bed with a scrap piece of parchment shoved between two pages – no explanation, not even a greeting – and then he walked off. Ron opened the book and gasped, causing Harry to perk up – hope pulling him up out of his despondent slump at the head of the bed. Together they read the passage on Gillyweed. Hope bloomed even higher until Harry wondered where to get it from before tomorrow morning.

"Ask your cousin," Ron said as he closed the book, his expression earnest. "He might be able to get you some. Can't hurt to ask, can it?" Ron found the muggle paper and a quill. "If you write him quickly, the message can be delivered before dinner, and you might have an answer before curfew. I know you didn't want to involve him, but this is just procurement, not giving you a solution to the problem. He's proved capable of getting things to you without actually interacting with you, so it should be okay. "

"Thanks," mumbled Harry as he started composing the letter. Ron was right, Severus had a better chance of getting it in time, and could get it to him fairly easily if the books were an indicator. He hoped Severus knew where to find some Gillyweed in time.

Hermione came in just as he finished his note. Ron showed her Neville's book.

"Good, we've got something." She spotted the note Harry was writing, "Let's get that posted and then continue researching just in case."

Both of them agreed, and all three headed out of the tower. Fred and George collected Ron and Hermione sometime before curfew, and Harry eventually took a large stack of books back to the tower. When midnight came, he headed to bed, his only hope resting on Severus getting him the Gillyweed. Crookshanks curled up next to him, his purrs putting Harry to sleep even as he wondered where Ron and Hermione were.

The next morning Harry woke up to a jar with a green-grey weed that looked like floating rat-tails in it sitting on his trunk and the sun shining through the window.

"Ron!" He jumped out of bed, intent on getting his best mate up, only to find that he still wasn't there.

Neville lifted his head up and peered to where Harry was frantically searching. "Maybe he's already headed down to breakfast?" He looked about the dorm, his gaze landing on the jar. "You found some!"

Harry followed Neville's gaze. _'I guess it's truly Gillyweed. Severus came through.'_

"Yeah," Harry gave a thankful grin, "thanks for giving us the book. I'm heading down to breakfast, hopefully Ron is there."

The Great Hall was crowded, but neither Ron nor Hermione were there. Harry shovelled some eggs onto a piece of toast, topped it with a slice of tomato and some bacon, and went to see if they were in the Library.

They weren't there, and later that morning Dobby found him in a dark, dusty corridor of the school still looking for them. "Harry Potter needs to go save his Wheezy!"

Harry tipped his head to the side, his brow crumpling in thought. "My Wheezy? What's a Wheezy, Dobby?"

Dobby plucked at his jumper, "Your Wheezy gave Dobby his jumper. They've taken him into the lake. You need to go!"

"They've taken Ron!" Fear swept through him. The clue said there was a chance the important thing wouldn't come back. He couldn't lose Ron. He just couldn't!

Dobby's head bobbed up and down as he nodded. "Harry Potter needs to get to the lake, now."

"The Gillyweed is still in the tower," Harry moved to get around the house elf. He had to run.

"Dobby will get it for Harry Potter." The elf pointed to a shadow in the far wall. "That door will take you outside, near the Lake. Dobby will meet you there."

Turning, Harry called back over his shoulder, "Thanks, Dobby!"

After being scolded for being late by Percy of all people – ' _Channelling Mrs Weasley, or does he know Ron's under there?'_ – Harry stood, breathing hard, by the judges' gold-draped table. He tried to give Percy a reassuring look, but he wasn't sure how successful it was. He wasn't feeling very sure he could do this. _'But I can't let the Weasleys down, not with the Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy counting on me.'_ He couldn't see the others in the stands across the lake, but the look on Percy's face – the same masked concern he'd seen on Ron's face when they headed down to the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny – convinced him that Percy knew where Ron was and stiffened his resolve to do what it took. _Whatever_ it took. Ron was going to make it to the surface.

While Bagman was separating the Champions putting about ten feet between them, Dobby popped into a spot that the others couldn't see and silently handed him the jar with the Gillyweed. Harry took the weed out and gave the jar back to Dobby. The house elf left just before Bagman reached him. Harry tucked the weed into his robe pocket.

"All right?" Bagman moved him further from Krum. Harry nodded yes, and the man cast a _Sonorus._

Listening to Bagman giving out instructions, Harry shucked his shoes and socks – tucking them into his shoes – and then pulled off his robe and folded it before balancing it on his shoes, the pocket with the Gillyweed up. His toes squished in the mud as the whistle sounded. He grabbed the Gillyweed and walked into the freezing water, chewing it rapidly. Forcing down what he could, he shoved the rest into his pocket and waited.

The moment he felt he couldn't use his nose or mouth, he dove under the water. _'I'm glad Neville gave us the book to read, or that would have been a shock.'_ He looked at his webbed hands and feet. _'They would have been a shock as well.'_

Swimming as hard as he could, he struck off into the depths of the Great Lake. The long strands of dark weeds gave way to muddy flats, which turned into a meadow of pale green weeds. He'd just successfully escaped a Grindylow when Myrtle appeared, telling him where to go.

He felt his time was running out as he reached the merpeople's village square. He knew it was when he noticed how green the little girl was. It took him just a moment to free Ron, releasing him, hoping he'd float to the surface. Percy would bring him to the shore, Harry was positive. He then attempted to release the others, but the merpeople wouldn't let him.

Cedric made it there not long after, then Krum – he gave Krum the rock to free Hermione before the shark teeth could hurt her – and no one came for the little girl. Ron was floating not far from him, and Harry's worry mounted higher and higher. Giving in, he threatened the merpeople and freed the girl.

It was a struggle to reach the surface of the water, he could feel the water getting into his mouth as the surface became brighter. The rest of the Gillyweed was in his pocket but he refused to let go of either the little girl or Ron to reach it. He could make it.

Both Ron and the little girl woke up as he bobbed on the top of the lake, drawing in deep breaths. Ron helped him to bring her to the shore after teasing him for believing that they'd actually come to harm.

Percy pulled Ron into a bone crushing hug, his face white and filled with relief. Harry thought of pointing that out to Ron but instead, he tried to spot the other Weasleys in the crowd, but couldn't find them. Meeting Percy's eyes, he mouthed a 'You're welcome' to his 'Thank you' said just as quietly. He obviously wasn't the only one who believed.

Madam Pomfrey pulled Harry away from the water edge, wrapped him tight into a blanket, and fed him a potion that caused stem to come from his ears. Over her shoulder, he spotted Severus. The man looked calm, but Harry could see the searching look and watched as a few of the lines on his face melted away.

Later, when he reached his dorm, he spotted a box on his bed partially tucked under his pillow. Opening it quickly, he saw three vials filled to the brim with a red potion and a slip of parchment tucked under them. He flipped the parchment open after checking to make sure no one was in the room.

 _One for each of you – drink an entire vial immediately._

There was no signature, but Harry didn't doubt who it was from, nor what he was to do with the note. He banished the parchment's ashes, drank his potion, and then took the other two with him to give to Ron and Hermione.

§§§§§

Near the end of the school year …

Severus slumped against the post of Harry's bed. He knew he shouldn't be there and had made excuses in his mind as to why. Not that any of them would work. Entering Gryffindor Tower during the wee hours of the morning was too suspicious, but after this past week he needed to make sure Harry was fine.

' _The boy had taken his potion incorrectly last I'd seen him, and that one had never been tested when taken in two doses.'_ It sounded flimsy in his own mind, he knew it wouldn't work when spoken aloud.

Leaning forward he searched the boy's face, observing how restful he was sleeping. Severus wanted to check the cut on his arm, but was reluctant to create a light source and the moonlight leaking through the window wasn't bright enough to show him what he needed to see.

He had heard this past week the Death Eater's side of the Graveyard tale. Wormtail had been very verbose and profuse in explaining his role for bringing Voldemort back. Lucius and several others pointed out how late he, Severus, had been in appearing. All groused about how Harry escaped with Diggory's help after the spectacular light show created during the duel between Harry and the Dark Lord.

During the week long meetings, Wormtail continuously told the Dark Lord how Snape was still in Dumbledore's pocket, and the others confirmed that he was exonerated as the Headmaster's spy.

For his part, Severus told the tale – slightly edited – of what occurred when Harry and Cedric returned. After he explained how Bartemius Crouch, Jr received a Dementor Kiss, Voldemort had lost his temper. It was only the first time during the past week Severus was glad he had perfected and brought with him several vials of a potion that neutralized the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. _'It's a pity it only works up to an hour after being cursed.'_

One last look at his charge and Severus slipped out, heading for the dungeon.

Voldemort hadn't accepted what the others had whispered about him, but had kept him overly long. His excuse was that exams were done and he had a more pressing need for his skills than Dumbledore. Severus contacted Dumbledore, with the Dark Lord standing in the shadows, and told the Headmaster about his extended stay.

' _The rest of the week was spent toiling to fix the mistakes from Wormtail's brewing. Honestly, bones should be cleaned and ground. Even summoned and pulverized with magic, it would have retained the earth it was buried in, and magic can't make sure the fragments are the exact right size. Flesh is just that – flesh and nothing else. Unfortunately, the potion was a forgiving one.'_ He heaved both a mental and physical sigh. _'It'd taken all week to clean up the mess created by all the dirt born bacteria the idiot included in the cauldron.'_

The memory of the Dark Lord in the middle stages of Tetanus was a satisfying one. The golem constructed from bone, flesh, and blood with a healthy dose of unwanted muck had a hard time casting Unforgivables when his mouth was locked shut. _'Too bad only_ _Clostridium_ _tetani_ _was included. We might have been done with this farce if some_ _Clostridium_ _botulinum_ _slipped in and released their toxin.'_

Just the thought of the Dark Lord dying again, but this time from a bacterium that caused Botulism – a far more deadly member of the _Clostridium_ genus – brought a tip up of his lips. Of course, he would have still had to search for or frantically invent a potion to keep the being alive, but it would have been harder and its damage irreversible. He'd already had a stage one test for the Tetanus potion and only had to perfect it to work on whatever you could call the Dark Lord's physiology.

Running a tired hand over his face, he let himself into his quarters. _'I should let Albus know I'm back.'_ Slumping into his seat, he decided to give himself a minute to savour sitting down. He'd been able to keep the construct alive though he suspected it would have lived even without his help, but he'd been able to help it live a bit better. Not too much of a success, the thing was still missing parts, its skin was more sensitive, and some of its spells were weaker. Not that the Dark Lord would realize it, especially as Severus was the one who mostly experienced the main one – Legilimency – and he wasn't telling. _'He has lost some of his mind's strength. He bleeds his thoughts more and can't read others quite as well.'_

Drawing one last deep tired breath, Severus moved to let Albus know he was back.

§§§§§

Harry leant back against the seat of the Hogwart's Express. The past week had been terrifying – even more so than facing Voldemort in the graveyard. That was over in less than an hour, but this terror didn't leave him until he spotted Severus at the Leaving Feast. The fear bred from the concern for the man's safety had only been made worse by the minor niggling ones related to it. He hadn't known how he was going to go home. How he could explain to Mrs Gillian and the others where Severus was, especially when he didn't know himself?

Swallowing hard, he released the fear and tension. Severus would meet him at Platform Two and they'd be able to finally talk. Harry was looking forward to it.

The rest of the train ride went well. He gave his half of the prize money to Fred and George before wondering how he was going to explain it to Severus, and tried to forget the reporters who had been hounding both him and Cedric. Amos Diggory was protecting his son from them, but no one was protecting Harry who refused to put Severus in the limelight, not after just getting him back safe. No, he would dodge the reporters at the station and then hide in Platform Two while he waited.

That plan went well, and before long he was walking beside Severus, his trunk tucked into his pocket and hopes for a quick dinner. The restaurant wasn't very small, but it wasn't huge either. They were seated in the back and as soon as their food was delivered Severus did something that made the air shimmer around them – Harry was positive it was a privacy spell.

"I'm pleased you're all right," Severus said as he sipped his water. His shepherd's pie steamed lightly, the vegetables and meat spilling out of the crust and onto the plate. "I would like to hear from you what happened in the graveyard, but if you'd rather not I can deduce most of the events from the tales of the others there."

Harry drew a deep breath before blowing it out. His own pie's steam followed his breath. "I'm even gladder that you're all right too. Cedric and I made it to the centre of the maze. I alerted him to the spider – an Acromantula – and together we subdued it. After an argument, we decided to take the cup together. Neither of us wanted to take the prize from the other. Cedric wanted me to have it since I'd saved him twice, and I wanted him to have it because I had hurt my leg and wouldn't reach it, besides he was the true Champion for Hogwarts. So, he helped me over to the cup and we clasped the handles on three. It took us away to an old graveyard. Professor Dumbledore thinks Moody – I mean Crouch, Jr made it into a portkey when he placed it in the centre. We both stumbled when we landed. Cedric helped me up and started walking away, figuring this might still be part of the task. After the maze – you know, the spiders and such – I thought it best for us to stick together so I called to Cedric. He spun around and stumbled and fell behind this really tall headstone.

"I was going to go check on him, but Wormtail and Voldemort appeared. They stunned me, tied me up to a headstone and proceeded to bring Voldemort back." Harry shuddered, he didn't want to remember Wormtail cutting off his hand or Voldemort rising out of the cauldron. Severus seemed to sense this.

"I know what happened with the potion. I spent the last week … attempting … to correct the errors Wormtail made."

The way it was said assured Harry that Severus' attempt looked harder and more complete than it actually was.

"What happened during the duel? How did you get away?" asked Severus. "That's the part everyone disagrees on."

"He cast the Cruciatus Curse on me twice during the duel. It was the third time I'd experienced it – he did it once before we started. Then he attempted to Imperius me, but I fought it off. Finally, I got my mind back and dodged. He tracked me down to the headstone I was hiding behind, and I didn't want to die kneeling before him. The only spell I could think to cast was the Disarming Charm – if I could just get his wand from him it would help. Not much, there were thirty others there to finish me off, but it'd make me feel better.

Harry paused for a moment, seeing Severus' face tighten until it resembled a pale mask, but the man said nothing.

"He cast the third Unforgivable, the Killing Curse, and our two spells met. Their colours went from red and green to gold. We lifted up in the air – I don't know how – and floated over towards where the portkey fell. Then a gold dome appeared around us. It sounded like Fawkes was singing and warned me not to break the connection.

"The dome kept the others out. They'd scrambled to catch up with us. Voldemort kept telling them to do nothing. Then a ball of light formed in the gold beam and we pushed it towards each other – when it neared my wand, I thought it'd burst into flames. I pushed it towards him as hard as I could and succeeded in getting it to touch his wand and then spells came out. Dumbledore said it was a _priori incantatem,_ all I know is that people appeared and I worked hard to hold it there. Eventually, Mum and Dad – or their shadows - came out of the wand and told me to be ready to run, to get the portkey and it'd take me back.

"I saw Cedric sitting up from behind the headstone he'd fallen behind and as soon as the connection broke, and I ran towards him, he knew what to do. We both grabbed the cup where it lay near him. We vanished just like Mum said and came back to Hogwarts."

Harry gave a deep, deep sigh, a shudder running through him. The tension, the petrifying fear of that time seeped away, finally leaving him slumped and empty. Somehow, telling Severus helped to let it all go.

Severus nudged his drink closer to his hand. "Drink – it's over."

Harry obeyed. "But he's back, that means you're back doing what Dumbledore told you to do, and he can start the war again."

"What I am doing won't matter much for now. He needs to regain his strength. Potions is _not_ Wormtail's speciality and the Dark Lord will be recovering from his inept brewing for a few months at least."

Harry couldn't help the flicker of a smile at that.

"For now, we will finish dinner and then return to Hogwarts. You will work on your summer homework, same as normal." Severus flashed a small smile in return. "I'm sure you will get the other professors to help while you help them."

Harry stared at him, worry clouding his green eyes.

"He won't be able to find me, will he?" he asked softly.

A larger hand closed over his and squeezed it.

"Not yet, Harry," Severus said, "and I hope never. We'll investigate every means to deal with him this summer."


	9. An Unexpected Chance

_AN: Thanks to Yen for reminding me to get busy on this one - actually, she pointed out gently that she hadn't seen it back for double checking. Also, I was asked what the potion Severus sent Harry for him, Ron and Hermione. It wasn't anything special, just an extra general health potion._

 _We've only one more chapter to go! So, enjoy!_

 _An Unexpected Chance_

"A moment, Severus," Albus called, stopping Severus as he prepared to leave the Headmaster's office, the last of several meetings done.

Severus finished stacking his parchments before looking up. He had a feeling this wasn't about school.

"Is there someplace safe you can send John?" Albus asked, his eyes worried and his expression serious. "Or can I find somewhere?"

Severus forced down his first reaction – Albus didn't know who John was – before he considered the question. "The Dark Lord doesn't know about him – no one in the Wizarding World but my fellow professors, the youngest Weasley, and Miss Granger do. The last two only met him briefly when they spent the night at my place after the attack at the World Cup."

"Arabella Figg – she's an Order member – is currently living in a Muggle neighbourhood in Surrey. She could take him in if need be." Albus said softly. "I'm sure she would love a bit of company."

Severus bit back the 'Never!' that bubbled to his lips. He would not allow Harry to live in that neighbourhood again, not even in disguise. "I'll make alternative plans if they're needed, Albus."

Standing, he gathered his things. "Is there anything else?"

The older man shook his head.

§§§§§

Severus shut the door behind him and followed Mr Culpepper to his parlour while wondering where the rest of his group was. It was unusual for the man to invite him over the first day of summer holidays, and even more unusual not to have the others there.

"Have a seat, Severus." The older man indicated the chairs that were grouped around a small coffee table. A tea tray was resting there, the pot under an understated multi-toned grey cosy.

Severus took his usual chair with its back to a wall and clear views of the room's doors and windows. Mr Culpepper passed him a cup of tea which he knew was made to his liking. Set on the edge of the saucer were two biscuits – one lemon shortbread and one chocolate chip – both his favourites.

Culpepper then sat down directly across from him, balancing his own tea on the arm of the chair. They both sipped their tea and nibbled on the sweets in silence. Faded green eyes searched him as if attempting to find the answers to all his questions in Severus' posture and face.

"What can I help you with, Mr Culpepper?" Severus finally broke the silence.

A frown creased the wrinkled forehead and then a deep sigh left him. Resolve took over his expression and he set his cup down on the saucer. "You're a wizard, aren't you, lad?"

Severus froze, feeling as if the breath had been knocked out of him. _'How? Who broke the Statute? I don't want to Obliviate him.'_

"I can see by your lack of response I'm right," Culpepper leant over to get the teapot and refilled his tea before offering more to Severus. "Don't be worrying about the Statute. I've not let a word slip in yet about that World, and I'm not about to now."

Severus offered his cup for the refill, hand still steady, while he searched his memory for any hint that Culpepper was anything more than a Muggle. Nothing came to mind.

"How do you know about the Wizarding World?" His question sounded more cautious than he had planned.

Culpepper gave a self-deprecating grin, "I was born in it, lad – just as you were born into the Muggle one. Are you Muggleborn or Half-blood?"

Severus held his face in a congenial expression while he felt his entire view of the man before him shift off kilter. "Half-blood, Mum was a Witch, pure-blood, Dad was a Muggle."

Taking a deep breath, Severus tried to regain his footing in the conversation before he revealed more than he should. Culpepper kept the initiative.

"You teach at Hogwarts then ... Potions most likely, and John goes there. That means the boy is a Wizard too. He's from your Mum's side of the family – at least that's what you've said."

Severus nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm the Potions Professor – I hold my Mastery in the subject, and yes, John is a Wizard. What gave us away?"

"The lad was talking outside my house last summer, the night he and his friends appeared." Culpepper leant back into his chair, cradling his cup in his hands. "I was up late – couldn't sleep so I was outside getting a breath of fresh air – and they arrived. Not by train, I would've heard it come into the station. Mr Weasley asked if you were a Wizard and Miss Granger mentioned owls. I couldn't hear everything John said but what I did hear confirmed what they were asking. I had my suspicions throughout the years about you, but I could always figure out a different reason for things to have happened. I didn't ask before because I didn't want to break the Statute."

Severus relaxed his wand hand, feeling surprised that he had even prepared to draw on this man who was a friend. _'If he was a threat to Harry though.'_ Even as the thought faded, Severus knew what he was capable of to protect his ward. "You are quite well adjusted to the Muggle World for not being born in it."

"I'm a squib so my family sent me to my Muggle relatives during the school year and I got to go home in the summer – kind of the opposite of what Muggleborns do when they go to Hogwarts. I still keep in touch with them periodically. For a while there it was dangerous for us to do so, what with You-Know-Who killing Muggle friendly folk."

Culpepper frowned as Severus felt his shoulders stiffen. "What's happened, lad?"

"He's back," Severus wanted to take the words back the moment they left his lips. Culpepper's tanned face became ashen. "Not many people know it, but he is."

"I'll postpone my family visit this year, then." Culpepper took a fortifying drink of his tea before trembling hands set the cup back on its saucer. "John, does he know? Will he be okay? And you – if you're Half-blood, he's not going to like you much either."

Severus studied the older man, thoughts rolling about in his mind. He decided that some truth was needed here, just in case the worst happened. Pulling out his wand, he cast several spells to check for any means of spying and then set up a few for privacy. When he looked back at his host, he noted the way the man was staring at his wand. "I apologise, I should have asked."

"Nonsense, you did right – there are some things that should not be talked about where others can hear." Culpepper picked a small tea cake from the tray and rested it on the edge of his saucer as he considered his teacup again. "What do you need to say, lad, that no one else should hear?"

"Not even Mrs Pence, Mrs McCarthy, or Mrs Gillian."

Culpepper straightened up and nodded.

"John … John is the one in the worst danger from the Dark Lord. The man will be actively hunting him because of something that happened when the lad was too young to remember. I will do everything to keep John safe, but if the worst happens to me..." he didn't get a chance to finish.

"I'll take him in and we'll get out of the country. John will be safe with me. I'll make sure he finishes his schooling and gets on with his life – don't you worry about that, Severus." The green eyes didn't look so faded at that moment, "Even if he's got to hide in the Muggle world to do it, I'll make sure of it."

A small weight Severus hadn't even noticed fell off his shoulders. "I'll rewrite my will so that his guardianship goes to you if I pass."

§§§§§

Harry slid a scrap of paper between the book's pages to mark the spell's location; Hermione had scolded him too many times for him to dog-ear it. Setting it aside, he looked around the library that he'd only learned about two weeks ago.

It'd been a shock when Severus first brought him down here. He'd never spotted the door even though it was just past the lab's door. Harry remembered the second day they'd returned to Spinner's End, when Severus had brought him downstairs and opened what appeared to be a section of the wall.

" _None of these books are allowed upstairs," Severus turned a stern eye on him before tipping his head slightly. "I'd prefer if they didn't leave this room."_

 _Harry followed Severus into the room, his eyes widening in surprise. It was made out of stone, many colours of stone, but each neatly slotted in with each other, forming an arched ceiling, straight walls, and a flagged floor. Bookshelves lined the walls, each one loaded with as many books as they could handle. There was a small wood burner in the centre, far away from the shelves, but close to a table and a cluster of upholstered chairs. "This is under the house?"_

 _Severus shook his head, "Mum used magic to build it under the back garden. The workroom is partially under the front garden, and the lab is mostly under the house."_

 _Harry's lips twitched into a smile, "Shouldn't the lab be back here – less chance of blowing up the entire house..."_

 _Severus pinned him with a glare that dissolved into a slight smile. "It wasn't originally a lab and this room was already fitted to be the library. To change them around would have been more trouble than it was worth."_

 _Harry refrained from stating the obvious, but he was positive rebuilding the entire house would be troublesome._

" _You shall be spending part of your mornings in here, researching for a means to get rid of the Dark Lord. I'll join you unless I am brewing or called away." Severus studied the shelves before continuing, "The rest of the day will be spent outside, or at the very least, upstairs."_

" _Yes, sir."_

Harry stared at the stack of books he and Severus had made, wondering how had Eileen Snape amassed such a collection. He had contributed a number of books to the stack, but only because, during the past two weeks, Severus had been called away by either Albus or Voldemort.

Sighing, he flipped back open the book he'd just closed and contemplated the spell again. If only he could cast this one, it'd all be over before it truly began again and no-one would have to face him.

§§§§§

 _August 2_ _nd_

Severus set the last few bites of his ham sandwich on his plate, slightly pushing the crisps that had fallen over out of the way, as he turned his head towards the door. "John, you need to go take your potion or hide in your room."

Harry stood up, his own ham sandwich forgotten on his plate. "Who's coming?"

"The Headmaster is almost to the door," Severus replied while standing as well.

"I'll take my potion, it'll be hard to explain why my lunch is here but I'm not." Harry rushed up the stairs just as the bell rang.

Severus waited until he heard the boy walking around upstairs before he crossed to the front door and opened it.

"Albus," he stepped back, gesturing the older, garishly dressed man, in. "What brings you by?"

"Severus," Albus nodded towards him, his eyes darting about, "where's John?"

The sound of water in the pipes drew both of their eyes upwards.

"About to return to the table, I believe," Severus tilted his head, "why?"

"I need you to go to Little Whinging, Surrey." Bright blues eyes darted to Harry as he descended the stairs. "Hello, young John."

Harry stopped at the foot of the stairs, "Hello, professor. Surrey? What happened there?"

Even through the beard and moustache, Severus could see Albus' lips thin slightly but he thought it more to do with what happened and not John.

"Nothing to trouble yourself with," Albus answered.

"On the contrary, John will be accompanying me if I go." Severus walked back into the dining room, expecting the two to follow. "Tea, Albus?"

"Sorry, Severus, but there isn't time," Albus waved the cup away, his eyes filled with worry. After another quick look at Harry, he continued. "Dementors were found roaming there today and Mr Potter's whereabouts are unknown.

"Alastor has checked the house, but he can't see any sign of him. Others are hunting, especially the Weasleys since young Ronald has such a connection with Harry." He glanced at Harry. "I'm willing to take John to Hogwarts – Poppy is there, she can watch him."

Severus compressed his lips, his fingers resting on a crisp. "If you have that many hunting, why do you need me? Surely, the Dark Lord will find out."

"Precisely, he will, and if he discovers that I didn't send in the one of my men who can easily blend with the Muggles, he will wonder if you've caused me to be suspicious," Albus said.

Severus could tell he was uncomfortable holding this conversation in Harry's presence, mostly because the man refused to even look the boy's way. "We will go as soon as we finish eating."

"Severus!" Albus snapped, worry evident in his expression, more than Severus was ever used to seeing.

Harry jumped in before Albus said anything else. "I'm basically done, and you've only a bite or two left. I'll go get my shoes while you finish and then we can be on our way."

Severus watched as he darted out of the room. "I'm taking him with me."

"Are you sure? It'll let others know about him." Albus' worry was palpable. "Poppy won't mind watching him."

"I'm positive, Albus." Severus finished the last bit of his sandwich. "Teens talk to other teens easier than they do to adults, and John will blend in with the Muggles better than the Weasley children."

The older man sighed as he agreed.

§§§§§

To appease Albus, they Apparated from the emergency point in the park, though Severus protested with vehemence before grudgingly giving in. Harry hoped that the Headmaster's unusual looking Muggle suit kept Mrs Gillian from realising that his own appearance had been altered.

The Headmaster didn't accompany them to Surrey, instead, telling them to look for Alastor Moody and Arthur Weasley who were in charge of the search. He was heading back to the Ministry to continue the investigation into how the Dementors left Azkaban, which he left only because Severus didn't have a guaranteed, magical way of being contacted at home.

Severus and Harry appeared in an empty alley not far from the park Harry used to play at.

"Keep your wand tucked out of sight," Severus murmured as Harry recovered from the horrible feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube, "but don't be afraid to use it if necessary."

"But I'm supposed to be a Muggle," Harry didn't even deny he had his wand with him. There was no way he wanted to go anywhere near where a Dementor might be without it. "What if Moody sees it with his eye."

He hadn't thought of that earlier, maybe he should give it to Severus even though he desperately didn't want to.

"You're carrying a spare wand for me," Severus smirked briefly. "Moody would believe that. Let's go."

They headed into the park and crossed over to where Moody and Arthur Weasley were standing near the edge of it. Harry fell behind as he looked for Ron and Hermione.

"Snape," Moody snarled, "what're you doing here? Who's the boy?"

"Albus sent me, and don't worry who the boy is. He's not your concern." Snape said, his professor persona very evident.

Harry tried not to roll his eyes. Telling Moody that made him more suspicious and he'd pay even closer attention to Harry. _'Which might just be what Severus wanted.'_ He looked away from the former Auror, searching once more for Ron and Hermione, and this time he spotted them coming from Wisteria Walk. Both of them stared at Severus before looking at him hard. Ron's brow creased and Hermione was trying to keep her face almost blank as they walked up.

"John?" Ron queried, his gaze darting over his features before glancing back at Severus. "Right?

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's Ron and Hermione?" He darted a look at Severus before giving a slight shrug, who he was remaining a secret wasn't going to happen. He looked back at them, "I'm sorry, I don't remember your last names."

Hermione gave a small self-conscious chuckle. "Don't worry about it, I don't remember yours either." She held out her hand, "Hermione Granger, I'm pleased to meet you again."

Harry shook her hand, a smile curling his lips. "John Holmes and I'm pleased as well."

He turned to Ron when Hermione let go and offered his hand to his best mate.

Ron took it and grinned, "Ron Weasley," he tipped his head towards Mr Weasley, "that's my dad."

Harry smiled toward the elder Weasley, "It's nice to meet you, Mr Weasley. Ron and Hermione spoke well of you last summer."

"Last summer, Mr Holmes?" Arthur asked, a small frown on his face as he studied Harry's face, obviously trying to place him.

Ron jumped in, "Yeah, he lives with Professor Snape. I slept in his room when we spent the night."

Mr Weasley's eyes widened before smiling gently. "Thank you, Mr Holmes."

Harry waved it off, "Ron would've done the same for me, I'm sure." He turned back to Severus. "Cousin Severus, can you tweak Ron's outfit?"

Ron had almost succeeded in blending it, but the trouser material just wasn't quite right – they were more like pyjama bottoms. "And then we three will go looking. They'll keep me safe from the unseen things and I'll talk to the Muggles."

Severus flicked his wand at Ron before either Moody or Mr Weasley could say anything. "Report back here in no more than an hour."

"Yes, sir," all three chorused as they ran off.

They stopped when they were out of both hearing and seeing range.

"Harry, how ..." Ron trailed off, waving his hand up and down to indicate all of Harry.

"Do you have more Polyjuice with you?" Hermione asked. "Don't let Moody see you drinking it."

Harry shook his head. "Not Polyjuice – I don't know if Severus has given it a name, but it lasts all day or until the antidote is given."

Both of their eyes widened at that before Ron grinned. "Bet the Ministry has no clue, do they?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't asked."

"Wise … " Hermione trailed off. "We can't call you Harry, but I will forget John. It's not like at your place where we can call it your middle name. Moody will get suspicious."

Ron frowned before sighing. "We'll just not call you by name. I'll call you 'mate'."

"And I'll just not say a name. You'll know I'm talking to you, so it'll work." Hermione said.

"Sorry, guys," Harry sighed lightly. "So, where are we off to? Moody will know if we don't investigate something."

"Let's head towards Privet Drive and ask anyone we run into," Ron suggested.

The three struck off, stopping people asking if they'd seen Harry Potter anywhere. By the time they'd reached Number Four, Harry had a plan.

"No one's spoke to Aunt Petunia, have they?"

Ron and Hermione both shook their heads.

"Then we should before someone else decides to." Harry turned up the walk. "I don't know what she'd tell them, but it'd be safer if it was us."

Hermione and Ron followed him quickly. Knocking smartly on the door, like he would on Mrs Gillian's, he waited for someone to answer.

Aunt Petunia cracked the door and peered at them through it. "We're not buying anything."

Harry gave her a Mrs Pence smile – soft, warm, and inviting confidences. "We aren't selling anything." His voice took Mr Culpepper's innocuous tone. "I have a feeling that you're just the person to answer my question."

She opened the door bit more. "What do you need to know, Mr ..."

"Ah! Forgive me," Harry was sure Mrs Gillian would be proud of his expression and tone, "I'm John Holmes, and these two are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

She stepped onto the porch and shut the door behind her. "I'm Petunia Dursley."

They chorused 'Pleased to meet you' before Harry continued. "I'm … almost ashamed to bring this up, but I just had to confirm it. My cousin twice removed – she's a weird one, almost unnaturally so – told me that a friend of hers from school lived in this neighbourhood. She heard we," he indicated Ron, Hermione and himself with a wave of his hand, "were passing through on the way to Cardiff and planned to stop for lunch, and asked me to tell her friend hello."

He gave a small shrug, doing his best to appear the put-upon relation. "I couldn't tell her no, so I'm trying to find him. She doesn't know his street address."

Aunt Petunia's face started to close off, but she asked. "What's her friend's name?"

"It's …" Harry trailed off, his brow crumpling. He dug into his front pocket and pulled out a folded scrap of paper he'd been planning to use as a bookmark and flipped it open before tucking it back. "Harry Potter. Can you direct me to him, please? We'd like to be on our way, my parents are tired of waiting."

Harry watched as her face blanked and her eyes unfocused as she thought.

"Potter isn't here right now. Last I heard he was off visiting someone for the summer."

The words weren't spat out, in fact, she said his name with the least amount of ire Harry's ever heard. He let his shoulders sag before flashing her a smile straight from Mrs McCarthy's repertoire. "Thanks, I knew you could help. I'll tell Mum and we can be heading on."

All three of them waved to Aunt Petunia as they walked away. Even as they crossed the road, Harry could feel her eyes still on them, contemplating them.

It didn't take long to meet up with Moody and Mr Weasley in the park. Severus arrived at the same time.

"John, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley what did you find out?" Severus asked before either of the other two men could say anything.

Harry glanced back at Ron and Hermione who were now slightly behind him. He refrained from rolling his eyes – they'd met Severus, not just Professor Snape, but they acted like Severus didn't exist. _'Of course, they don't – they know that he has to be known as the scary professor. He impressed it upon them enough last summer.'_

"The teens outside didn't know where he was, so I decided to ask Mrs Dursley," Harry focused solely on Severus' face and spotted the worry that flashed through his eyes. "She said that Potter was off visiting someone for the summer. She didn't say who, and I thought it best not to press. She started looking concerned or anxious."

Moody snorted lightly. "So, the boy's not even around here. I'll let Albus know." He turned his magical eye to Arthur. "Call off the hunt while I'm gone." He stumped off, walking towards the Apparition point.

Mr Weasley nodded before smiling at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Thanks, John."

"You're welcome, sir," Harry said. He looked back at Ron and Hermione, unable to keep the wistful expression off his face. "I guess it's time to go home."

"Yeah, mate, it is," Ron looked glum.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

Severus studied the three before turning to Mr Weasley, "Arthur, would you mind Miss Granger and Mr Weasley visiting John? They can stay over for a week."

Brown, blue, and green hazel eyes stared at Severus before shifting to Arthur Weasley – hope shining in all three.

"I wouldn't mind, Severus, if you truly don't," he said, "but they'll have to come by The Burrow to collect their things and let Molly know."

Severus nodded. "I'll Apparate John."

Arthur smiled and they walked back to the Apparition point. He pulled out an old string and offered it to Ron and Hermione.

§§§§§

Three days later …

"We want to cast it, Severus," Harry leant forward, luckily not putting his hands in the middle of his plate. "Hermione, Ron, and I all have read it over and over. Hermione researched everything she could about it. It'll be perfect!"

Ron and Hermione nodded, but didn't voice their opinion. Severus could tell they agreed anyway. The three were sticking together, same as normal _. 'And if this is normal, they'll do it with or without my approval. They've another five days to sneak about and do it.'_

"The spell requires you to be acknowledged as a wronged party," Severus pressed his argument, hoping to dissuade them. He didn't want to face Arthur or Granger's parents if something went wrong. _'And I don't want to face them if I didn't watch them once they've put their minds to doing it, either.'_

Ron spoke as he speared his baked squash. "There's a way to do that with the spell. That's one of the reasons for the witnesses – then Magic gets to acknowledge him. Harry just has to do that part first, then he can call for justice." He lifted the squash up and inspected it, not daring to look at Severus. "His minion kidnapped Harry and forced him into an unwanted legal contract! And then … He just stole Harry's blood and tried to take his life! "

"Voldemort professed to want all the old pureblood ways back – well, this is one of them," Hermione added. "You can't kidnap someone, can't force a minor into a legal contract unless you're their guardian, can't use their blood unwillingly in a ritual, and certainly can't attempt to kill them."

"You're resolute," Severus said, not quite a question, "and will do this no matter if I approve or not."

Harry's eyes dropped to the tabletop. "We'd rather you were there just in case."

Biting back a sigh, Severus glared at the three. He was positive that if he didn't let them do it now, they'd find the time and a place to do it during the school year. "Tomorrow morning after a good breakfast, we will travel someplace that you can cast this safely, as long as you three are well rested and spend the rest of the day outside visiting John's friends."

"Yes, sir!" came from all three before they dug back into their lunch.

Severus knew his afternoon was going to be spent researching the spell, double-checking their findings.

§§§§§

The next day found them deep in the heart of Prestwich Forest with not another soul around. Severus hid his trepidation about what was about to be done. He knew it would do what Harry wanted it to do, but he wasn't sure if that was all it would do. The minion part of the equation bothered him. It was the unknown factor. How would Magic – a non-thinking thing – understand the intent of each of the Death Eaters?

Hermione looked around before turning to Harry, her eyes darting quickly over Severus. "We should be in a triangle. Harry – you're the one who's in control of the spell as you're the victim, so you should be top point. Ron – you're representing Old Magic, so you should be behind him, to his right."

She waited until they were in place before she moved to the stand behind Harry's left shoulder. "I'm representing New Magic."

Severus studied them. Old Magic and New Magic were to represent the World's Magic. Old Magic had to be represented by someone who'd either come from a long lineage of Wizards or one who'd been studying magic for a long time. New Magic, conversely, had to be represented by someone who was Muggleborn or Half-blood, or who was studying something new dealing with magic. The group was lucky as all three parts needed for the spell were represented in their little group. Harry was the third part – the injured party.

He made eye contact with all three of them before nodding towards Ronald. No use in delaying. "You're to start – create the magical connection between you and Harry." He turned to Hermione, "Then you are to do the same thing. Once you're connected, you can move out of this shape. Mr Weasley, do you need to look at the book?"

Ronald shook his head, "I know what to do, sir."

"Miss Granger?"

"I'm okay, sir."

"Harry?"

Green eyes connected with his. "If you don't mind holding it and stand in front of me, just in case."

Severus moved until he was positioned where Harry would easily be able to read the book if he had to. Opening the tome, he let it rest across both forearms, his hands holding it on the bottom. "If you are all ready?"

The three glanced at each other before nodding.

Ron started by lifting his wand hand facing his palm towards Harry's back. " _Vetustī Magicae."_

Hermione waited a heartbeat after he finished speaking before holding her wand hand out in the same manner. _"Novī Magicae."_

Severus watched as Harry's eyes widened. _'The connection must be made now.'_

Green eyes darted over the words in the book and then Harry began chanting them. Severus tuned out the words so he could pay close attention to Ronald and Hermione. Near the end, Hermione began to sway slightly, face pale, only to stiffen her spine. Ronald's face was resolute and his fingers clasped tightly.

"Severus," Harry called softly, drawing his attention back to the boy, "it worked."

"Good," Severus shifted the book slightly, moving the next page closer to Harry. "Now, focus on finding the Dark Lord. You should be able to sense the perpetrator of the crime."

Harry nodded tightly and his green eyes lost focus.

After a few moments, a gasp sounded and Harry blinked hard. "There're seven of him! They're scattered all about."

Revulsion clutched Severus' stomach which he ignored with practised ease. "Can you tell which part is connected to a magically living thing?"

A moment passed before Harry nodded.

"Then, as the Victim, you can call all the fragments to that one spot to stand trial. You just have to order it so, and they will obey as long as Magic believes you have a case." Severus started watching the other two when Harry's brow creased. Both were steady and focused.

Harry's sudden scream timed with a yank at his magic shocked him. His eyes widened as the boy's lightning scar split open and a trickle of blood ran down his face. A black miasma exited the scar and flew away.

Severus almost reached for his wand, but he could see the wound healing before his eyes, even as his magic flowed from him to Harry. ' _Part of the Dark Lord was in Harry?'_ He mentally shuddered, glad that Harry hadn't chosen himself as the location for all the bits to return to. Forcing his voice to reflect a calm he didn't feel, he said, "Are they all together now?"

"Yes, they are," whispered Harry, his voice quavering, "What's next?"

Severus forgave him for forgetting; the amount of power draining from him told him just how much this had taken from Harry so far. The pain in his head also told him how much Harry's had to be hurting. "Now you declare him a thief, state what he stole, and demand its return. If you wish to charge any other crimes against him, you need to stipulate them as well."

Harry's hands trembled, but his voice was firm. "Tom Riddle, one of your liegemen forcibly entered me into a contract and kidnapped me at your command. Another took my blood to recreate your physical form, also on your orders. You, yourself, tortured me before attempting to kill me. I call upon Old and New Magic as my witnesses to your offences and ask Magic, itself, for justice. For my blood to be returned, you to be punished for your crimes, and for me to be safe from any and all of your mechanisms, whether carried out by you or by others."

The last part was mumbled, almost like an afterthought.

Pain exploded in Severus' left arm. Slamming the book shut, he dropped it and pulled his arm close to his chest. He could feel the tug of war as his magic flowed in two directions – towards Harry to help him, and to the Dark Lord as they fought.

To the medieval mindsets that created this spell, calling on Magic to bring justice was much like dragging a case into the King's Court. Once there, the guilt was decided by a Trial of Ordeal. There were three options for the Ordeal: Water, Fire, or Combat. Just as the King's Magistrate could choose which one to use, Magic could as well, and it obviously chose Combat.

Closing his eyes, Severus tried to stem the flow of magic to the Dark Lord. In his mind's eye, he could see the battle before him. The Dark Lord was lashing out not only at Harry, though the boy was his main opponent, but at Ronald and Hermione in an attempt to remove Harry's support. The three teens were beginning to look worn thin, Ronald and Hermione both seemed to be wavering as their support and energy poured into Harry. _'They need help – they're not old enough, their magic not refined enough to do this alone.'_ Fighting the Dark Mark and its pull, he focused all his strength on sending help to not only Harry, as Always Protector was trying to do, but to Ronald and Hermione as well.

He wavered, his legs buckling under him, as dots obscured his vision, darkening his sight. _'At least I updated my Will at the beginning of the summer. Harry will have a house and guardian.'_ He knew Mr Culpepper would take good care of Harry, he just hoped that the man would believe the boy when he said that the Dark Lord was gone.

He just wished… it could've been him to raise the boy. The last thing he heard sounded like the Dark Lord's final scream before his knees hit the dirt near him.

§§§

"Severus!" Harry shook his shoulder, hoping the man would open his eyes, would say something. Nothing happened.

"Is it the spell?" Hermione asked as she dropped next to Harry. "You did say that Voldemort's liegeman helped him. Maybe the spell is attacking all the Death Eaters as well?"

"You asked to be protected from any further attacks. Add that to the fact that it was a liegeman who kidnapped you and took your blood..." Ron rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mate, you've got to tell Magic to stop – there has to be a way to protect the ones who were not truly his liegemen in their hearts and minds."

Closing his eyes, Harry clutched his hand around Severus' left arm, covering where the Dark Mark was. "Only Voldemort! Only Riddle! Don't touch those who were his liegemen, especially the disloyal liegemen."

He focused his mind and all his energy into making his wish felt and could feel Ron and Hermione joining him. Under his hand Severus' pulse became thready, and he could feel Magic reaching out to others even though Voldemort was gone.

"We need help," Harry sagged, his head resting against Severus' chest. On the back of his eyelids, he saw a darkness surrounding multiple pinpoints of light, snuffing them out.

Severus groaned and shuddered, fingers clenching into fists, ripping the grass under them out of the ground. Harry mentally ordered the darkness to leave the lights alone, but nothing changed

"We need help – I know!" Ron shoved his hand into his pocket and grasped the button he had religiously put in it every morning. Dad insisted he had a way to let them know if he was in trouble. Pinching it between his fingers, he scratched the surface with his nail.

There was a crack and Arthur Weasley stood behind them, his wand clutched in his hand as he spun around, eyes wide.

"Ron? What's happening?" He took in Severus crumpled on the ground, Harry clutching him, Hermione's worried expression, and Ron's filled with dread and fear.

"We cast a spell – one that let Harry take out Voldemort because he stole Harry's blood – but it's attacking the Death Eaters." Ron summarised. "We're trying to get it to leave Professor Snape alone, but..."

Arthur looked around again, studying his surroundings more carefully. "Stay here. I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, sir," whispered Ron.

Hermione picked up the book, finding the pages and reading them again while they waited. Harry remained focused on trying to stop the spell from doing anything else, with minimal success – at least it stopped attacking Severus for the moment.

A minute later, another crack sounded and Arthur appeared with Albus Dumbledore who crossed over to Severus and Harry. "Arthur, take the other two back to the Burrow. I'll take Severus and Harry to Hogwarts. St Mungo's is too crowded – there's been a massive influx of patients."

Hermione and Ron both shook their heads.

"We can't be separated from Harry, sir," Hermione said.

"We're part of the spell, and it will collapse if we were," Ron added.

"Spell?" Blue eyes narrowed and looked between them and then back at Severus. Albus then pulled a bedraggled quill from his pocket and cast a Portus spell on it. "Touch it."

All of them did and they disappeared only to reappear in the Infirmary.

Albus floated Severus to the nearest bed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed, settling on the edge of the mattress with Harry closest to Severus' head, gripping his hand and arm, still battling the spell while Ron and Hermione took the foot on either side.

Hermione flipped the book open to the spell and passed it over to the Headmaster. "That's what we cast, sir."

Arthur looked over Albus' shoulder, his eyes widening as he quietly said, "This is very advanced magic. I don't want to know where you found this book. I can't imagine Severus allowing you to cast this."

Ron glanced between Harry and Professor Snape before looking at his father. "We didn't give him a choice. We told him about it – Harry insisted – and he knew we'd cast it with or without his permission. It could end the war!"

"You are the witness for Old Magic, correct, Ronald?" Albus asked. Ron nodded and he shifted his attention, "And, Miss Granger, you are the witness for New Magic?"

She nodded. "Professor Snape was holding the book and making sure we did everything exactly right."

"Of course," he murmured as Poppy relieved him of the spell book. "And now you are both supporting Harry in trying to change how the spell is doling out its punishment."

Both nodded. "As Magic's witness, we're supposed to have some pull," Ron added.

"You just need more witnesses telling Magic what's what," Poppy mumbled as she flipped the page.

Albus' eyes lit up. "Of course! It doesn't state how many witnesses, just that they have to be balanced and fit the requirements for Old and New."

Arthur glared at them before shifting it back to Ron, "I still don't understand why he let you do it. He could have easily brought the two of you home, and I don't understand how Harry was there."

"John …" Albus' moved quickly to Severus' side and gently touching his shoulder he asked. "Severus, where is John? Can you hear me, dear boy?"

Harry shifted his focus just slightly from the inner battle he was waging, "John's safe, sir, Professor Snape made sure of it."

"Albus, what's going on?" Minerva McGonagall strode into the Infirmary, speeding up as she noticed who was on the bed. "Is Severus going to be all right?" The last question was directed to Madam Pomfrey.

The Healer frowned at the three children. "We'll see."

Albus turned to her, his fingers still resting on Severus' shoulder. "Minerva, go summon the entire staff – except Binns – and bring them back here. Make sure they know it's an emergency. Have Hagrid send the carriages to the gates to meet them."

The Deputy Headmistress didn't question, but rushed off to do as he asked. While she was gone, Ron and Hermione rested their wand hands on Harry's shoulders, trying to channel as much of their magic into him, hoping to help the best they could.

After what seemed like hours later, the Infirmary was full of the school's professors, even Madam Pince and Argus Filch. Albus explained what had happened many of them giving the children suffering looks as he paused.

"We all are learning something new constantly, we are all old in magic – either in family or knowledge," Albus said, "but I need you to separate yourselves into two groups: Old Magic and New Magic. Decide amongst yourselves which to go to, but do so quickly, Severus needs our help. Poppy, you can't join us, we need you to monitor him and the children."

Poppy compressed her lips into a thin line, but she nodded in agreement. Soon they were sorted, six on each side. Albus frowned slightly. "Argus, I'm not sure …"

He trailed off as the caretaker crossed his arms, his own frown marring his brow. "I've enough magic to see the castle, enough magic to connect with Mrs Norris. It's old magic, my family is old magic. I should have enough to stand witness, and if not – you can take my place."

"Very well," Albus said. "Old Magic, line up behind young Mr Weasley, and New Magic behind Miss Granger."

Everyone moved quickly to their sides, lining up. Minerva stood behind Hermione and Filius behind Ronald.

"Now, holding out your wand hand," Albus glanced at Argus, "or your dominant hand, one at a time, in the order you're standing alternating sides, say one of the following: if you're Old Magic ' _Vetustī Magicae'_ and if you're New Magic ' _Novī Magicae'_. We cannot let this become unbalanced, if so, everyone involved with the spell can be hurt."

Filius frowned, "Should we join in together then?"

"No," Poppy said, the book open on a nearby bed, "you are to connect one at a time. Old first, then New, and have to make a chain – you can't connect to Mr Potter, you must connect to the one before you on your side."

Ron shifted slightly, his fingers flexing on Harry's shoulder. "You don't have to physically be touching. Also, mentally focus on the fact that Voldemort is dead and that is enough. There is no need to harm his liegemen, especially those who were disloyal to him."

Filius raised his wand hand and softly called out, " _Vetustī Magicae."_

Minerva followed him immediately with " _Novī Magicae."_

Both started, staring at first Severus then each other.

Filius inquired softly, "It's Severus, isn't it?"

Minerva nodded even as Albus frowned and peered closer to the unconscious Potions Master. "You are feeling Severus, not the children?"

Minerva compressed her lips slightly before answering. "Both, Severus is surrounding Hermione, protecting her."

"Him as well," Filius added. "We have connected to Severus – whatever he has done has made him the last member of both sides."

Poppy quickly swished her wand over Severus and frowned at the results. She immediately cast a spell to set up a channel similar to those at St Mungo's, allowing a slither of her magic to help bolster Severus'. Albus shot her an indecipherable look, but she didn't care when a pair of dark eyes opened, blinking and focused on her.

"Thank you, Poppy." Severus murmured, voice barely audible. He then looked at the entire ensemble, pain etched on his face.

"Severus," Albus asked quickly, "What happened? What can we do?"

"I… just continue what you are doing – Harry's case is already doing better with Minerva and Filius ..." his eyes drifted back closed, and his fingers tightened around Harry's before he passed out again.

Charity Burbage held her hand up and connected with Filius, and as soon as the words left her lips, Aurora Sinistra did the same, joining with Minerva. The others quickly followed suit: Trelawney – for once dispensing with her visions -, Arthur Weasley, and Hagrid, his voice booming in the Infirmary, all connected to the Old Magic side, while Babbling, Sprout, and Vector joined the New.

Argus squared his shoulders and held onto the belief he could do this. He lifted his left hand. Focusing on every scrap of magic in him, on his family history, he said, " _Vetustī Magicae."_

Magic rushed about Argus, testing him, judging him, and he held onto his convictions. He was more than just a Muggle – he might be a squib but he had some ability and Severus Snape was a friend, one of the few that treated him without pity or disdain. The connection clicked into place and Argus smiled.

Albus relaxed at the smile and nodded to Rolanda Hooch. Once she joined the New Magic side, it was just a waiting game.

§§§

It was strange to feel all his teachers somehow connected to him. All of them had the feel of time-tested strength – almost like the castle itself, but each one had its own uniqueness. McGonagall's reminded him of petting a cat, Flitwick was moss covered stone. He didn't have time to analyse the others as they joined so quickly, but he could tell they were different. Harry took a moment to relax, focusing on feeling Ron – the feeling of a comforting fire, Hermione – the feel of a welcoming forest, and the bond that started this spell. It grounded him, helping him focus on the outcome he wanted.

The battle was completely internal now. He closed his eyes, seeing lights glowing off the energy pools of each Death Eater whose life hung in the balance. Some had already passed – those who were the most loyal to Voldemort either through fear or conviction – but there were many more who were fighting Death as resolutely as he was.

' _Not Severus – not any more of them. The punishment is done – the theft appeased.'_ He chanted it over and over again in his mind, pushing it out like a barrier to surround all those lights. Severus was harder to surround – the man's energy was not in a small pool, but a large lake that surrounded three points of darkness. _'Maybe those are people who aren't liegemen and he's protecting them?'_

Thoughts and wishes from everyone else linked into the chain, rushed through and passed him, filling the space where Magic gathered. Each one asked for this to be done – for Magic to release the ones left alive. One was specifically for Magic to let Severus live and Harry wondered who that was, but he could not identify them based on their magic.

The Magic fought them, trying to complete what it deemed as justice: to remove all threats to the Harry.

' _Severus Snape isn't a threat to me. He's keeping me safe, taking care of me – it'll be more of a threat if he died.'_ Harry pleaded back mentally.

Finally, Magic paused its attack, and a waiting feeling filled the darkness around the little pools and Severus' lake.

The wishes offered by the others linked in gave credence to Harry's words, and Harry hoped Magic would listen to them. _'The thief is gone, the rest need to have a chance to change their liege. Some have already, but could not get rid of the Dark Mark that bound them to the thief. Give them a chance, now that Tom Riddle is dead, they deserve a chance to choose a new liege.'_

Contemplation filled the space and a tendril of something far older than anything he'd ever experienced stroked over him, Severus, and then the Death Eaters. He shivered and wondered if Ron, Hermione, and the others could feel it.

Slowly, starting closest to him and Severus, a feeling of mellowing and warmth began to fill the stern darkness. Comfort and compassion surrounded Severus' lake and Harry blinked when he felt it. _'Ron, Hermione, and I … we are the three dark points in the lake! Severus … Severus is protecting us.'_

Even as his knees shook from that realisation, Harry could see the tiny glowing pools being surrounded, a feeling of judgement, and then them being released. It was vastly different from them being snuffed out by the blackness. Instead, they seemed to gently fade from his view and he was left with the knowledge that the person on the other side was still alive. Eventually, the only light to be left was Severus. Magic surrounded it, almost coddling it, and it waited.

Harry waited too, wondering what to do next. The tome had not described any of this. Magic nudged him gently, prompting him to end the spell. Opening his eyes, he first saw Madam Pomfrey and offered her a relieved smile.

"It's over – everyone can stop now."

Everyone sagged with relief. Pomfrey gave a short nod before looking at the bed next to them. Harry just closed his eyes again to savour the warmth of Magic while he could.

Before he could drift back into that space, he heard her giving directions.

"In reverse order, just use a simple Finite to remove yourself."

One by one, Harry could feel them leave, until it was just him, Ron, Hermione and Severus left floating in the darkness with Magic. He focused on the outside world when nothing else happened.

"Severus is the next in line," Flitwick was saying.

"He never cast a spell to join the line," Hermione softly said. "We were all standing there, Harry fighting Voldemort and then he fell."

"No," Ron cut in, "He closed and dropped the book, clutched his arm, stood for a moment longer, and then fell. He didn't say anything though, didn't reach for his wand, didn't hold out his hand."

"We connected to him," McGonagall said, "and through him, to you and then Mr Potter. He has to be the next to let go."

Harry looked at Severus' lake, noticing the black spots still protected inside and then at Magic surrounding them. "Hermione, you're next."

"Harry, are you sure?" Her voice came from near shoulder.

He nodded. "You, then Ron, and then me."

"Mr Potter, I don't know if this is a good idea," the Headmaster's words cut off as Hermione's _Finite_ was softly spoken followed swiftly by Ron's.

Harry squeezed Severus' hand before he stumbled to the nearest bed. Falling down onto the blankets, he stared at the Magic surrounding both him and Severus. _'Don't kill him. I need him.'_

He felt a soft reassurance along with a shooing off feeling. " _Finite_."

The world went a different shade of black.

§§§§§

Cocooned in a strange, soothing warmth, Severus felt the others leave the spell until just the trio remained. Then Ronald and Hermione left, and eventually Harry. He floated for a while, drifting in the darkness. _'Could this be where banished things go? Into the space where Magic occupies, where it can be dissolved into more magic?'_

Reassurance came to him from all sides, telling him to hush and rest swept through him. That all would be fine in the world, so not to worry.

Giving in, he let himself drift, his mind unfocusing until he was sure he slipped off to sleep. His very last thought was that he could still care for Harry after all, and that was a happy thought.


	10. The Truth

_AN:_ _Many many thanks to Yen for helping make this ending worthy of the rest of the tale. Thanks!_

The Truth 

Harry opened his eyes to find he was still in the Infirmary. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but the professors were clustered in small groups a few feet away from him talking much like they did when there were no students around. A small pool of silence remained around his and Severus' bed. One side of his mattress dipped and he turned from the familiar sight to another, equally familiar one.

"Mate," Ron leant over whispering, "are you all right?"

Harry closed his eyes and took stock of himself. "Just fine. My headaches slightly, but not much."

Hermione settled on the other side of the bed and shot a quick glance over towards Madam Pomfrey, before whispering, "Is Professor Snape going to be okay? What if the spell hurt him permanently?"

Harry sought out his guardian, squinting at the black, blurry outline on the bed next to his. At least, the dark form was where he left Severus, and the man had the feeling of someone sleeping. "I don't think so – not permanently hurt at least. I think he is going to be okay, but …" worry bleed into his tone, "I just don't know."

Ron handed over Harry' glasses before squeezing his shoulder as Harry slipped them on. Hermione squeezed Harry's other hand. "He'll pull through. Snape is too … stubborn and strong not to."

Harry chuckled. "You mean cantankerous, contrary, hard-headed …" he trailed off as both Ron and Hermione chuckled with him.

Mr Weasley's head popped up above Ron's. "Ah, Harry, you're awake."

Concerned blue eyes searched his face, before staring into his eyes. Even as Harry stared back into them, he saw the concern melt into anger. It reminded him of Ron, so he prepared for the man's temper.

It never came.

"I think you should come to the Burrow for the rest of the day," Mr Weasley said, his tone not showing one ounce of his aggravation. "That way we can get you back here and to Madam Pomfrey if something happens."

Those blue eyes rested meaningfully on both Hermione and Ron after they left him.

"Ah," Dumbledore's voice exclaimed, "Mr Potter is awake."

As one, the professors bustled over with Pomfrey in the lead. She ran a basic scan over him and then summoned a potion – headache relief from what Harry could tell.

"Yes, he is," Mr Weasley shooed him off the bed as soon as he finished his potion, "and he'll be coming home with me."

"What about the Death Eaters?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Mr Weasley looked at Severus, "They won't be in any shape to hunt him down, and the ones who might find us, Molly and I can handle."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and the other two, but Harry was positive the bright blue eyes were attempting to bore into his mind, so he made sure to keep his head lowered, just like he would have done at the Dursleys. You never look an adult in the eye unless you were planning on confronting them, and Harry had no plans to confront Dumbledore without Severus awake.

"Let's go."

With admirable speed, Mr Weasley procured a portkey from Dumbledore and shepherded the trio out the Infirmary. Harry was thankful he wasn't in a hospital gown since he wasn't sure Mr Weasley would have given him time to change.

It wasn't until they were at the Burrow and inside Mr Weasley's study that he spoke again, this time with disappointed blue eyes trained on his son who wilted under that gaze.

"Ron, your mother and I will be talking to you later about your foolishness, the breaking of our trust, and your abuse of Professor Snape's hospitality." Ron paled further making his freckles stand out on his cheeks. Mr Weasley shifted his focus to Hermione. "I shall be informing your parents as to what happened, as well."

Hermione stiffened slightly, uncertainty filling her face.

He finally looked down at Harry, "I shall also be telling your guardians, as well as letting the person you were staying with know. I hope they will impress upon you how you used Professor Snape. Now, speaking of guardianship, Snape's ward – John – needs to be notified and Professor Snape's hospitality returned."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all frowned at that.

' _I hope he doesn't mean the Dursleys. They can't mean to return me there...but they don't know I'm Severus' ward. They believe I am still with Aunt Petunia.'_ Harry had started thinking about her a little nicer since she hadn't spat his name earlier that summer. Maybe he and Snape could visit later at the park or some other neutral ground, or he could at least call her to let her know he was okay. Mr Weasley started speaking again, breaking into his thoughts.

"John will be staying here until Snape is able to take him home," Mr Weasley clarified. "So, where is he?"

"He's fine, sir," Harry said quickly. "There's no need to collect him."

"Nonsense." Mr Weasley's tone brooked no argument. "He needs to know what happened to his guardian and so does the person who's watching him. As it's your fault Professor Snape is not collecting him right now, we shall. It's only polite."

Harry's eyes widened and he spun about to stare at Ron and Hermione, "Mrs Gillian!"

Even as they started looking worried, he turned back to Mr Weasley. "I need to make a phone call, sir. Please!"

"You can call Mrs Gillian after you tell me where John is, then we can head out and take care of both things," he paused for just barely a heartbeat, "Or is he with Mrs Gillian?"

As Hermione assured Mr Weasley that John wasn't with Mrs Gillian, Harry stared at him, his mind turning over the bargain, looking for a way around it, but finding nothing. _'I can't tell him I'm John. Severus hasn't said it was okay. I know – it was because of Voldemort, but … I can't. Even if I end up back at Aunt Petunia's for a bit, I can't say anything. But … I don't want to go back there like this. I doubt she'd be as nice.'_ His gaze darted about the room and after the third time of looking at Ron's apprehensive face, it settled there. _'Ron can tell him. Severus will understand a child not keeping things from a parent.'_

Compressing his lips, he narrowed his eyes at Ron, praying that his best mate would understand. "You know where John is … and … and … even though we were all sworn to secrecy, Snape will understand you telling. He has to – it's a parent thing."

Ron cocked his head to one side before his eyes widened and darted to his dad and then back to Harry. He gave a slight nod of his head, a touch of relief showing in his eyes. "Go outside – the garden would be a good spot. If you're not in here, there'd be less to fuss about." He looked at Hermione, "Will you get Mum for me?"

Harry and Hermione were out the door before Mr Weasley could say a thing.

§§§§§

Arthur almost called the other two back, but something in the way Ron stood, in the set of his shoulders and the determined expression on his face stopped him. There was a tale here, one that would rival the one from last summer, and he was about to learn it – or at least a key part of it. Oh, he trusted that Snape had taken the three from the World Cup grounds and let them spend the night at his place, but he felt there had been more to it then, and now he felt that this tale and that tale were interconnected. It was the same feeling that never failed when it came to his brood.

Ron shifted from foot to foot, his eyes not quite meeting Arthur's as they waited on Molly. Arthur wondered if the forthcoming tale would explain how Harry ended up with them. He and Molly had agreed to let Ron and Hermione visit Severus and his cousin because Severus really seemed to want them there. Molly had consented only because the man had saved those two last year. That John had seemed a likeable child hadn't hurt. He just couldn't see how the lines connected to Harry being with them though.

"What's going on, Arthur?" Molly asked as she came in with Hermione following behind, and shut the door.

Arthur gestured to Ron to start talking. His youngest son squared his shoulders even more in an obvious attempt to screw up his courage. Whatever this was, it was going to be big.

"You two can't tell anyone," Ron started, "I know, you're not going to agree to it easily, but it's not to protect me, Hermione, or Harry. It's simply because Harry doesn't have permission to tell you two or anyone else."

Arthur watched the worry flit over his son's face before resolve took its place. _'Harry had mentioned being sworn to secrecy.'_

"I don't either, but Harry's right. The Professor will most likely forgive me telling you since you're my parents, but … but I don't have permission to tell you or to give you permission to tell others. So, you can't."

Arthur could see Ron's eyes begging him even though the rest of his stance was rigid – almost trembling with conviction. "Unless it endangers someone, we will not tell," he said.

Ron let out a softly sighed 'Thank you' as he calmed and then he started explaining.

"Harry's John." Ron blurted out, "Harry told us that Snape took him in over the summer between our first and second year. He's been living with him since, but it can't get out because Snape is a spy for You-Know-Who. So, Harry changed his name while he was staying with Snape and was called his cousin."

Arthur stood still as the words spilt around him, his mind easily deciphering them from the fast mumble through experience. The rightness of them soothed the minor irritation that'd been with him since Snape had returned the three of them last summer.

"Hermione, please get Harry. I think it's better to have all of you present."

Arthur waited until Harry was with them before he continued. "Harry, why do you need to call Mrs Gillian?"

He studied the boy while he waited, picking out the similarities between John and him and surprised at how many there were.

Harry's head was dropped as he played his the hem of his shirt. "Because we were supposed to have tea with her this afternoon, and we're late. Severus … she's going to be worried."

"We shall stop by her place when we pick up your things from Snape's," Molly spoke for the first time since entering the room.

Arthur kept a smile from his face – her tone wasn't quite hard and unforgiving but wasn't the soft one Harry was used to hearing either. Ron was relaxing though – he knew that there might be a punishment, but that forgiveness was on the way.

"It'll take too long," Harry tried not to whine, but Arthur could hear it in his tone.

"Especially as we don't know the area well," Arthur thought for a moment before shifting his attention back to Ron, "Unless that park from earlier is close to Snape's home?"

Ron shook his head, "There was a long bus ride and then a train ride to get there."

Arthur's brain rolled about with plans, attempting to come up with some way to do things right. Get Harry's things, let the neighbour know, watch over the children, and devise some sort of punishment for them. _'Molly and I will have to discuss the last one.'_ Giving up on getting Harry's thing – that could be a punishment itself – Arthur nodded decisively. "I'll take you into town so you can call her, and Harry will have to borrow some of Ron's things for a while."

Harry flashed a grateful smile his way, "Thanks, sir." Luckily he had all four neighbours' telephone numbers since his first summer there.

§§§§§

Severus slowly drifted awake, part of him regretting losing the deeper connection he had with Magic. That was one of the most peaceful moments he had felt in his entire life. Keeping his eyes closed, he did a quick mental check over himself and determined that he was better off now than he had been in the park. Once he was sure of that, he focused outside of himself.

' _Hogwarts' Infirmary'_

He had been in this place too many times to not recognise the slightly scratchy sheets he was lying on and the faint smell of potions in the air. He opened his eyes slowly and spotted the faculty around in small clustered groups, some standing and some sitting on the other Infirmary beds. A fast surveillance of the area showed that Harry wasn't there and neither were the other two Gryffindor students. _'Arthur or Molly must have come for Ronald and taken them with them.'_

He needed to confirm that thought and to do that he had to move. Shifting carefully, he sat up and turned his back to the Infirmary door. A glance down confirmed that his shoes were where Poppy normally left them – at the foot of the bed on the opposite side of the door. His wand was not on the side table. He checked and found it still in his sleeve.

Slipping his feet into his shoes, Severus stood up on surprisingly strong legs and surveyed the crowd, spotting Poppy nearest the door. _'I'm not getting out of here without talking to them, then.'_ He hadn't truly expected to, but a glimmer of hope had prevailed as usual.

Three steps towards the door – there was no harm in trying – Albus noticed. Poppy had noticed first, but she was going to wait until he made it to her to comment, same as normal.

"Ah, Severus," Albus' greeting drew everyone's attention, "how are you feeling?"

Severus continued towards the door in the vain hope that he could leave the moment he answered that question. "Fine, Albus. The staffs' help was what was needed to sway the spell's effect."

He had spoken briskly and even made it to Poppy's side before he stopped. She had her wand out, so he knew she was going to perform a few diagnostics before he could leave. This was also part of their routine. He grimaced when she lowered her wand, her own eyes narrowing.

"And where is John?" she asked.

The rest of the staff pinned him with stern questioning looks that made him almost feel like he was their student again. He glanced around the Infirmary, checking once again to see if any of the beds were occupied or at least screened off. Confirming that they were all empty, he answered, "Safe, I believe."

"You believe?" Minerva snapped.

The Headmaster's frown carried as much censor as Minerva's tone. The rest of the staffs were not far behind.

Albus' tone was heavy with disappointment. "I offered to find him a safe place to stay, Severus. Besides, you didn't need to let Harry, Ronald, and Hermione perform that spell."

Severus raised one eyebrow. "They would have completed it without my presence, and even though I was not much use to them, it at least informed them that it didn't all go to plan and to get help."

"So, you just dropped your boy off somewhere that might not be safe to watch those three?" Rolanda scoffed.

"You didn't care what might happen to John?" Sinistra added.

Shaking his head, he turned to Poppy. "Diagnostic now, so I can go check on him."

The Healer's eyes narrowed but she raised her wand. Albus spoke as she flicked it. "How did those three get together? Why didn't you inform me that Harry was there?"

Severus scanned the results which were displayed in the air with Poppy, checking to see if he needed to brew anything. He was positive his magic levels would be low, but to his and – by the look on her face – Poppy's amazement, it was normal, if not a touch high. The rest of the information showed that he was in fine health – as good as he normally was, at least.

Poppy stepped away from the door, and he walked towards it. Albus stopped him with both a spell – one that locked the door – and his words.

"I require an answer, Severus."

Compressing his lips, Severus stared at the door, accessing the power behind the locking spell. Harry was someplace, at the Weasleys he believed, and most likely worried.

"Where's Harry?" he asked the room in general. One of them should know.

Minerva answered. "Arthur took him with him. We'll be escorting him back to the Dursleys this evening."

Whipping around, Severus glared at her, "He's _not_ going back there. John is coming home, where he belongs."

Minerva blinked while everyone else's eyes widened. "John?"

Severus gave a tight nod. It was a sideways way of answering Albus' question, but he knew the Headmaster would understand. The rest of the staff might need a bit of help, and Albus would certainly want an explanation, so he continued. "Yes, John. Harry has gone by that name over the summer since his first one at this school. Of course, that is why Weasley and Miss Granger were over – so they could visit him, and that is the reason I was supervising their spell."

He waited, his gaze shifting between Albus and Minerva before scanning over the rest of the staff to access their reaction. Poppy was fighting a grin as was Filius and Pomona. Albus and Minerva both looked distinctly unhappy, and the others looked flummoxed.

"You will see me in my office, Severus," Albus said, steel underlying the softly spoken words and released the spell on the door.

Severus tensed, compressing his lips into a tight line. Turning back to Poppy, he spoke softly under the hubbub of babble rising from the others, "Please, let Harry know that I am fine."

She nodded and stepped out of his way.

Severus strode out of the Infirmary, knowing he was followed by not only Albus but Minerva as well. He hoped that Pomona and Filius would join them – that would save time explaining. It didn't take him long to be in the Headmaster's office with the other Heads of House and Albus.

Severus spoke as the door closed behind them, "Can we make this quick, as I do need to check on my ward?"

Albus crossed over to stand behind his desk, "How, Severus?"

Being deliberately obtuse, Severus replied, "By leaving Hogwarts' grounds and then Apparating to the Burrow."

Filius' snicker almost made him smile. Albus' darkening look helped him to refrain.

"How did Harry Potter become my ward and be known as John Holmes?" he queried.

There was a rustling noise as the slumbering portraits on the walls awoke.

Albus nodded as Minerva added, "And why it is not reflected in the school records **?** "

Pomona shot him a questioning look at the last revelation, but Filius still looked gleeful.

"Was it because young Mr Potter showed signs of being mistreated during his first year?" Filius asked, his tone bland as if this was a commonplace occurrence.

Severus gave a curt nod even as Pomona, Minerva, and Albus frowned. "Even though James Potter was not … my favourite person, I owed it to Lily to check on her son. The conditions I found were untenable. Harry and the Dursleys agreed with my taking over his guardianship."

"But why didn't you just report this to the authorities?" Pomona asked, her frown had faded into puzzlement. "As you said, you were no fan of James – and not of Harry if your behaviour during school is any indication."

Severus refrained from snorting in disbelief. Pomona had the Hufflepuff's tendency to believe in the system – the same system that failed him time and time again. "Harry's guardianship was not registered in the Wizarding World – so obviously, this was not to be broached here. That is why his records were _not_ changed at school, as well as our behaviour towards each other here.

"As for why I took him in, because it was best to treat this quietly and all parties were willing. I do not now, nor have I in a long time, blamed the boy for his parentage, nor for the raising he has received before moving in with me. There are no bylaws that say I couldn't, and it worked well for both of us."

Albus rested his hands on his desk, his blue eyes staring at Severus, but the look in them was far away. They focused as Severus moved to open the door. "You saw no reason to inform us who John was, especially after the Dementors appeared in Little Whinging? You took him with you there to hunt for himself?"

Filius chuckled aloud this time, shaking his head. "Did you really, Severus?"

Severus took his eyes off of Albus long enough to look at Filius as he answered him, "I wasn't about to leave the lad home by himself while those monsters were out hunting for him, or deliver him to Poppy and have them attempt to enter the school without her knowing it could be a threat."

He looked back at the old wizard who he respected and trusted but hadn't with this. "Albus, if you'd known, if the school had known, it would have got out. At the time, it was the best option available to me. Harry could _not_ continue living where he was and it couldn't reach the papers or the Ministry – neither the Wizarding one or the Muggle one as certain parties would have heard of it. Petunia handled the questioning with aplomb and Harry's location wasn't compromised."

"He has been looking better and been more focused in classes since you took him in," Filius added his support. "I see no reason to object to the measures you took to ensure the boy's safety."

"I agree with Filius," Pomona smiled, "he has been more attentive and has been doing better in class."

Severus watched as the anger drained out of both the Headmaster and his Deputy. "This wasn't a conspiracy against you, Albus. I wasn't trying to foil your plans, which is why Harry and I both played our parts to the hilt while at school. Why both of us understood that our connection could never be suspected at all."

"Then how did Miss Granger and young Mr Weasley learn of it?" Minerva asked.

Albus sighed and shook his head slightly, "A better question is how long did it take for them to find out?"

"After the World Cup incident, when Harry returned home with them," Severus answered and surprise became the dominant expression on the others faces.

Albus sighed lightly, but a small smile began curling his lips. "I expect you to change the school records and we will keep the change out of the news."

When Severus nodded, Albus continued, "What do you know of the outcome of the spell your ward and his two friends cast?"

"The Dark Lord is no more. Some of his more … diligent followers also perished. The staff was capable of convincing the magic drawn up by the spell to not kill the rest of his followers."

Severus left out the feeling he had from the magic as it was letting go of the others that if they didn't publicly or privately declare that they weren't for Voldemort and not hunting Harry, and meant it, then something drastic would happen. Severus wasn't willing to chance what that could be even though he hadn't felt like the warning applied to him.

Several quiet sighs of relief filled the room. Albus' smile finished growing. "Then, go check on the boy and let him know you're okay."

With a quick nod to the others, Severus swept out of the room. He smiled to himself, wondering when it was going to hit them that Harry had been the one helping them in the summers.

§§§§§

The meeting with Molly and Arthur had almost made them miss the late train home. When Severus first arrived at the Burrow, Harry – after carefully looking him over from head to toe – informed him that they had called Mrs Gillian to apologise and to let her know that they had gotten caught up sightseeing. Ron, Hermione and Harry had already decided on areas around the Burrow to talk about when _that_ topic came up in future. Severus was given a tour of them while Molly and Arthur told him about Ron informing them who John was, and then trying to worm out of him as much of the truth as they could get.

Severus had used the fact that they were supposedly sightseeing to convince Arthur and Molly to let the other two return with him and Harry to Spinner's End. He also assured the patriarch that his son did not abuse the trust placed in him by Severus.

Glancing at the three huddled into themselves, drifting off to sleep, swaying with the rattling of the carriages, Severus couldn't help but smile. _'Far from abusing my trust, they found exactly what I had hoped they would. A solution to the Dark Lord Problem. That my life was threatened was not a concern to me – it was mostly expected. I've lived with that threat before. I wasn't even positive I would come back from that week after the Tournament, fixing Wormtail's potions mistakes. But if I didn't survive this spell, I would consider it worth it as long as That Thing didn't._

He savoured the contentment of knowing that Harry would be able to enjoy his final years at Hogwarts without any worries. Leaning back in his seat, he watched as the lights from the passing villages swept by,

They'd be home by midnight.

§§§§§

To make up for missing tea at Mrs Gillian's, Severus arranged to host the neighbourhood afternoon tea party at his place then next afternoon.

Severus poured the tea, and after fixing the cups to everyone's preferences, served it. Harry flashed him a smile as a thank you, the same as his neighbours, and Ronald and Hermione both thanked him verbally.

"No, Mr Culpepper – I learnt that my father's last name was truly Potter," Harry sipped his tea while faded green eyes stared into his own.

Severus wondered how their story would go over. He was positive that Mr Culpepper was putting two and two together and was expecting another private conversation before the week was done. He'd already had told the older man that the Dark Lord was gone and did his best not to give all the details. Severus knew though that in the end, Mr Culpepper probably knew as much as Albus about the events by the time he was free from Culpepper's parlour earlier that morning.

According to Harry, Petunia was just as good at getting information. The lad had called her while he was over at Mr Culpepper's. He'd looked pleased with himself, and asked if they could all meet up in London to do some of the tourist things together. _'I agreed – but I will be calling her back to make the plans and to suss out her intentions. She is not hurting Harry again – not intentionally.'_

"Why didn't you know it before, dear?" Mrs Pence asked. They'd been trying since he came to learn more about why he was now living with Severus.

Harry's face tightened. "I was orphaned when I was only one, and my relatives … they didn't like either of my parents and made sure I knew that they didn't approve of either them or myself."

Severus cut in, "His school records reflect Potter as his last name, and I am honouring his wish to be called Harry."

Culpepper frowned slightly but it didn't hide the wonderment in his eyes. "Will it be fine if we slip and call you John?"

Harry nodded and the entire collection of neighbours relaxed.

Anita set her quickly emptied cup down, "Can we go now?"

All the younger ones' eyes turned to their related adults, the same question in them as their own empty cups settled onto their saucers.

Severus nodded to his three as the other adults did the same for their charges. His front door was flung open as teens and younger children flew out into the summer evening, happy to leave the rest of the conversation to the adults.


End file.
